Tears of Pink Ribbons
by Surgery-Girl
Summary: Health issues causes Meredith to leave Seattle. A lot happens in the time she's gone. MerMark!
1. Could Have Been Me

_She let out a long sigh as she sifted herself in the seat. Her fingers ran along the smooth silk edges of the blanket before letting it fall back into her lap. She glanced down at it to see her hands trembling as they rested on her legs. Her eyes wondered and landed on the family across from her. The mother was carefully putting her sleeping child down in the seat. The father was gently stroking the second child's head. _

_She tore her eyes away from the scene and returned them to her hands. A tear rolled down her cheek, which she quickly wiped away. Somewhere down the line, she decided she wouldn't let the public see her crumble. Her eyes wondered up to the family again just as the father kissed the mother. The couple was young and in love. She could tell they were no older then twenty-five or so. Her eyes lowered to the ground once more. She could feel the tears threatening to spill over the rims of her eyes. _

_A few years ago, she would have told you that would be her and Derek. They would have kids and be happy. They would build a house on his land with a swing set and bedrooms to spare. But then things changed and became bitter. It ended before it really started up again. At the time, it seemed like a tragedy. But life continued. _

_A year ago, she would have told you that would be her and Mark. They would be happy with kids and a new house, maybe even a dog. But like all things in her life. It changed. She didn't know when the end would come and part of her just wanted to cling to what could have been and call it the end. The other part wanted to cling to memories and what it used to be and say it never ended._

_Looking back, she can't sure when things became harder for her and her judgment became clouded. All she knew was that life wasn't suppose to be this hard. Sometimes she wondered if it was all part of a 'bigger, more powerful plan' or if it had something to do with her decisions. When she thought about it, she couldn't think of a big event that would make god hate her. But at the same point, she couldn't think of a decision that would cause all this pain. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Time seemed to move slowly over the next few days for Meredith Grey. She had to meet with doctor after doctor to talk about her current situation. Each doctor said the same thing. It was an answer she didn't want to hear and refused to follow, so she continued to search for a different one. But it seemed like every doctor see asked in New York had no clue what else to do. So she decided to wait. She decided to wait five months to see if she could fight a battle that people never want to fight._


	2. Dark Streets

The streets were dark and the sound of the rain hitting the pavement seemed to echo down it. Lights were on in most every house. Her face lit up a little every time see passed one. She stopped in front of one. The light was on in the front room and the white curtains were pulled back by little bows. It had been a long time since she had even been down this street and a lot has changed. Happy families lived in almost every house with little playschool toys in the lawns.

She just stood there and looked at the house. For some reason, someone looked up and caught her gaze. They didn't seem startled. They just held her gaze for a few moments before smiling and looking back at the family. She could tell they were a happy family now. Why ruin it? She glanced at the house once more. The man who had previously been looking at her looked up again. She looked at him in the eye before walking away. Her footsteps were light, almost unheard. Her hair was wet and plastered to her face. Yet, she was emotionless.

She pulled out her phone and called for a taxi. She waited a few minutes before one came and picked her up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It seemed like a déjà vu moment as she walked down a different street that same night. Her face was the same as before. Emotionless. But her eyes were nervous. The houses had changed slightly as she walked down the dark street. Not even the moon shined through the clouds. She felt like her heart was going to give out as she got closer and closer to the place where her heart was broken. But, she continued to walk. Lights flooding from windows of various houses onto the street dimly. Causing the water that was dropping to sparkle like glitter.

She finally came up on the house. She just wanted to see how they were doing, but she couldn't talk to them. She stopped in front of it and looked at it. After a few minutes, the dinning room light clicked on and she could see Izzie walking in with a big platter of food. George followed with another before following Izzie back into the kitchen. George came back out with some more food then Izzie came in with candles. She set them into the silver candle holder and lit them. They both left, but soon came back in and sat down. Christina followed. Then Alex. Her heart was ripped into two as the four friends started eating dinner. She started to cry giving them one more glance before walking away. It had been almost three years since she had seen them… and it hurt.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He wasn't sure if she was going to come, so he waited in the car to see if he could catch sight of her. A cab pulled up and stopped for a few minutes while someone got out of the car. He saw an umbrella open. There she was. He opened the door and opened his own umbrella before stepping out of the car.

"Meredith?" He called.

"Richard." She said as she approached him.

"How are you?" He said as soon as he pulled back from the hug. He touched her cheek.

"I'm fine, but I want to thank you for everything." She said.

"Of coarse."

"How long has it been since you've been back?" She asked as he opened the car door for her.

"We got back late yesterday." He answered and got in on his side of the car. "But, right now, I need to know you're okay." He said turning towards her in his seat.

"I'm fine. The doctors say I'm out of the woods." She answered.

"I'm glad you're fine, Meredith." He said.

"When did the doctors think you can come home?"

"They said as long as the cancer doesn't come back. In a month or so."

"Thank the lord."

"Thank you, Richard for everything you and Adele did for me. This last month has been terrible. How is she?"

"She's been good, Mer. She missed you so much." He smiled at her. Meredith smiled back. "Ready?"

She nodded as he started the car.


	3. Got It All

Richard pushed the door open.

"Adele!" He called out and Adele came running in.

"Oh Meredith," She said with a wide smile. "I am so happy to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Adele." She said as she hugged her. Adele pulled back.

"Come on, Adele. Meredith hasn't seen Katie in a month." Richard reminded his wife.

"Oh, yes." Adele said. Meredith smiled. "She's missed you dearly."

"I've missed her too." Meredith said and her eyes glossed over with tears.

"Katie!" Adele called as they walked into the living room. "Look who is here."

A little girl sat a playschool craft table. She had dark blonde hair. She looked up.

"Mommy!" She screamed and ran towards Meredith. Meredith squatted down to the two-year-old girl's height and pulled her in for a tight hug.

"I've missed you so much, Katie-Bug." She said as tears rolled down her cheeks. Before she knew it, she was crying into the young girl's shoulder.

"I've missed you too, Mommy." Her voice was soft as she stroked her mother's hair.

"I love you, Baby." Meredith cried.

"I love you too."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I want to thank you guys again." Meredith said as she watched the flames dance in the fire place. Katie had gone to bed already.

"Of course, Meredith." Adele reassured again. "But, Sweetie, you don't look well."

Meredith smiled at Adele.

"I'm doing better. The last surgery got the rest of the lump out. They say it's a miracle I made it through the pregnancy without Katie or I getting sick or dying." Meredith said.

"Well, if it helps your breast look absolutely perfect. It doesn't look messed up at all." Adele assured causing Meredith to laugh.

"Thanks." She walked through the fire lit room and sat on the couch. "They said when they raised the chemotherapy; it made me clean as a whistle so they don't think it will came back again." There was a long pause. "I could have never done it without you guys."

"We were happy to do it, Meredith." Richard said. "We love Katie."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adele went to bed not long after their chat. Richard stayed up with Meredith.

"Did you ever talk to Mark?" Richard asked.

"No," She sighed. "I'm such a bad person. What kind of person doesn't tell someone they're a father?"

"Meredith, he left. By the time he came back, you had already left for New York." Richard said. "And when you come home. Then, you can talk to him."

"Thank you, Richard." She sighed. "I'm going to bed." She kissed his cheek. "Good night."

"Sweet dreams, Mere," He said.


	4. Tell Me A Story

She slipped the pajamas out of her suitcase and changed into them quickly. Then, she slipped in between the covers of the bed and sighed. Her eyes closed, hoping sleep would come. There was a little click of the door. She glanced up to see it opening, then she sat up. There was a quiet sniffle and Katie appeared. Her thumb was in her mouth and her pink, fuzzy blanket was stuffed under her arm.

"Katie? What's wrong?" Meredith said and Katie walked over to the bed. She had a little trouble but hoisted herself onto the bed. "What are you doing out of bed, Baby-Girl?" She stroked her hair.

"Story?" She said in her young two year old voice. Meredith looked at her daughter and smiled. Then Richard and her conversation about Mark ran through her head.

"Do you want me to tell you about your Daddy?" She asked after a few minutes. The little girl nodded. "Okay." There was a long pause. "Do you remember when Mommy told you that I was sick before you were born?" Katie nodded. "I was very sick so I went to New York, okay?" She nodded again. "Your Daddy was still in Seattle." Katie curled up in bed close to her mother. Meredith decided not to tell her that Mark had left Seattle first. "We loved each other very much. But Mommy had to get better. You were still in my tummy so I had to wait for the doctors to do their job. Because it's Mommy's first job to keep you safe cause I love you. Then once I got better, I was going to go back to Seattle for your Daddy. Oh his name is Mark. Mark Sloan."

"Sloan," She echoed her own last name. Meredith smiled and nodded.

"On second." Meredith said and stood up. She reached into her suitcase and produced a picture. The only picture of Mark she had. She handed it to Katie.

"Daddy?" Katie asked. Meredith smiled and nodded quickly wiping a tear away.

"Daddy. He's a surgeon just like Mommy is… I was going to come back to Seattle but I got sick again. Remember? That's when you went to Virginia with Uncle Richard." Katie nodded a little, sleepily. Silence fell over them and Katie fell asleep clutching Mark's picture in her hand. "But don't worry. Everything going to be okay." She kissed Katie's cheek. "I promise. I'll make everything alright." She rolled over and shut her eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you… again for everything." Meredith said as she kissed Richard's cheek the next day at the airport.

"Meredith, everything is fine now. Just don't go and get sick again." Meredith smiled.

"I won't. Say goodbye to Uncle Richard and Aunt Adele." Meredith said holding Katie's hand.

"Bye-bye." Katie said as Richard and Adele hugged and kissed her.

"We'll see you in a month?" Adele tried to clarify.

"Hopefully." She smiled. "Remember keep this under wraps, Uncle Richard."

"I will." Richard smiled. "And I'll have a position ready so there's no backing down."

"Of course not."

"Flight 293 Seattle to New York is now boarding."

"That's us. We'll see you soon." She said and picked up her carry-on bag and Katie.

"Bye guys," Richard and Adele waved as they walked towards the terminal.


	5. Working Of The Steam

"Dr. Webber good to have you back," Derek said with a big smile.

"Stop sucking up. It doesn't suite you." The Chief said rolling his eyes as he unlocked the door to his office. Mark laughed at Derek.

"You're late. Bad boy." The Chief shot Mark a look as he turned on the light.

"So um, Chief." Derek cleared his throat. "Did you have a good vacation?"

"Yes, I guess. I saw someone who I will hopefully see soon again." He said more to himself then the others in the room.

"Oh… A girl." Mark said.

"Sloan, I'm married." Chief said.

"Mark never cared if a woman was married before."

"Shut it, Shepherd."

"Whatever, Sloan."

"Guys, shut the hell up!" Chief yelled getting annoyed.

"So who's the girl?" Mark asked.

"She's an old friend." He said rolling his eyes ignoring Mark's tone completely.

"An old friend?" Derek echoed.

"Don't get any ideas. I'm about twice her age. You two have a mind in the gutter. I'm happily married to Adele. Now, get out."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark and Derek sat in the bar. They were talking over their scotches.

"Hey there," A woman walked up and took the stool beside Mark. Her boobs were almost falling out of her low cut shirt. She had longish brown hair.

"Hi," Mark said looking the opposite way. He rolled her eyes at Derek.

"Can I buy you a drink?" The woman continued.

"Nope. I got one." Mark said and gave her a smirk. She rolled her eyes and walked off.

"Seriously!" Derek almost yelled.

"What?" Mark sipped his drink.

"What the hell was that?"

"What?"

"When was the last time you got laid?"

"You sound like me."

"No I sound like what you used to sound like. Answer the damn question."

"Yesterday." He said looking away.

"Don't lie to me," Derek said a little too loud.

"Shut up, Man."

"Answer the question, Mark."

"Meredith." Was all he had to say.

"Oh my god. Three years ago! Is that possible? My parents had sex more often than that."

"Go to hell, Man." He stood up and grabbed his coat before starting to walk out.

"She changed you, Man. It has been over three years."

"What the hell do you want from me?" He stormed back over and grabbed the back of his neck. His voice was in a harsh whisper through his teeth. "I fell in fucking love with her. I can't have fucking sex because it's cheating on her. What the hell do you want from me?"

"Okay, sorry." Derek said and Mark threw his head down before walking out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark sighed and threw his keys on the table. He threw the mail down beside it without bothering to look at it. He took a beer out of the fridge and opened it with ease before walking out.

His townhouse was minimally decorated. A couch, two recliners, an entertainment center, and a TV were in the living room. In the bedroom were a bed, a nightstand, a dresser, and a TV. The rest of the house just contained the necessities. There was a workout room in the spare bedroom. That room had proven to be the most used room. It always helped him deal with his emotions.

The door clicked shut. He instantly started lifting weights. Groans escaped his mouth as his muscles flexed.

"Warmed up," He sighed laying the weights down. He wrapped his knuckles and walked over to the punching bag. He huffed and put his arms up. Then, he started punching and punching.


	6. A Return Home

_A month later… _

Meredith scanned the crowd for them as Katie attempted to wiggle out of Meredith's grasp.

"Katie, sit still." Meredith said standing on her tip toes to see over the taller people. Katie huffed and stopped moving around. "There they are. See Uncle Richard and Aunt Adele?" Katie looked around as Meredith started pushing by the people.

The large group was hard to maneuver through while holding a two year old child and a carry on bag.

"Hi!" Katie squealed and began to wiggle around. They were out of the mass of people so Meredith let her down allowing her to run to their friends.

"Hey there, Katie." Richard said lifting her into his arms.

"Hi," She said again.

"It's good to see you two again, Meredith." Adele said as she pulled Meredith into a tight hug.

"You guys too."

"So it's official? You're moving home again?" Richard asked.

"Yep," Meredith confirmed.

"This is just wonderful, Meredith." Adele cheered.

"Let's go get your bags and we can go get some dinner. My treat." Richard offered as they headed down the escalator.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith slid into her seat and watched Katie get readjusted in her seat.

"So my favorite resident is back." Richard said. "It feels good to say that." He gave as satisfied grin.

"I am so glad to be back. I wonder how the others will take it. They're mad at me, aren't they?" She sighed.

"No they aren't, Meredith," Richard ensured her. "Confused to why you left? Yes. Mad? I don't think so."

"Don't worry, Meredith. Nobody can be mad at that little face." Adele joked and pinched Meredith's cheek. Meredith started to laugh.

"Thank you, Adele." Meredith giggled as she helped Katie eat her spaghetti.

"Is that good, Katie?" Richard said and a smile stretched across his face as she nodded. She giggled and used the back of her hand to put some of the pasta hanging out of her mouth in her mouth.

"Thank you for all of this, guys." Meredith said.

"I'm so glad you're doing better," Adele said and touched her hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Richard and Adele let Meredith and Katie stay the night at their house, so she wouldn't have to worry about finding a hotel so late. Meredith had already signed the papers for joining the Seattle Grace staff again. Richard was bringing her in early in the morning while Adele watched Katie, so that Meredith could tour the additions made a year ago. She would start working there the following day, hopefully after talking to her friends. Richard was hoping that she would also talk to Mark. But, Meredith wasn't sure how to yet.


	7. Noticeably Trying To Be Unnoticed

"Did you hear we're getting a new doctor today?" Izzie said as she entered the locker room.

"No, Barbie…" Christina started.

"Will you stop that? I'm a doctor, not a piece of plastic." Izzie huffed.

"Sorry. No, DR. Barbie…" Izzie rolled her eyes as Christina answered. "We just got here." She gestured George, Alex, and herself.

"Who?" George asked.

"I don't know. The Chief got here really early as did the new doctor and nobody saw them. I heard the nurses say he's kept him cooped up there while he did his morning calls and shit." Izzie answered.

"When did you become such a gossip?" Alex said making a face.

"I'll call you Gossip Barbie, now. Don't worry though you come with accessories and all that." Christina said.

"Shut up." She snapped back. "I was on-call last night. I hear things. Just thought you should know." She got up. "Now, I'm going to go see if I can catch a glimpse before surgery."

"Wait up." They all yelled and chased after her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's it?" Meredith attempted to confirm.

"That's it." Richard laughed giving her a nod. "Now, I'll show you the new OR first. Then, we'll go from there. Afterwards, we'll get some lunch."

"Are you sure Adele will be okay with Katie?"

"Yes, Meredith. She will be fine."

"Okay, then, sure."

"Alright. We also got a new pediatrics unit."

"That's great."

"I also took the liberty of getting your scrubs and locker."

"Thank you, Richard. Calm down. It's not the first time I've ever worked here." She said with a smile. She was trying to convince him not to act so… protective, but how was she suppose to convince him if she was sure herself.

"Okay. Okay." He laughed. "Let's get going…" His phone started to ring. "After I take this call."

Meredith giggled and fell back into the chair as he went to pick up the phone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You call this inconspicuous?" Mark laughed as he stood beside Christina.

"It started that way when it was just us." She said glaring at the people behind her. "Then everyone decided to join in." Everybody was looking up at the overpass from the nurses' station. "I mean seriously this isn't a freaking meet and greet party." Derek and Mark laughed. "Shut up, McDreamy, McSteamy." They rolled their eyes and continued to look up at the overpass waiting for the Chief's door to open.

"Act natural," Izzie announced once she saw the door crack. "False alarm." She said once the door shut again.

"You know we can't act natural with all these damn people around." Christina whispered harshly at Izzie.

"What do you want me to do?" She whispered back. "They work here too."

"I don't see any work." Christina snapped back.

"Shut up, you two." Alex said quietly. Everyone was pretending to look at charts or talk about surgery. But the whole operation was noticeable.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay… thank you… goodbye," Richard sighed and slammed the phone down.

"Do you ever get out of this office?" Meredith laughed.

"Not easily," He chuckled.

"I can see that."

"Shall we?"

She took a deep breath before nodding. "We shall."


	8. Miss It

Richard opened the door as Meredith picked up her bag.

"Excited?" He chuckled as she almost knocked over the things on his desk.

"Nervous," She forced a smile and walked to the door. "I can't believe we've made it this far out the door." He laughed.

"Don't jinks it." She laughed. "We're going to make it out the door this time."

"Wow, shocking." She joked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The door is open." Alex announced.

"They better come over the overpass after all this waiting." Derek said looking at his watch.

"Get back to work, Everybody," Bailey yelled. "Leave the new meat alone. There are people dying."

"Dr. Bailey," They whined.

"Now. I mean it." She said pointing at her former interns. "I'm not kidding."

Alex, Derek, George, Izzie, and Christina were busy looking at Bailey. Mark continued to looked up at the overpass.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, Mere. Quickly before the phone rings." Richard ushered. Meredith giggled and ran to catch up with him as they passed over the overpass. "Go ahead." He said and she walked the rest of the way.

"What the hell is everyone doing? Where is the working? I'm not paying you just to stand there." He yelled at the group. He caught Mark's shocked gaze for a second before turning away. They all scurried off as caught up with Meredith.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you see him?" Izzie asked.

"Damn, I missed him." George said.

"Me too." Christina and Alex said at the same time.

"So did I," Derek interjected. "Mark? Mark?"

Mark was frozen in place. Everything seemed to be moving around him, yet he stood still. His arms had and still were folded across his chest. His feet her slightly apart and his eyes were glued to the place where the Chief exited.

"MARK!" Derek yelled. "Did you see who it was?"

He didn't bother to answer. He just turned on his heel and disappeared down the hall.

"What's with him?" Alex asked.

"Probably just forgot to do something." Derek said instantly brushing off his friend's momentary detachment from the world.

"Whatever," Christina said shaking her head.

"We'll just have to wait." Izzie sighed.


	9. Nine Car Pile Up

It was raining as most days in Seattle. Thunder and lightening pounded the city as people worked or went to school. They went about their daily lives as if there wasn't anything happening in the climate. That is except for when you work inside a hospital. When you take the oath to be a doctor or make a promise to help people through nursing, you also open the door to hell on rainy days. In Seattle, you open the doors to accidents caused by slick roads or cocky drivers almost everyday that you come to work.

Mark sat on the second staircase between the fourth and fifth floors. He watched the rain as it fell over the parking lot from the massive window he sat in front of. Lightening lit his face a shade of blue. The cracks of thunder echoed through the almost empty space. But, he just sat there. His elbow rested on his knee and his hand held up his head as he tried to sort though the thoughts traveling through his head all at once.

His pager started beeping and vibrating on his hip. He sighed and pulled it off his pants. It was a 911 page to the pit. An incoming accident victim for sure. It started beeping again as he contemplated his options in his head, before standing up and running down the few stairs to the fourth floor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I just don't think they'll be as open to me coming back as you are." Meredith explained. "I didn't leave with a very good explanation. Strike that. I left with no explanation. I believe the course of action I took was leave in the middle of the night."

"Meredith, you don't have to worry about it." Richard argued.

"Not many people would leave their life behind to got fight breast cancer by themselves."

They were sitting in the empty gallery above the newest OR of the hospital. Meredith was sitting across two chairs with her butt on one and her feet on the other. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and her chin rested onto of them.

"Nor would many people leave the person the love the most to go fight breast cancer and have their baby." She continued. Obviously, she was worried about seeing everyone again.

"He left before you did. He left with no explanation." He reminded her.

"You know, I should hate him for leaving me. But I still love him." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I love him more then anything and I don't know what to do." By now she was sobbing.

"You'll figure it out. Just talk to him." He said and gave her a hug. "He loves you too, Mere."

"Thank you." She tried to wipe the tears from her eyes.

His pager went off. He looked at it. _'911 PIT'_ He sighed.

"Duty calls." He said standing up.

"Accidents?"

"Probably. Hold on." He took out his cell phone and dialed the main nurses' station. "What is it?" There was a long pause and Meredith watched his facial expression. "Okay." He hung up. "Nine care pile-up on the highway."

"I'll help." She jumped up.

"You sure you can."

"I've worked here before. I'm starting again. I'm fine."

"Okay grab the scrubs and lab coat out of your locker. Then come on down." He instructed.

"Okay." They ran out.


	10. Juicy Little Rumors

"Change, quickly and run that trauma." Richard instructed and pointed to a room. Meredith nodded and hurried into the locker room. It was deserted. She ran to the locker Richard got her. There was a pair of scrubs and a lab coat in it. She looked down at her outfit. She was wearing fitted jeans with a slight boot cut and a lavender v-neck shirt. It was slightly looser around the stomach. She looked down at her shoes and sighed. She was wearing boats. She let out a frustrated groan.

"We need some help over here." She heard a nurse yell from outside.

"Fuck it," She said to herself in a huff and grabbed her coat. She hurried out throwing it on.

She hurried down the hall to the trauma room.

"What do we have?" She said grabbing the chart from one of the many nurses that filled the room.

"Who are you?" A nurse said.

"You can't be in here." Another nurse chimed in.

"You don't work here." Another continued.

"Dr. Grey?"

Meredith looked up from the chart to see Olivia smiling at her.

"Olivia. It's good to see you. But, can you tell me what is going on here?" She said.

"Oh, yeah, 28 year old female, her car was stuck under another. Her heart rate is… unstable. Breath…" She started to explain.

"She's not breathing."

"Damn it," Meredith cursed.

"Her airway is too closed up. I can't get a tube down it." A nurse said.

"Let me try," She said trying to squeeze by. "Damn it's too tight. Scalpel."

The nurse passed her one.

"Olivia get me a tube."

"Yes doctor. What size?"

".7" She requested. Olivia passed her one. Meredith used her fingers to pull the skin further apart. Then, she swiftly placed the tube in before attaching it to the oxygen. "I need an MRI on her chest."

"I have it, Dr. Grey." Olivia said on her way out. She walked down the hall and passed Debbie, one of her nurse friends. "You will not believe this."

"Something juicy?" Debbie said and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah."

"Spill."

"Meredith Grey is back."

"Dr. Grey? Back?"

"Yes. She's in Trauma 6, working a patient."

"Juicy." Debbie said and walked the other way.


	11. You Have To Do It

She glanced out of the patient's room to see the pit had calmed down some. She ducked back into the room.

"Watch his stats." She said.

"Yes, Doctor." The nurse said.

"Thank you." She sighed and walked out of the room. Her boots make a clicking noise on the tiled floor. She looked down at her outfit and thought about weather or not she should change into scrubs. But boots and light blue scrubs would look less than glamorous. She would just have to make do. Chances were that she would only take care of one or two patients. She doubted that they would be too bloody.

"Richard?" She said once she saw the older man standing by the nurses' station. "When I went into that room it was crazy out here. What happened?"

"Everyone has them in surgery or they were discharged."

"Damn, that was fast."

"Yeah, we have only the best around here now. That's why we need you."

"Don't bullshit me, Richard." She laughed causing him to do the same. Sirens overpowered the sound of their laughed.

"We have an incoming," A nurse yelled as she ran by. Meredith and Richard looked at each other before running after her.

"What is it?" Richard asked.

"Burn victim from a car crash," The nurse informed. The ambulance pulled up and the doors open.

"29 year old female, car accident burn victim. Third degree burns on her arms and legs. Second degree on her torso."

"Page Sloan," Richard yelled causing Meredith to stutter in her steps. She took a deep breath and continued with the group.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's not answering." Olivia said.

"Is he in surgery?" Richard asked.

"No, we can't find him anywhere." She said as she walked down the hall.

"Try again." He instructed.

"He's not here." Another nurse said walking up.

"What the hell do you mean?" Richard snapped.

"The nurses down on the first floor said they saw him leaving about an hour ago."

"What the hell do you mean he left an hour ago?" His voiced bombed down the hall.

"I mean he got in the car and left." She hissed.

"Damn it." He said and hurried off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Meredith, you have do the skin graphs on the patient." Richard stood in the door way. Meredith's head whipped up from the computer screen.

"What?"

"You're the only plastic surgeon we have and if those wounds are left open there will be possibility for infection."

"What about Mark?"

"We can't find him. He left and isn't answering paged."

"I don't work here yet."

"You're the best plastic resident. You need to do this."

"Okay, I'm going to need tennis shoes."

"I can get Adele to run them in before you go in."

"What about Katie?"

"We can watch her."

"I won't be out for a good ten hours."

"She can sleep at our house again."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"Great. Let me call Adele and get an OR."

"Let me know," She yelled after him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Richard stood at the board and looked at the empty spaces on it. He opened the marker and reached up.

_12:00… Skin Graphs… Parker, Laura… Grey_

He looked at the writing on the board before returning the marker to the pervious spot and walking away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Scalpel," She said reaching her hand out. The nurse placed one in her hand. She took a deep breath and began.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christina sighed and stripped off her scrub cap. She flexed her hand and walked in front of the board picking up the eraser. She erased her name and her patients name from the board before stepping back. Her eyes scanned the white board and froze.

_12:00… Skin Graphs… Parker, Laura… Grey_

"No fucking way." She said to herself.

"What is it, Yang?" Alex asked as he and Izzie walked by.

"Read this." She pointed to the line.

"Oh my god…" Izzie said with wide eyes.

"Grey's back?" Alex asked.

"Grab Bambi and let's go." Christina ordered.


	12. Duty Calls

Christina entered the gallery and looked down at surgery. She took the chair behind her without even looking. The others followed in and sat down beside her. Their eyes never leaving Meredith.

"She's really here." George said quietly more to himself than anyone else.

"She's in plastics." Alex said. "Think it has anything to do with Sloan?"

"I don't know. Maybe." Izzie shrugged.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get me some suction on this bleeder." Meredith instructed. The scrub nurse moved the suction over the spot Meredith indicated.

"Her BP is back to normal."

"Good. Make sure we keep pumping her with antibiotics."

She glanced up at the gallery to see her friends there. Richard was standing against the back wall with his arms folded across his chest. He gave her a little nod, but her friends just looked at her. She turned her attention back to the patient with a sigh.

"Pack wound." She said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chief, is she staying?" Izzie asked.

"You know about the new doctor?" He asked.

They all nodded.

"Meet the new doctor." He said gesturing Meredith.

"She started today?" Christina asked.

"No, tomorrow."

"Why is she doing surgery then?" Alex asked.

"She the best in the field."

"Where's Sloan?" George said.

"We can't find him. The nurses saw him leave. He's not answering any pages…. I think he saw her." He said nodding towards Meredith. Their pagers went off.

"Duty calls," Richard said looked down at Meredith. They all sighed and mumbled on the way out looking down on the surgery once more.


	13. Replay

"What do we have?" The Chief asked the paramedic. Alex, Christina, George, and Izzie all follow behind him.

"40 year old male involved in a car accident. Unconscious. Regular heart rate. Breath seems to be stable. Looks like a couple of brakes here and there." He said quickly as the other paramedics got him out of the back of the ambulance.

"Oh god." Richard said looking down at his patient.

"What?" Izzie asked looking up.

"It's Sloan." He said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_9 hours later…_

Meredith walked out of the OR. Her eyes exposed how tired she really was. She quickly did post ops on her patient before walking down the hall. Before she could go back to Richard's, she had to see if the family had been informed. She had to get an intern on post op checks. She had to change and anything else that popped up.

She glanced at her watched. It was a little after 10, way past Katie's bedtime. She wondered if Richard waited around. He would have to; he was her ride.

"Hi, um was the Parker family notified about Laura?" She asked a nurse, who must have been new.

"Yeah they're in the waiting room."

"Thank you." She turned and walked down the hall towards the elevator. The doors opened and she hurried to make it. "Hold it." She called out noticing someone stood in the far corner. A hand reached out to stop it. "Thanks." She breathed out as she stepped in. "Derek?" She finally looked at the man who she was sharing the elevator with.

"Meredith?" He said leaning his head to the side.

_She opened the door swiftly with the key he had given her when they had shared Doc. It had been a few days and she hadn't talked to him, so she decided to stop by. She stepped in and looked around. The bedroom door was shut. _

"_Derek?" She shrugged and walked a little closer to the door. Muffled sounds came from the other side. She took the knob into her hand and twisted it giving it a little push. Her eyes grew wide and teary. "Derek? What the hell is this?" She yelled causing them to pop up from their sleep positions._

"_Meredith?" He sighed out. "It's not what it looks like."_

_She looked at the woman lying beside him. She pulled the blanket higher up on her body. _

"_Oh so it's not you, naked, with another woman." She said bitterly. _

"_Mere, I… This… It was…" He stumbled over her words._

_She turned on her heel and walked out. _

That day replayed in her head for a second.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I work here, now." She said looking at the numbers above the door change slowly.

"Good. That's really good. Are you just getting out of surgery?"

"Yeah, I have to go talk to the family." She said.

"I just got out too. So, what field are you?"

"Plastics."

"Like Mark?"

"Yes," She said quietly.

"You like it?"

"Why are you asking me so many questions?" She snapped.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "I haven't seen you in… 2 years?"

"A little over 2 years. Yes."

"What have you been doing?" The doors opened.

"I have to go." She walked out. "Goodnight Dr. Shepherd."


	14. I'm So Sorry

"Have you seen Dr. Webber?" Meredith asked a nurse standing by the nurses' station.

"Uh, a little while ago he went into that room." She said pointing to a patient's room across the hall.

"Thanks," She said and turned around.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Have we got the CT scans back?" Richard asked.

"Yeah, an intern came by a few minutes ago." Callie said looking up from the cast she was wrapping around Mark's arm.

"What did they say?"

"They're clean. No blood. They paged Shepherd to be sure."

"Okay, good." He looked up at Mark who was still unconscious.

The door opened and both doctors looked up.

"Grey?" Callie said with a confused face.

"Meredith, you shouldn't be in here." Richard said quickly.

Meredith looked at Mark's banged up face. Her mouth went dry and tears burned her eyes. The room started to spin but she kept her eyes locked with his closed ones.

"Meredith?" Richard said again taking a step towards her. She stepped back and turned on her head before taking off down the hall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's going on? What's wrong with him?" She cried. They were in Richard's office. She sat in the corner.

"He was in a car accident."

"Talk to me like a doctor, Richard."

"His heart rate and breathing are normal. There's no blood on the scan."

"So there's no reason for him to be out. How long?"

"Nine hours."

She wiped her eyes and nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The next day…_

Meredith got to the hospital a little later than everyone else. Richard requested for her to do so, so there would be less problems getting in and out of the locker room quickly. Meredith agreed that if she saw her friends and could talk to them, she probably would. Adele was watching Katie again today, until Meredith could sign her up for daycare.

Everything seemed to be happening so fast. Coming back to Seattle. Mark getting in an accident. Not be able to talk to her friends, yet. Nothing seemed to slow down enough for her to process what was happening.

She walked into the hospital through the front entrance. Richard had gone in before her to go to a meeting, but he told her to come to him before starting her day. He had also called her to tell her Mark was still unconscious.

After changing into her scrubs, she looked at her watch to see she still had about an hour before she had to meet up with him. She walked down the hall and passed Mark's room. She stopped and looked in. It was just him in room. The monitors were beeping a constant, strong heart beat. He had oxygen mask on covering his mouth and nose. His leg was in a cast. His face was all banged up.

She could feel tears starting to burn her eyes. She glanced around to see the hall was empty, so she stepped in. She carefully shut the door and walked over to the bed. She looked down at his face again. It didn't look the same as it had when he left. She didn't know what it was about it that was different, but something was.

She took a step back as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"_How did I screw up this bad?" She thought._

She slowly started stepping backwards until she was sitting in the chair. Tears started rolling down her cheeks more freely.

After a few minutes, she stood up and walked back to the bed.

"I'm sorry, Mark. I'm so sorry I screwed up like this." She said and leaned down giving him a soft kiss on the cheek before walking out.


	15. They'll Come Around

She changed into her scrubs and headed up to Richard's office. She had this weird feeling that something was off. But, she brushed it off at not having the others there.

"Come on in," Richard's voice rang from the other side of the door. She opened the door and stepped in letting it close behind her.

"Good Morning, Richard." She gave him a forced smile.

"Good Morning, Mere." He said back. "Ready for your first day?"

"I don't know. It feels weird, you know. For the three I worked at this hospital, it was always the five of us. It's weird not to have them around."

"Have you talked to them?"

"No I had the surgery until late then I went back to your house with you."

"Yeah, talk to them." He glanced at his watch. "It's 10 now. In a couple of hours, they normally have lunch." She nodded. "Talk to them."

She nodded and smiled sadly. His pager went off. He looked down at it.

"I have to take this."

"Okay, I'll see you later."

"Alright," She kissed her cheek and he hurried out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A couple hours later…_

She walked onto the patio of the café. Her eyes traveled up and down the tables in search of her friends. A small smile produced itself when she saw that it was the same table as it was before she left three years ago. She started to walk over but stopped short.

"_What if they don't want me to be here?" She thought to herself. _

She quickly tried to push the thought out of her head and continued towards the table. She stopped and stood right in between Alex's seat and the empty seat. He looked up.

"Meredith?" He said.

"Um, hi guys." She said and looked at their faces. Everyone kind of looked at her. She wasn't sure what they were thinking about, so she just stood there.

"How could you just leave us?" Christina said standing up.

"How could you just leave Mark?" Izzie said.

"You didn't even leave a note or anything." George stood up as well.

Alex looked up at her then at their friends. They turned and walked away.

Tears came to Meredith's eyes.

"I'm sorry," She whispered and walked away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sat down in the on-call room bed. Tears made their way down her cheeks.

"_I should have known. They are so mad at me." She thought. _

The door opened, but she didn't look up. Alex slipped in and shut the door before walking over to her. He crouched down in front of her lifting her head with his thumb.

"I'm sorry about them, Mere. They missed you a lot." He said calmly.

"I missed you guys too." She cried. "Why are you here? Why aren't you with them?"

He shrugged. "I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Why did you leave?"

"I don't want you to tell anyone." He nodded in agreement. "I love Mark and he left. I was really upset and one night, I was up and I felt pain. When I got checked out, they diagnosed me with… breast cancer."

"Breast cancer?" She nodded and wiped her nose.

"I didn't want people to see me like that. Throwing up, getting weak, and all of that from chemo. That's what I thought I was going to be doing when I got to L.A…. But I found out I was pregnant." She watched Alex's face change. "So, I went to New York to New York General. They all told me to abort my baby." He took her hand. "But, I couldn't do that. I couldn't do that to her. I couldn't do that to Mark. I waited it out for five months, getting two surgeries to remove lumps, until Katherine Nicole Sloan or Katie was born. I got treatment and was cancer-free for a while. Then, when I was going to come home, when it came back. I had to send Katie to Virginia with the Chief and Adele. A month ago, I came back here to pick Katie up. They had brought her back to Seattle the night before. I took her home the next day. Once the doctors thought I was out of the woods, I came back."

There was a long silence as everything sunk in.

"And Katie is…here?"

"Adele has her."

"Does Mark…"

She shook her head. "He got in the accident before I talked to him."

"I'm so sorry."

"I just wish the others would…"

"They'll come around. Until then," He put his arm around her shoulders. "You've got me."

"Thank you, Alex." She smiled at him.


	16. Trying To Go In

"I can't believe her," Izzie said as she, Alex, Christina, and George.

"Shut up, Izz," Alex said.

"What? You're defending her? She left us." Izzie snapped.

"I'm just saying you have no clue why she left."

"And you do?" Christina said.

"Yes," He nodded.

"Tell us," George said quickly.

"I can't." He said hopping off the gurney.

"Why the hell not?" Christina snapped.

"Not for me to tell. If you guys would get off your fucking high horse, maybe you know. But, no, you walk away like asses." He walked to the door. "I'm going to go find my buddy."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Meredith, calm down." Richard said from his desk as he watched her pace.

"Maybe it was a mistake even coming." She said frantically.

"Why would say that?"

"First, Mark gets in an accident. Then, I find out my friends, except Alex, hate me. Then, Mark wakes up and I have to talk to him. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY."

"Okay, Mere, calm down."

"I can't calm down."

"Sit down, okay."

She took a deep breath. "Okay." She sunk into the chair.

"Everything is okay, okay?" She nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She glanced into the room as she walked by but she refused to stop. She quickened her step and slipped around the corner. Her back was pressed right against the cinderblock walls. She let out a deep breath and let her eyes shut.

"You can do it, Meredith," She coxed herself. Her eyes opened again and her head started to shake. She started to walk down the hall away from the room.

"Damn it," She mumbled to herself as she walked across the overpass.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her shift ended nearly an hour and a half ago yet she still stood at the nurses' station across from his room. Her eyes were glued to the door, when a hand came and rested on her shoulder. She jumped a little and looked to the side to see Alex standing beside her. Her eyes returned to the door.

"Hey," She sighed.

"Hey, what are you still doing here?"

"I don't know. I just can't leave. I know I should be looking for a hotel to stay at or something, but I just can't leave."

"Well, you and Katie can crash at my house."

"What about Izzie?"

"She moved out last month. She's got an apartment about 10 minutes from here."

"No, I don't want to be a burden." She said looking over at him.

"Mere, you're not. Come on, I've got two bedrooms."

She thought about it for a few minutes and looked down at her watch. It was a little after nine.

"You sure?" She asked.

"Yes, positive." He gave her a nod of reassurance.

"Thanks Alex," She said and gave him a hug.

"Anytime Mere. I'll meet you there, okay?"

"Yeah I have to pick Katie up at the Webbers'."

"Okay." He kissed her cheek and walked off.

She looked back at the room and let out a long sigh.

"Tomorrow." She said to herself before walking away.


	17. She Likes You

She unlocked the door with the key she had from when she owned the house. Alex walked out of the kitchen drying his hands on an old dish towel. He saw her and threw it back onto the counter.

"Hey," He said and walked over to take the suitcase she was carrying.

"Hey," She smiled at him as she walked in. Katie trotted in behind her.

"You must be Katie." Alex said. She looked up at him and nodded. "I'm Alex."

She held out her hand causing him and Meredith to laugh. He took her hand and shook it gently. He looked in her face and was slightly taken back by how much she looked like her parents. Her eyes were like Mark's but her facial features were like Meredith's. Her hair was dark dirty blonde; a mixture of both their hair.

"Katie it's past your bedtime." Meredith reminded. Katie looked at Meredith then at Alex. She turned to Alex and put her arms up. He looked confused for a second before reaching down and picking her up. Meredith smiled. "She likes you, Alex."

"I like her too," He said. "We'll be beast buddies, Katie." Katie smiled.

"Time for bed," Meredith said making her way up the stairs.

"Okay, time for bed." Alex said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She's a cute kid, Mere," Alex said as Meredith walked into the kitchen. "You did good."

"She's her father."

"What?"

"Her eyes are so much like Mark's. They have that little… sparkle in them."

"Have you talked to him?" He asked slipping into the seat next to he at the bar placing a plate of chicken wings in between them.

"No," She sighed. "I just don't know what to say."

"Are you going to tell him about Katie?"

"Yeah… I just don't how. It's not I can just say 'Hey Mark, I love you. You have a daughter.' I think it's a little more complicated."

"True." He said as he took a bite of his wing.

"I just don't know what to do."

"It'll come to you, Mere," He said. "Don't worry."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The next day…_

She wasn't going to work. Richard called early in the morning and said that the board needed to go over the file as a new policy that was put into affect. She was still to be paid for the couple of surgeries and hours she had already put into the hospital, but the board would not allow her to do anymore until the following day. Alex offered for her to stay at the house and encouraged her to go to the hospital to talk to Mark. If she decided to, he and Richard would watch Katie while she did.

She was sitting in the kitchen sipping her coffee. Her eyes were glued out of the sliding glass door watching the wind blow through the trees. Little footsteps echoed through the house. She stood up and walked to the steps.

"Good Morning," She said smiling up at Katie.

"Good Morning, Mama," She said back as she carefully walked down the stairs. Meredith leaned down and picked her up giving her a kiss on the cheek. Katie wrapped her arms around her neck.


	18. Get Off Your High Horses

"So are you coming in?" Alex asked through the phone.

"I don't know, Alex." She sighed.

"Meredith…"

"Alex, I just don't know."

"Okay, okay. Sorry."

"I'm sorry, too. I just… I'm confused you know."

"Yeah, I know. But you should come talk to him."

"I know."

"If you decide to, I don't have surgery for a few hours."

"Yeah, okay."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you, Alex." She said with a thankful smile.

"You're welcome," He said taking Katie's hand.

"You sure?" She asked once again.

"Meredith, go. Talk to him. I already talked to the Chief. He said it was fine and if I need to I can take her to him."

She sighed and nodded. "Okay." She bent down. "Be good, okay?" Katie nodded. "Alright. I love you." She kissed her cheek.

"I love you too," She said back.

"Okay, thank you." She gave Alex a hug and walked out of the on-call room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex walked down the hall of the basement holding Katie's hand. Katie was trotting along beside him sipping from a sippy cup. He saw his friends on the gurneys. He froze up as Christina turned her head. He turned quickly hoping to be unnoticed.

"Come on, Katie." He said hurriedly.

"Alex," Izzie called out.

He sighed and his eyes shut before turning around.

"Oh hey guys."

"Come. Sit. Talk." She called out. Alex looked down at Katie giving a second of thought before walking towards them. He stopped about ten or fifteen feet from his friends and lifted Katie onto the gurney.

"Do you want a cookie, Katie?" He said quietly. She nodded still sucking on the cup as he reached into the pocket of his lab coat. He withdrew a chocolate chip cookie wrapped in plastic wrap. Katie reached out and gladly took the cookie placing the cup down beside her. Alex smiled at her before turning to his friends causing his smile to slowly fall. He stepped a few steps closer.

"Who's the kid?" Christina said nodding towards Katie with her arms lightly across her chest.

"A patient," He answered quickly.

"Well seeing as you're an OB/GYN and she doesn't look like a newborn or a woman who just pushed a newborn out of her…" Izzie started.

"Izzie!" He yelled to stop her from finishing her sentence.

"Yeah, well. So you're lying." She finished.

"Fine, she's a friend's kid."

"You have no friends," George said.

"You know what guys, you don't know everything. You don't know everything about me." He said lifting Katie down. "Now if you don't mind…" He quickly started to leave the basement carrying Katie. But stopped short. "You don't know everything about a lot of thing, but the three of you are too proud to get off your high horses to realize that. Maybe if you did, you would realize a lot of things." With that he left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She stood in front of the room. Her eyes were glued to the door, but she couldn't move. She wasn't sure what to say once she made it inside of the room. How could she explain it to him?

"Come on you can do it." She said to herself. "You can do it." She took a deep breath and attempted to move closer but couldn't.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry about that Katie," Alex said looking down at her as they waited for the elevator. She looked up at him and giggled. He chuckled to himself and picked her up. The doors opened. He looked up to see Derek standing there. Alex instantly looked concerned as he remembered what happened between him and Meredith.

"_Meredith? What happened?" Alex said as he walked in. Mark followed him. The two looked at the sobbing woman. _

"_De… Derek cheated on me…" She said through sobs. _

"Dr. Shepherd." He said nodding at the other doctor trying to hide the bitterness.

"Dr. Kerev," He said back with a smile. "And who is this?"

"I don't see how it's relevant to you." Alex said as the doors slide together rolling his eyes slightly. Derek rolled his eyes back letting out a long sigh. There was a pause.

"What's your name, Princess?" He said sweetly.

"Katherine Ni…" Katie started. Alex quickly covered her mouth.

"Would you really sink so low to ask a two year old?" Alex snapped.

"Is it really mature for you to cover her mouth so she wouldn't tell me?" Derek countered.

"Don't talk to me about maturity, Shepherd." Alex said back.

"Whatever you say, Kerev." He said turning back towards the front of the elevator. "I just wanted to know."

Alex rolled his eyes removing his hand from Katie's mouth as the doors open.


	19. A Lot Left To Be Said

Finally, the courage finally welled up enough in the pit of her stomach to walk over to the door. She took one more deep breath before knocking on the door. There was a pause and a voice rang from the other side.

"Come in." It said. She reached for the metal doorknob. Her breathing quickened as her hand rested on it. "COME IN!" It yelled louder to be sure the visitor knew they had permission to come in. She took another deep breath as the door clicked. Her eyes shut for a quick second and opened quickly as she pushed the door open.

Her eyes were met with Mark's. He was sitting up in bed with pillows wedged behind him. There were a few cuts on his cheeks and forehead. His leg sat, in the cast Callie had put on him, on the bed.

"Meredith?" He breathed out without allowing his eyes to move from hers. She nervously toyed with her hands as she stood in the doorway. "Um, come in." She looked down at her feet as she stepped in. She shut the door slowly, before walking in further still staying silent with her eyes on the ground.

It has been a couple of minutes of silence since she entered.

"How are you, um, feeling?" She asked, looking up at him.

"I'm doing better." His voice was soft. She smiled sadly giving him a little nod.

"Good," She said quietly.

There was another uncomfortable silence.

"Meredith, I…" His voice drifted off into silence.

"You left." He said after a few seconds.

"So did you." She said quietly.

"Meredith, I left for two months. You left for two years."

"I wanted to come back. I really did."

"Then, why didn't you?" He snapped trying to keep calm.

"I couldn't."

"Why not?" She didn't answer. "Why not, Meredith?" He said a little louder.

"I HAD BREAST CANCER! Okay?" She sighed. "I had breast cancer when I left. I was going to come home but it came back. When it cleared up again, I came home."

There was a long silence. She started to cry.

"I'm sorry, Meredith. I didn't mean to."

"I'm fine." She sniffled. "Mark, I didn't mean to hurt you."

There was a long silence.

"Why didn't you just have treatment here, where you had friends?"

"I didn't want people to see me like that." She said after a few seconds as she wiped her eyes. "They had already seen me fall apart over Mom and Derek and Thatcher and Susan and… you. I just could have them see me like that. I didn't want them to see me go through chemo and lose my hair and throw up everyday."

"You didn't lose your hair." He said lightly.

"I lost a lot more, though." Her voice was quiet. "I didn't have chemo. Things changed and I couldn't."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His pager went off causing him to jump. He pulled it off of his waistband and looked at it.

"Damn it." He cursed quietly hoping Katie wouldn't hear it. He looked down at her, before picking up his phone. His fingers quickly typed something and hit send.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her phone started to ring and vibrate in her pocket.

"Um, sorry." She said ending the long silence, before flipping open her phone to read the text.

"_**Mere, I got a page for surgery. What should I do?" It read. **_

"Shit," She said to herself.

"What?"

"I uh…" She said as she stood up. "I have to go."

"What? Why?" His eyes plead with her to stay.

"I'm sorry. I have to do something."

"Can you come back?" He begged.

"I don't know." Her eye looked sadly at him. "Mark, there's a lot that needs to be… said and explained… I just don't know how." With that she walked out.


	20. God I Hope

She hurried down the hall to the scrub room Alex was. She opened the door to see him scrubbing in for surgery. Katie was standing by the sink watching at Alex watched his hand.

"Thank you so much, Alex." She said as the door shut behind them.

"Anytime Mer. Did you talk to him?"

"Briefly. Too brief to say everything. But long enough to start." She said.

"Okay, I'm proud of you Mer."

"Thank you, Alex. I guess I'll see you at home?"

"Yep." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Let's go, Katie-Lady." She said holding out her hand.

"I'll see you later, Katie."

"By Alex." She said waving to him.

Meredith nodded at him and walked out. She noticed the looks as she walked down the hall, but she didn't pay any attention to them. It was all too familiar. It was what Seattle Grace was built on; sick people and gossip. She walked to the elevator and waited until the doors opened. She got on and walked to the back of it.

"Hold it!" A voice yelled. She put her hand in the way of the closing doors. It made a ringing noise and reopened. "Thanks." She looked up to see Derek standing there.

"Your welcome." She said looking down at Katie.

"Meredith?"

"Hmm?" She looked up at him.

"Is that your kid? I saw Kerev with her earlier."

"He was doing me a favor. And weather or not she is has nothing to do with you."

"What's her name?"

"Do you have to ask so many questions?"

"Well, when I asked earlier Kerev covered her mouth as if I couldn't know."

"What a concept… Just leave it, Derek." She said as the doors open. "This doesn't have anything to do with you." With that she walked over the elevator.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sunk into the couch after putting Katie down for her afternoon nap. She propped her feet up on the coffee table and looked around.

_She was giggling uncontrollably. Maybe it was because she didn't have to worry about anything in that second. Maybe it was the large amounts of alcohol in her system. _

"_Two pair." Christina said doing her little victory dance. Meredith laughed to herself. _

"_Full House." She said looking at Alex and Christina. "Strip it off, baby."_

_The grumbled as they pulled their shirts over their head. Christina was now sitting in a black, lacy bra and jeans. Alex was sitting in his jeans and no shirt. Izzie, George, and Meredith were still dressed only being forced the shoes off._

_Izzie threw her head back and took a long sip of her beer as George dealt the cards again. _

"_Who's in?" Meredith announced trying to sit all the way up only to fail and fall back on her back. Everyone started laughing at their drunken friend. "Alright, Alright. Just play the damn game…" _

She smiled remembering when they were all happy and more than half of the group didn't hate her. She sighed letting her eyes fall shut.

"_Come on, Mer." Izzie called. "We're starting it!"_

"_I'm coming." She said hurrying in. She set the popcorn on the table and threw a beer at Alex. Mark grabbed her waist and pulled her onto the couch causing her to laugh. She handed him one of the beers she still had in her arms. After handing out all the drinks and such, the movie was just starting. She looked over at Mark and kissed him softly before leaning back into his chest. _

She could remember that by the time the end credits were being rolled they had all fallen asleep. George was sprawled out on the floor. Alex was asleep on one of the recliners while Christina was on the other. Izzie had fallen asleep beside George. Meredith was asleep in Mark's arms with her head resting on his chest.

She shook her head trying to get the memories out of her head. Her eyes had fogged up with tears, but she refused to let them fall.

"God, I hope they come around." She said and laid back on the couch.


	21. Don't Know What To Do

"Mer?" He called as he put his junk down at the door. He didn't get an answer. She had to be home. Her car was in the driveway. "Mer."

He walked up the stairs.

"Meredith." He called again once he got to the top of the steps. The door of the room where Katie was staying was cracked open. He walked down to it and pushed it open a little. Katie was still asleep in the bed. He took a step in and looked around. Meredith was sitting in the corner with her knees up near her chest. Her head was rested on the wall, and her elbow was propped up in her knee. Her hand was near her chin. It almost look like she was chewing on her little finger nail. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Every once in a while, she would wipe her eyes.

"Meredith?" He whispered. She looked over and the light fell onto her face. "Mer, what's wrong?"

She turned and looked at Katie, not answering his question.

"Mer, talk to me." He whispered walking over. "Come on." He put on his hand. She looked at it for a second before taking in and following him to her room. "Now, what's wrong, Mer?"

She wiped her eyes and flopped back onto the bed. "How the hell did I fuck up this bad?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why did I have to get breast cancer?" She sobbed. "Why did I have to get on a plane? I'm all alone, Alex. I don't have anyone anymore. All I have is Katie and… you. Christina, Izzie, and George can't even look at me. I don't know how to even begin to explain anything to Mark. I want to have to old days back, when we were friends. And I had Mark. I love Katie with all my heart, but I am a terrible mother. She's going to grow up like me. She's going to have trust issues. Commitment issues. I don't want her to grow up like me. I try to make her so happy and she doesn't understand there's a whole other life she doesn't know about. One, she might not know. And when I started my internship and was all close to you guys. I thought that if I had kids they would all be here for me. But how can they when I run away whenever I have a fucking problem. And all this running… it's killing me. It's killing me. And I made a stupid mistake turning my back on the best thing I ever had going for me." By now, she's gasping for air through the sobs. "I don't know what to do anymore, Alex. I don't know what to do."

Alex looked down at her for a second before sitting beside her.

"Mer, you're not a terrible mother. Katie loves you and you love her. The others are being… assholes. Don't worry. They'll come around. And, as for Mark, talk to him again. Tell him what needs to be said. If he walks away. It's his loss. But he loves you. He's not going to walk away." He kissed her forehead. "And you'll always have me."

She eventually fell asleep and he slipped out to go to his room.


	22. The Things She's Done For You

Alex walked down into the basement ready to get some chips knowing that those vending machines had the best selection. He walked past his friends who were sitting on the gurneys.

"How can you forgive her?" Izzie spoke up first.

"Don't talk to me." Alex said putting his money in.

"Why? What did we do?" George asked.

"Don't feed me that bullshit. I am sick and fucking tired of this." He said kicking a stray wheelchair. "What the hell is wrong with you people?"

"What's wrong with us? What's wrong with you?" Izzie said.

"Let's think back. Okay? Wow. Meredith has done a lot for all of us. Hmm… She got you to get off the bathroom floor after Denny. She was there for you when you needed a house. She let you throw a monstrous party at her house. She covered for you when you cut the LVAD. And when you slept with George. She helped you get back to work. Shall I continue?" He said pointing to Izzie. "She was your person. She was there for you when you were pregnant. And when your wedding didn't happen. She was there for you when you mother was here. She was there to help you dodge all the shit that was happing in your life." He said to Christina. "She was there for you when you had syphilis. She was the one who stuck the needle in your ass. She was the only one who stood by you when you married Torrez. She helped you get through your first day. She was the only one who didn't bet against you on your first surgery. She let you stay at her house so you didn't have to live at home. She helped me past my boards. She was the only one who didn't abandon me. There are plenty more things that she has done for us. You guys sit there with a stick up your ass and you don't even know why she left. If there's a fight. If there's a line drawn. I'm going to be on her side." He said it all with a certain amount of harshness that made it sting even worse. With that, he walked away shaking his head.

They all sat there stunned unable to speak.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She walked into the café and glanced at her old friends before walking to the other side and sitting down at an empty table. She sighed resting her head on the palm of her hand as she opened her salad.

Alex looked over his shoulder than back at the others. He hadn't said a word to them since he sat down nor did he overly want to. He was mad at them. It was a plan and simple fact. He pushed his chair back as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Izzie said looking up at him. He picked up his tray and walked away. He walked to the other side of the café.

"Hey." He said sitting down.

"Hey." She said looking up. "You don't have to. I mean…You can stay over there. I'm fine."

"Nah. I'd rather be here. I'm mad at them."

"Because of me? Alex, you don't have…"

"Meredith, chill. They're being assholes. I yelled at them earlier for being assholes."

"It's weird. I mean before I left. I was like a tradition to sit over there. Now…" She shook her head.

"Then, we'll make another tradition. We'll sit here from now on."

"Crap." She looked at her watch. "I completely forgot." She stood up.

"What?"

"I got to go pick up Katie. I'm not used to having her at the daycare here. I'll be right back. Watch my food."

"I'll go get her."

"No, it's okay."

"Mer, it's fine. Eat. You have surgery. You need your energy."

She sighed. "Thanks Alex."

"Yeah, anytime." He hurried out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They watched as Meredith sat alone picking through her salad. A couple of minutes passed and Alex returned holding a little girl's hand. Meredith smiled at the two as the little girl ran over. Meredith kissed her cheek and helped her into a chair before standing up and getting in the lunch line.

"Who the hell is that little girl?" Christina said.

"Maybe Alex is right. Maybe we don't know what's going on." George said and both girl sighed and nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here you go, Baby-Girl." Meredith said setting the food in front of Katie. Katie smiled at her mother before taking a fry and shoving it into her mouth.

"Thank you, Mama." Katie said with a wide smile.

"So, Mer, are you going to talk to him today?" Alex asked.

She shrugged. "I want to… I just don't know what to say."


	23. Dinner And A Chat?

She walked by barely noticing where in the hospital she was. Her mind was else walking on memory of the hospital layout.

"Meredith." Someone called pulling her from her many thoughts. She stopped and glanced over her shoulder to see Izzie, George, and Christina. It took her a second to process what was going on and before she knew what was happening they were standing directly in front of her.

"Hey." She said quietly.

"Uh, can we talk tonight?" Christina asked. "You know, we go over to your house and… talk?"

Meredith nodded. "Yeah, I think it's time we should do something like that."

"Yeah, okay." George said. They lingered around for a few minutes before saying goodbye and walking away.

She smiled to herself before walking down the hall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alex, please, she does not need a cookie." Meredith laughed.

"Yeah, I do." Katie said with a huge smile.

"Yeah, she does." Alex said mimicking her smile. Meredith sighed.

"Fine. You may have one cookie, but you better eat dinner."

"Yay! Thank you, Mama." She hugged her legs before hurrying to the table to eat it.

"Aw, you have a soft spot." Alex said poking her stomach.

"Stop it." She giggled. "I have to make dinner."

"Fine." He sat down at the bar across from where she was cooking. "What time are the others coming?"

She shrugged. "I don't know."

"What are you making?"

"Ah, just some spaghetti." She said.

"When did you learn how to cook, anyway?" He said dipping his finger in the sauce.

"After I found out I was pregnant, between that and the worry of cancer… I need something to distract me and if I was going to be without Izzie for food, I couldn't starve Katie. So… I just practiced I guess."

"It's good."

"It was more of something to keep my mind off everything, I guess."

"Well, before you left you could barely crack on an egg so… big changed." She glared at him.

"Make yourself useful and go put the bread in the oven."

He did as he was told and sat back down.

"Did you get a chance to…?" He was interrupted by a knock at the door. "I got it."

"Thanks." Meredith said putting the noodles into a big bowl and the sauce in another. "Katie, go wash the chocolate off your hands and get ready for dinner."

"Kay." She hopped off the chair and headed towards the bathroom. A few moments later, Alex, Christina, Izzie, and George walked in.

"Mer…" Alex said to get her attention. She looked up and smiled at the others.

"Meredith, you don't cook." Izzie said looking at the food Meredith was getting ready to put on the table.

"Ah, yeah, I learned a while ago." Meredith shrugged. "You guys can have some if you want." She said. They all shrugged and walked into the dinning room.

"Do they know?" Alex whispered.

"They are about to find out." She whispered back and walked down the dinning room. Alex sighed and followed. "Um, guys, go ahead start." They began to dish up as the two sat down. A couple seconds later, Katie came in.

"Clean?" She said putting her hands up in Meredith's face.

"Perfect." She said and helped her up into the seat.

"Meredith… what's going on?" Christina asked.


	24. Not Going To Beg

She looked between Katie and everyone else.

"Mer, what are you not telling us?" Izzie said.

"Who is that?" George said. She glanced at Alex, who gave her a small nod of encouragement.

"Meredith?" Christina said again.

She took a deep breath. "Alex, can you…" She nodded at Katie who was eating her spaghetti. He nodded.

"Come on, Kiddo. Let's eat in the kitchen."

"Okay, Alex." She hopped off her chair carrying her fork. Alex grabbed their plates and headed into the kitchen.

She looked down at her lap for a second before returning her gaze to her friends. "She's my daughter." She mumbled quietly.

"So you left Seattle. Left Mark. To have a child with another man." Izzie said forcing a harsh laugh. "And you say you're not a whore."

Meredith's eyes turned dark with anger. She stood up and put her hands on the table. "I have put up with this little thing you have going here. The thing where you get to be all mad at me to try and get me down on my knees begging you to forgive me. That's not going to happen. You can sit there and say that I made a mistake. And you can call me a whore and a traitor. And maybe if those are the people you've turned into, I don't want to be your friend anymore. But, also, let me remind you, he left me, first. He got on a plane and went to god knows where. You don't even know the full story and I automatically become the bad guy. I'm not going to play this game with you. I don't have the energy. I don't have the time. I have a daughter. I have a job. I have to go house shopping. I have a lot of shit to sort out. And if you guys don't want to be there, then don't." She ranted.

They looked at her in silence. Guilt was written on their faces and she knew she had struck a nerve. She let out a deep breath and sunk back into the seat.

"You said we don't know the full story. What is it?" George spoke up. She looked up at him and nodded. There was a long silence before she spoke again.

"I went to San Francisco thinking I was going to chemotherapy."

"Why would you need chemo?" Izzie said.

"Breast Cancer." She said quietly not looking at them. "When I got there, I found out I was pregnant. A month and a half later, I had been to every hospital in the San Francisco area trying to find an answer. I went to New York to New York General. It is the second best hospital. I needed the best, but I couldn't come back here and let people see me like that. I didn't want them to see me weak and vomiting violently. I didn't need them to see me crumble into the weak person they had seen with Derek and Mark. All the doctors told me to abort. It was too risky and I would probably die before or soon after the baby was born. I couldn't go through with it. I couldn't do that to Mark and to the baby. I loved them too much. So I waited it out. Five months of surgeries to remove lumps in my breast. After I had her, I got chemo and they thought they got it all. I was going to come home but then, it came back. One night, Katie walked it and I was on the floor throwing up. She was barely two at the time. So, I sent her to Virginia to stay with Richard and Adele at a house they had there. They boosted my chemo and got rid of it. I was clean, so I came and got Katie from out here. Then, a month later, the doctors thought I was out of the woods and let me come back to Seattle."


	25. Now

She watched their faces and it almost gave her a satisfied feeling that she made them feel so bad. But at the same point it made her feel bad but they needed it. Ever since she came back to town the only person who even listened to her with out making any judgments was Alex. Not even her person would even look at her.

"I am so sorry, Mer." Christina spoke first. Meredith looked at her then back down at her food.

"Yeah, Meredith, we had no clue." Izzie said.

"Will you forgive us?" George asked.

Meredith stood up and everyone looked up at her. She nodded.

"I forgive you. I guess coming back I hoped things would be the same. But knew they wouldn't be."

"Things are the same, now. You're still my person. George is still Bambi. Alex is still Evil Spawn. And Izzie is still made of plastic." Christina said. "Dr. Barbie comes with her own chart and stethoscope."

"I'm not a Barbie."

"Yes you are. Just admit it now." Christina said. Meredith laughed.

"Some things will NEVER change." She shook her head as she giggled. "Do you guys want to officially meet her?" They all nodded and Meredith disappeared into the kitchen. She returned holding the hand of the beautiful little girl they had seen so much around the hospital except she was covered in spaghetti sauce. Alex stood in the doorway.

"This is Katie. Katie this is…" She went around of the table. "Izzie, go to her if you want cookies, George, go to him if you want to play a game, and my person, Christina, go to her if you want to… well, I don't know right now."

Everyone laughed. They all said 'hi' and all that.

"I should go clean Katie up." Meredith said standing up.

"I got it, Mer." Alex said touching her shoulder and picking Katie up.

"Thanks." He nodded and walked out.

"She's beautiful, Meredith." Izzie said beaming a smile at her.

"I would have to agree." George said and Christina nodded.

"She's her father." Everyone stayed quiet.

"Does he…" Christina started to ask but stopped when Meredith started to shake her head.

"I haven't told him. I talked to him and told him about the cancer." She said looking down at her hands.

"Meredith, do you still love him?" Izzie asked. Silence lingered in the air. There were a few minutes while nobody said anything. Her eyes were glued to her hands. She nodded slowly before standing up and walking out.

"Great going, Barbie," Christina snapped as she hurried after Meredith.

She stood in the kitchen with a hand on each side of the sink. She was looking out the window and every once in a while she would reach up and wipe a tear away from her cheek. Christina walked over and stood beside her.

"What's wrong?" She asked quietly.

"What kind of person am I?" She cried. "What kind of mother keeps their child from their father? I want Katie to know him. I just don't know how to tell him, so I put it off. I'm in love with a man that doesn't know he has a daughter. What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Come on, Mer. Don't say that."

"I have to tell him. I have to tell him now." She walked to the hall.

"Now?" She followed her and watched as she walked up the stairs.

"Now."


	26. Family

She put the car in park and opened the door. She didn't stop to think. She couldn't because if she did she wouldn't do it. She hurried up the stairs to recovery and didn't stop as she marched down the hall. When she got to the room, she didn't even stop to think. She just threw the door open. When she looked in, she saw he wasn't alone. She looked around the room as she felt her face redden. There sat four women, Derek, and Mark was in the bed.

"Meredith." Mark said making a confused face.

"Ah, sorry I didn't… know. I'll, ah, come back when you're alone." She stumbled over her words.

"No, it's fine. Can you give us a minute?"

"Who is this?" One said glancing at Mark.

"That's Derek's intern." Another she recognized as Derek's sister, Nancy, said.

"She's not my intern." Derek said. "We haven't been dating for years."

"Meredith, what's wrong?" Mark said from the bed noticing the tears in her eyes.

"Nothing." She choked out. "I'll ah come back later."

She turned to walk away.

"Meredith." He called her back. She wiped a tear that had rolled onto her cheek as she turned back.

"We can talk later."

"You seemed like it was important." A woman said.

"Jessica, butt out." Mark hissed.

"It was just one of those in the moment things. I can't do this right now." She turned to walk away but once again he called he back.

"Mark she said it could wait." Another woman said.

"Be quiet, Marie." Mark snapped. "Meredith, they can come back. I want to talk to you."

She shook her head. "Be with your family or whatever." With that she walked away.

"So you are dating the slutty intern?" Nancy said.

"Shut up, Nancy. Don't call her that." Mark snapped watching her walk away. He could see the stairs door shut. "Derek, man, can you…?"

"You know as well as I do, Meredith isn't seeing anything eye to eye with me these days." Derek said.

"Were you ever going to tell us that you were dating the intern?" The youngest looking woman finally spoke up.

"It's none of your business, Kathleen." Mark said looking at his 'family'.

"We're your family, Mark, we want to know." Kathleen said back.

"Leave him alone." Derek said.

"Who'd the slut leave you for, Derek?" Jessica asked raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up! Just shut up! Okay." Mark yelled.

"I cheated on her. She did nothing to deserve it." Derek said. "And it was a long time ago a lot has happen since then."

"Like what?" Nancy asked.

"Like everyone has moved on." Mark snapped.

"When did you two break up?" Kathleen asked Mark.

"We never officially did. I went to New York. When I came back she was gone."

"So she didn't even wait for you." Jessica said.

"You don't know the story so stop making her out to be a bad person." Mark snapped.

"I don't even know the whole story." Derek sighed.

"You were gone for how long?" Marie asked

"Two months." Mark sighed.

"And she was for?" Marie continued.

"Two years. She couldn't come back."

"Oh, the plane fare was too much?" Kathleen said sarcastically.

"I doubt that seeing as when Ellis died; she got a large chunk of money." Derek said mouthing millions.

"Her finances aren't any of your business, Dr. Shepherd." The voice was harsh and everyone looked up to see Alex standing in the door.

"Who are you?" Marie asked.

"Alex?" Meredith voice came from the other side of the nurses' station. "Where the hell is Katie?"

"I was paged. Izzie, Christina, and George have her." He explained. "I'll be right there." He said holding up a finger. "Dr. Shepherd, I recommend you stop worrying about how much money Meredith has tucked away in her bank account. Mark…"

"What's up, Alex?" Mark said looking up after glaring at Derek.

"I wanted to check up on you."

"Why are you even on this floor, Kerev?" Derek snapped.

"Let's think about this, Shepherd. I went to med school. I started in the surgical program. I do surgery and I send them to recovery. Recovery floor. Recovering patients. They go hand and hand."

"I know that, Kerev. But isn't the NICU on the next floor?"

"So true… But I wanted to check on some friends. You know Mark and Meredith. So did she talk to you?"

"No, she said it could wait." Mark said.

"Great job, Sloan. At this rate she'll never talk to you." He mumbled turning to walk away.

"Why does she need to talk to him? If she left Seattle, why does she have any interest in Mark?" Nancy said. Alex turned.

"Who are you? Never mind, I really don't care." And with that he walked away.

"Why the fuck do you always have to interfere?" He yelled at the girls.

"Because we care about you." Jessica shrugged.

"Well, stop butting in on everything. I'm a big boy now. I can take care of myself. I can have a relationship with out you knowing. I can do whatever the hell I want." He sighed.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Don't worry. She'll talk to him next chapter. ******


	27. And The Truth Is Revealed

It wasn't until a couple hours later that she walked by his room again. She had fallen asleep after calling Izzie, who said Katie had fallen asleep and that she could bring her in for daycare in the morning. She looked through the door to see the room had emptied and Mark had fallen asleep. She watched for a few seconds before walking in. There was a seat that one of Derek's sisters had occupied earlier right by the bed. She sat down and watched his face.

After a few minutes, his face started to flinch as he started to wake up. She looked down at her hands for a second waiting to see if he would wake fully. He took a deep breath.

"Hey." His voice was deep as it used to be when he woke up beside her. She looked up to see a smile on his face she smiled a small smile back but didn't say anything. "I'm really sorry about the girls earlier." She just nodded for a second.

"It's fine." She sat back in her chair and just looked at him. "Feeling better?" He nodded. "Good."

"What's wrong?" His face was full of concern. There was a long pause.

"Mark, do you love me?" Her voice was soft yet tired. He looked at her and barely hesitated.

"I have always loved you." He said. She looked up in his eyes and could tell he was sincere. She took his hand into hers.

"I never wanted to hurt you." She said as he use his thumb to stroke her hand.

"You had to leave. I understand."

"But I should have come back." She said softly. "I should have never gone to New York after San Francisco. Mark, I have to tell you something."

"What?" Mark asked. She didn't answer right away instead she reached into her purse and pulled out her wallet. She opened it up and pulled out a picture.

"Mark, I understand if you hate me or something, but I need you to know." She took a deep breath and handed him the picture.

"Who is this?" He said staring at it.

"She's your daughter, Katherine Nicole Sloan." She said wiping a tear from her cheek. "When I got to San Francisco, I found out. So, I went to New York. When all the doctors told me to abort, I refused. I couldn't do that to her. I couldn't do that to you. So I waited to get treatment. I had two surgeries during my pregnancy to remove a lump in my breast. After she was born, I got chemo. Once it was gone, I was going to come back but it came back first. I sent her to Virginia to stay with Richard and Adele. A month ago, I came here, to Seattle and picked her up. A month later, the doctors said I was out of the words. I came back." She swallowed hard waiting for any sign.

Moments passed and she felt like her heart was going to give out, but not a word was muttered. He had tears in his eyes and even a couple had spilled onto his cheeks. He didn't look away from the picture as he ran his finger over it.

"She beautiful," He whispered after almost five minutes. She smiled a wiped a tear from her eye.

"She reminds me a lot of you. Especially the eyes." He nodded silently. "I'm so sorry, Mark."

There were several more minutes of silence. "Lay with me, Mer." She looked at him for a second before standing up and taking off her shoes before climbing into the bed with him. He wrapped his arm around her waist. "I love you, Mer."

"I love you too." She whispered back.

"Can I meet her?" He asked.

"I want you to."

"I want to be in her life… and in yours." She smiled to herself as he kissed her cheek.


	28. The Meeting We've All Been Waiting For

Someone cleared their throat loudly. She woke up first and it took a second for her eyes to get used to the light. She didn't want to wake up. That had been the best sleep she had gotten in years. It wasn't exactly what she wanted to be waking up to. There standing right at the foot of his bed was Derek's four sisters. Their arms were crossed across their chests. She sat up and nudged Mark in the chest.

"Huh? What's going on?" He rubbed his eyes to get used to the light. "What are you guys doing in here?"

"Are we interrupting something?" Nancy asked raising her eyebrows.

"Only my sleep." Mark snapped back. "Do you mind?" He said falling back on the bed.

"Ah, does she?" Jessica said in a bitchy voice. Meredith still sat in the bed looking between Mark who had laid back down and the four women.

"Go away." He mumbled into his pillow. "Meredith, lay back down."

Meredith didn't right away. He looked up from the pillow at her then at the girls.

"I said go away. Get out. Come back in a few hours." He yawned. "I'm tired."

"Long night?" Jessica asked.

"Get out!" He yelled. They sighed and walked out.

"They didn't have to go, Mark. I can go." Meredith spoke quietly.

"Lay back down, Meredith." He said into the pillow. "I sleep better when you're here."

She glanced at the clock to see it was only seven and Izzie wouldn't be in for another two hours. She laid back down and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Thank you." He mumbled again before falling back to sleep. It wasn't long that Meredith did as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She woke up an hour and a half later. Even though she didn't have to be working until her two o'clock surgery, she had to go meet up with Izzie. She sat up and started putting back on her shoes. He woke up moments later.

"Why are you up?" He yawned. "The Shepherds didn't come and harass you did they?"

"No." She giggled. "Izzie is bringing Katie in, so I'm going to go meet up with them."

He was quiet for a second as if contemplating something. "Can she come here? I want to meet her."

She looked up at him and nodded. "Yeah, I think she'd like that."

He smiled a little.

"I should go." She leaned over and kissed him lightly before grabbing her purse. "I'll be back soon."

He nodded and she walked out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She finally spotted them. Alex was holding Katie's hand. Izzie was standing on the other side of her. Once they got across the street, Katie saw Meredith.

"Mommy." She squealed before taking off for her.

"Hey Baby." She picked her up. "We're you good for Izzie and Alex?"

Katie nodded. "Yep and made cookies."

"Oh is that right?"

"I saved you one." She said proudly.

"Thank you so much," She kissed her cheek. "Thanks guys."

"What happened last night?" Alex asked.

"I talked to him." She said with a nod. "I'm taking her there today."

"I'm proud of you, Mer." Alex said patting her shoulder.

"Yeah." Izzie said with a smile.

"I'll see you guys." Meredith said before walking off.

She went to the café and got herself and Mark some coffee and Katie some chocolate milk and a couple muffins. Then, she headed to the room.

"Wait here. Don't move." She knocked lightly and opened the door. Mark looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back. "Honey, come here. There's somebody you should meet." Katie came and stood in front of Meredith. "Katie, this is you Daddy." Katie looked up at the man laying in the bed and smiled then looked up at her mother. "You can say hi. Go ahead."

Katie walked sheepishly over to the bed. Meredith wasn't far behind her. She struggled to get onto the bed. Meredith helped her up and she crawled to the top. Mark's eyes followed her the whole way.

"Hi, Daddy." She said before wrapping her small arms around his chest.


	29. Breakfast

Mark couldn't help but cry as he held his sleeping little girl. She was lying beside him and his arm was acting as her pillow. Meredith decided to go grab breakfast after Katie had fallen asleep. The meeting had brought tears to her eyes and she ended up crying like a baby in the corner of the room. Mark had done all the same as he talked to his daughter. She had fallen asleep after talking for nearly an hour. So, Meredith headed out to get something to eat for the three of them.

He watched her sleeping not removing his eyes from her little face until the door knob jiggled. He quickly wiped his eyes and pulled the blanket up a little higher on her chest before turning to the door. Meredith walked in carrying a medium-sized paper bag. She smiled at him as she shut the door behind her.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Hey." He smiled at her.

"Don't you just love looking at her?"

"Yeah," He smiled down at her sleeping face.

"I got your Belgian Waffle and bone-dry cappuccino."

"Thank you," He watched as she slid the over the bed table up. She laid the Styrofoam container on it.

"I'll go get another bed from the hall for Sleeping Beauty over there."

"She's fine." She looked at him and nodded.

"Okay… Has Derek's sisters come back, yet?" She asked almost hesitantly as she sipped her own coffee.

"Nope, but they probably will soon enough." She nodded.

"Do want us to go before…"

"Meredith, no, I want you to stay."

"I talked to Richard. He said you're being discharged tomorrow, but Callie said that your arm cast can't come off."

Mark looked down at his leg arm that was in a cast up to his elbow. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, since you're right handed." She said biting her pancake. "You can come back in two weeks but no surgery for a month."

"Damn. A whole month?" He asked obviously not happy about the news.

"Yeah, well, it's better than spending your days stuck in that bed."

"Ah, yes, I must agree."

"So, should we talk, I mean about this?"

"What is there to talk about? I love you. You love me. I love Katie. I want to be with you guys. I hope you guys want to be with me."

She smiled. "We do." He smiled back and took her hand into his.

"I'm glad. I love you, Meredith Grey."

"I love you too, Mark Sloan."

He smiled and kissed her hand. There were a few moments of silence before Mark decided to break it.

"When do you work?"

"One."

He glanced at the clock to see it was only just nearing eleven. They finished their meal in a comfortable silence. Meredith threw their trash in the trashcan before returning to her seat. Moments later, Katie stirred and her eyes slowly opened. She sat up and looked around. It took her a second to become used to the florescent lights of the hospital room.

"Mommy? Daddy?" She yawned. Mark couldn't help but smile to himself at how easily she adjusted. "I hungry."

"I got you some breakfast." Meredith said. "Your favorite, chocolate chip pancakes."

"Thank you, Mommy!" Katie said with a giant grin on her face. Meredith set it out in front of her and Mark moved over a little to give her some room. She took the fork into her fist and started stabbing at the pieces Meredith precut.


	30. Shut Up

Katie was still sitting in the bed beside him and it was so weird to Meredith. She sat back in the chair and watched the two interact. It seemed like the two had known each other her who life. She smiled to herself as Mark kissed Katie's little nose as she giggled. She wasn't sure if he had welcomed the idea or not but she decided to go with the flow, because right now, it feels pretty damn good.

There was a quick knock at the door and Mark glanced at Meredith. Before he could either welcome or reject the person's request to come in. The door flew open and a medium-sized woman stood in the doorway wearing a large grin. She had black hair that was starting to gray in some places. Her smile almost automatically fell seeing two more people than she expected in his room.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I interrupting?" Kathleen said as her sisters appeared behind her.

"_So much for never ending bliss." Meredith thought to herself. _

"Mark, before you asked, I told them…" Derek's voice faded as he pushed to the front of the group. "What's going on? Meredith, what is going on?" His voice was neither harsh nor calm.

"Told you, she was a slut." Nancy said just above a whisper.

The next thing, Meredith knew Mark and Nancy were yelling at each other, a crowd was forming outside the door, and Derek continued to ask her what was going on. Jessica was trying to stop the yelling between Mark and Nancy. Katie started to cry.

"SHUT UP!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and everyone instantly became quiet and looked at her. She picked up the crying child.

"Meredith, what the hell is going on?" Derek asked again.

"Well, Derek, I don't really see how this is any of your business or your family's. I know that your family is Mark's and all of that. And I respect that, I do. But right now, if you ask me that question one more I will not hesitate putting my knee in you balls. And, Christina's threat still stands. You mess with me, a rusty scalpel will come in contact with a place no man wants a sharp object to be held to." She said with a harsh tone. Derek opened his mouth to speak. "I don't care if you're my boss. I will have no problem getting a new job, but it will fall on you in the end." She took a deep breath. "I can't do this right now, Mark. I'll see you later. I should get ready for work."

"You don't start for two hours." He said.

"Good. Then, that gives her just enough time to explain this." Nancy said. Meredith eyes grew dark with anger.

"I'll work in the clinic."

"Meredith…" Mark started. He looked at his daughter sucking her thumb. Her cheeks were moist from tears. "Everyone whose name is or ever was Shepherd, get the hell out of my room." He growled.

"What?" Everyone said at once.

"You're choosing her, over us?" Jessica said in disbelief.

"Yeah." He nodded not removing his eyes from the little girl. "I am."

"Mark, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Derek yelled. Meredith glanced out the door.

"Alex." She called nodding at Katie. He nodded knowing pretty well what was happening.

"Come on, Kiddo." Alex said taking her hand and hurrying her away. She slammed the door shut and turned to the family that, in the last two days, has made her beyond fuming mad twice.

She let out a frustrated sigh and walked so she stood right in front of them.

"Meredith…" Derek started.

"Don't say it." Meredith said putting her finger up. "I don't know you. You don't know me." She said quietly.

"Well, you're the one who ruined Derek's marriage and broke Mark's heart." Kathleen said.

"Let's get on thing straight going into this. One, you're precious brother _never_ told me about Addison. When I found out, we were over. When he got _divorced_,_ he _asked me for another chance. _He_ cheated on me. _He _broke me. And as for Mark and I…"


	31. Don't Ever

She shook her head. "You know what? You don't give a damn about what happened. I don't give a damn what you think about me. I don't care if you call me a whore or a slut. Go right ahead. Call me a whore. Right now. Derek, you've done it before. You find it fun, right? But, before you do. Take a look in the mirror. Let me know when you leave. Let me know when you go back to New York. Then, I might actually be able to move on with my life. And, Derek, let me know when you go to hell." With that she walked out slamming the door on the way as tears ran down her cheeks.

The Shepherd's stayed quiet for minutes after Meredith walked out all waiting for Mark to say something.

"I cannot believe you." He yelled kicking the foot of the bed. "Don't you ever talk to Meredith that way. Don't you ever make her cry. And, don't you ever… EVER make my daughter cry like that again."

"What?" They all gasp/yell.

"You know what? Just get the hell out of my room. Right now, I don't even want to see any of you. Come back later when you've learned something. Don't ever come around here like that again." They didn't move. "Get the hell out." He yelled causing them all to move out swiftly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She couldn't focus enough to work, so Richard gave her the day off even though she had the next day off as well. She was walking towards his room again holding her daughter's hand as she drank from her sippy cup. Katie pulled the cup from her mouth and looked up at her mother.

"Can we see Daddy?" Katie said. Meredith looked down at her.

"We'll see." She said. They made it to his room and she couldn't help but glance in. Mark sat alone in bed. She could tell he was thinking about something that was ticking him off. "Wait here, Baby." She said quietly to her daughter before walking in. "Mark." He voice was soft against the silent air.

"What!?" He yelled as he head whipped around causing Meredith jump. Once he saw it was her, his face softened greatly. "Oh, Meredith. Sorry, I thought it was one of the Shepherds."

"No, just me."

"Aren't you working?"

"Richard found out about my little… outburst and gave me today off which means I have two days off. I don't work tomorrow."

"Oh, where's Katie?"

"Katie." Meredith said peeking out the door. Katie scurried in beside her mother.

"Hey." Mark said his face instantly breaking into a smile.

"Hi Daddy." She said in her quiet, soft voice. Her voice made Mark's heart melt. He patted the bed signaling for her to come over. She smiled and hurried over to the bed. Meredith helped her up onto it.

"I'm glad you came back."

"Me too." Katie said kissing his cheek. Meredith smiled to herself as she took her seat beside the bed.

"You're a natural father, Mark." She said quietly.

"Thank you, Mer. For everything."

She stood up and kissed the top of his head. "We've had our problems but I love you, Mark."

"I love you too, Mer." He kissed her cheek as she pulled back and fell back into the chair.


	32. Yours?

It had been hours since they were forced out of the room. It was getting to be five o'clock and they were supposed to be having dinner in Mark's room.

"Are we still going?" Derek asked as he threw a chart into the holder.

"I don't know. You're the one who works here." Nancy said.

"I'm not allowed near his room. Richard is enforcing it."

"Why does he have any concern with an intern?" Kathleen asked.

"She has Richard wrapped around her finger. From what I heard he and Adele are practically her… his… their daughter's grandparents."

"He's a father… Isn't that just crazy?" Jessica said crossing her legs.

"I know." Derek said. "I have to go and change into some real clothes."

"Did you even know?" Nancy asked following him in.

"No, she left and came back with a kid." Derek explained as he slipped off his scrub top.

"She didn't even come back when she was pregnant?" Marie gasped.

"Mark said she couldn't."

"What if the kid isn't Mark's?" Jessica said.

"I don't know. I haven't looked at her." Derek shrugged. "Look, we'll stop by the room. See if he wants to talk to us. Now, if you'll excuse me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nancy knocked lightly on the door getting no answer. She knocked again. Still nothing. She looked at her siblings before opening the door and froze. Katie was asleep in bed and Meredith and Mark were talking quietly not noticing the audience. Meredith glanced up and caught sight of the five people watching. She stood up quickly. Mark could see the nervousness return to her eyes, so he carefully rolled over to see who had caused it.

"Shepherd." He almost growled.

"Ah, we'll leave." Meredith said quickly.

"Meredith, is that all you do?" Derek said. She raised her eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"Avoid things?" Meredith thought for a second.

"Shut the hell up, Derek." She hissed. "We'll see you later, Mark."

"You don't have to go."

"I'm not going to be the reason you guys turn into my family." She sighed. "I should get Katie home anyway."

"Can you give us a minute?" Mark said looking around her shoulder. They reluctantly nodded and walked out.

"I'll see you later." She leaned down and kissed his cheek. He smiled and kissed he lips softly. Then, he kissed Katie's cheek. "I can take you home tomorrow if you want."

"Yeah, sure. Goodnight, Mer."

"Goodnight, Mark." She struggled to pick up her sleeping daughter and smiled at her before she walked out.

The Shepherds soon walked back in and took seats around the room in silence. He glanced over at them but didn't say anything.

"Why'd she leave, Mark?" Derek asked.

"It doesn't concern you." He said bitterly not looking at him.

"Do you even know if that kid is yours?" Kathleen asked.

"What?!" He yelled. "I can't believe you went this fucking far."

"Mark? Just be reasonable." Jessica said.

"Reasonable?"

"First Derek. Then you. She leaves and comes back claiming you have a kid." Marie said.

"What the hell? You guys don't even know what the hell you're talking about. She has my eyes. My eyes. I can't believe you. God." He said loudly. "Why the hell can't you just be happy for me? I'm finally ready to settle down with Meredith and MY daughter and you come in here every time and fuck with it. You don't know why she left. You don't know anything."

"Then, inform us, Mark." Nancy snapped.

"She had cancer." He yelled. "She couldn't get chemo right away because she cared about me and Katie too much to abort her. So by the time the baby was born, she was on an uphill battle. And when the cancer came back, she fought twice as hard. But you guys don't give a fuck about that. All you care about is ruining my like. You can't just be happy for me."


	33. A Pink Heart

Mark sat taking deep breaths trying to regain composure after yelling at them. The five people sat quietly as the information soaked in. He shook his head at them.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys? You hated her before you even knew her. And don't feed me any of this shit about Derek and Addison's marriage. She didn't break it, I did." He looked straight into Derek's eyes. "He didn't tell Meredith he was married. He chose Addison over her. When they got divorced, he got back together with Meredith and just because it was getting hard he cheated on her. You can't blame this on her. You can't blame her from Derek's mistakes. You can't blame her for mine. And you can't come in here and yell at Meredith. If you can't accept that I do love her and I do have a daughter with her, then just leave. I plan on spend my life with her. She already has one fucked up family. She doesn't have to feel the heat from mine." He let out a long sigh and rolled onto his side. "She doesn't deserve it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, go wash your hands." She said picking up her daughter and setting her on the floor.

"Look what I made from Daddy." She said with a big smile as she help up the picture. Meredith took it into her hands as Katie hurried towards the bathroom. A smile spread across her face as her eyes fill with tears. On the piece of paper, Katie had drawn a pink heart that covered the majority of the blank space. Katie soon came back and Meredith laid the heart down on the counter as she rubbed her eyes. She picked her daughter up and kissed her cheek.

"He'll love it." She gave her a tight hug before letting her down. "Time to eat."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The next day…_

She decided to go to the hospital around nine. Katie sat in the backseat clenching the picture she drew the night before. Meredith looked up in the rearview and smiled at her as they pulled into the hospital parking lot. They parked and Meredith helped her out of the car.

They got in the elevator and headed to the floor Mark was on.

"Uncle Richard." Katie yelled. Richard looked up from his chart and smiled at them. Katie took off running across the hospital towards Richard. Meredith wasn't far behind. Richard knelt down and picked her up once she got over towards him. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing his cheek.

"Hey there." Richard said.

"Hey Richard." Meredith said kissing his other cheek.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Seeing Daddy." Katie cheered. Richard looked at Meredith and she nodded.

"Well doesn't that sound like fun. I was just heading over there with discharge papers."

"I'm going to drive him home."

"Good." Richard said. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Meredith giggled and followed Richard towards the room.

He knocked loudly on the door.

"Come on in." He could hear Mark yell. He opened the door to see the Shepherd's in there.

"Why are they always here?" Meredith muttered to herself.

"Daddy!" Katie squealed and started to wiggle in Richard's grasp.

"Hey." Mark smiled as Katie climbed down on the bed.

"Derek, aren't you suppose to be work?" Richard said.

"Not until 10:30."

Meredith stood in the doorway trying to ignore their stares on her.

"Well, I've got your discharge papers. I assume Meredith told you the terms of this."

"Yeah she did." Mark said looking at her with a smile.

"Daddy. Daddy. I made you something."

"What'd you make me?" Mark said looking at his daughter.

"Mommy!" Katie said.

"Oh, right." She walked over and handed her daughter the sheet of paper. Katie handed it to Mark and watched as a smile stretch across his face.

"Do you like it?" Katie said bouncing up and down on her butt.

"Yes I do. It's beautiful." Mark said hugging her. "Thank you very much."

"That's very good, Katie." Richard said.

"Where's Aunt Adele?" She asked.

"She's at home." Richard said.

"We'll go visit her tomorrow." Meredith said running her hand through her hair.

"Okay, Mommy."

"You ready to get out of here, Mark." Richard said laying the papers down on the table. Mark looked at them and didn't hesitate to sign it. "Alright. I'll see you guys around."

"Bye Uncle Richard." Katie said waving frantically.

"Bye-Bye Katie." He said and walked out.

"You ready?" Mark asked looking at Meredith.

"Whenever you are. I just got to go talk to Alex for a second."

"Why Kerev?" Mark asked.

"Cause he lives with me and I lost my keys." Meredith said plainly.

"You live with another guy?" Jessica said. Mark turned and glared at her. "Sorry." She mumbled.

"Yeah, I do." Meredith said rolling her eyes.

"If you see Torrez can you ask her how long I have to keep this thing on?" He said looking down at the cast on his arm.

"Yeah. You got her?"

"Yeah, she's fine."

"Alright, I'll be right back." Meredith said walking out.


	34. Unexpected Visitor

"Jessica that was so inappropriate." Mark hissed.

"Daddy, Daddy." Katie said patting his arm to get his attention. He looked over at her. "Who are these people?" She whispered.

"They're pretty much my family." He tried to explain their relationship.

"Oh." Katie said.

The room stayed quiet until Meredith came back. "She said 6 weeks."

"Six weeks? I can't do surgery for six weeks." Mark said with wide eyes. Meredith nodded quietly. "You like that don't you?"

"Like that you'll be out of surgery?"

"No that you get all the plastic surgeries now."

She rolled her eyes. "Come on, Katie. Let him get ready to go. We'll be back in twenty minutes or so. Christina wanted me to check out a patient." Mark nodded.

"Um, Meredith." Derek said standing up quickly. Meredith turned to look at him. "Mark told us about why you left and… We're sorry."

She didn't respond just walked out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three went out to lunch, since they ended up not getting out of the hospital until nearly twelve. Richard need a Plastics consult and Meredith was there, so she went ahead and did it. Then, Mark insisted they go to the park. Katie played while Mark and Meredith talked then Mark played with Katie the best he could with his arm. It wasn't until nearly four that they got to Meredith's house.

"Katie, why don't you show Daddy your room?"

"Okay." Katie said hurrying up the stairs.

"I'll be right there." He walked over to Meredith. "Thank you, Mer."

"Thank you, too, Mark. She loves you."

"I love both of you."

She smiled and kissed his lips softly.

"Daddy, are you coming?"

"Yeah, be right there." He smiled at him and hurried up the stairs. "Come on, show me your room."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had dinner and Katie was in bed at eight. She hadn't seen Mark in about twenty minutes, since he went up to read a story to Katie. She walked up the stairs and peeked into the room to see Mark asleep in the big, glider chair and Katie asleep in the bed. She smiled to herself knowing that between Katie and pain meds Mark was bound to be tired. She sighed and walked back down the stairs beginning to clean.

About ten minutes later, there was a knock at the door. She glanced the clock to see it was 8:30 so it wasn't any of her friends. They wouldn't knock anyway, they would just come in. She walked to the door and opened it flicking on the porch light.

"What are you doing here?" She said with a confused face.

"I wanted to see you."

"For what?" She said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Meredith, I'm dying."


	35. All At Once

She stood frozen looking at him as the words ran through her head over and over.

"What?" She squeaked out. "Thatcher, what are you talking about?"

"I have pancreatic cancer and I'm not getting better."

"I…I…" She stuttered. She paused. "I'm sorry; I don't know what to say."

"It's okay. I'll let you have some time to process this." He said touching her hand before walking away.

She stumbled back into the house and shut the door. She slid down the door and pulled put her hands onto her face and started to sob into them. It hadn't been too long when another knock came at the door. She reached up and grabbed a tissue wiping the mascara from her eyes the best she could. She sniffled and opened the door again.

"What are you doing here?" She said wiping her eyes once more.

"What's wrong, Meredith?" Derek asked. She looked at the five people standing in front of her.

"What do you want, Derek?" He voice was a little harsher.

"Are you hurt?" He asked.

"I'm fine, Derek. I doesn't concern you." She said sniffling again. "What are you doing on my porch?"

"We were wondering in Mark was here." Nancy said.

"He, um," She sniffled again rubbing her eyes. "He fell asleep when he was reading Katie a story."

"Meredith…" Derek said still concerned. She put up her hand cutting him off.

"Just leave it, Derek. I can't deal with this right now. I…" She was cut off by Mark's voice.

"I fell asleep." He yawned. "Who's at the door?" She turned to look at him. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"We'll talk later. I have to go do… something. The Shepherds…" She said before rushing away. She didn't know why she was crying so hard over him since he wasn't there for her. But the thought of him being gone, still hit as hard as if he had always been there for her.

"Did you guys do anything?" Mark asked harshly.

"No, she was crying when she answered the door." Kathleen said quickly.

"Excuse me." Mark said hurrying into the kitchen. When he walked in, Meredith was sitting on the floor with her knees pulled up to her chest. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Mer, what happen?"

"Go back out with your… family." She chocked out the last word. He sat down beside her.

"What happened, Meredith?" She looked over at him.

"My father came by. He's dying, Mark. He has pancreatic cancer and he's not going to get better." She cried putting her head on his shoulder. "And I froze. I didn't know what to say. He blamed me for Susan's death and I was so mad at him. Now, he dying. I don't know what to do." She started to sob again. "I want to hate him for everything he did to me. But… I can't. He's still my father."

"I know, Mer. I'm so sorry." He said putting his arm around her pulling her closer. He kissed her head and laid the side of his head onto the top of hers.

"Everything just feels like it's happening all at once and I can't handle it." She sobbed. He just nodded.


	36. Sleeping

It didn't take long for her to fall asleep in his arms. He picked up her small body with ease carefully not scratching her with his cast. He walked into the living room noticing the door was still open. He didn't bother to shut it right away and headed up the stairs. He silently wondered when exactly the Shepherd's had left as he walked into her room laying her down in the bed. He looked down at the sleeping form pulling the cover over her body, then kissed her cheek. He stood there for a few minutes, before walking back out of the room. He headed down the stairs pulling out his cell phone to call Alex. The wind was blowing outside reminding him to shut the door. He walked over pulling the phone up to his ear. Subconsciously, he looked outside and noticed Derek and his four sisters on the porch. Jessica, Marie, and Kathleen were sitting on the swing while Derek and Nancy stood.

"Hello?" Alex's voice rang through the phone. "Hello?"

"Kerev?" Mark said still looking at the Shepherds. "I'm at your house. Meredith… Her dad came by."

"How bad is it?" He groaned.

"Bad…" He said with a sigh. "I can't talk now, but I just wanted to let you know. But I'll stay."

"Yeah, thanks, Sloan."

Mark hung up. "What are you guys doing here?

"What happened to Mer?" Derek asked.

"When are you going to stop?" Mark said with a sigh. "You cheated on her. You don't get to know everything that's going on in her life."

"She was crying. I just…"

"Her father came by."

"Oh… How did that go?"

"None of your business." He snapped. "I have to go. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Without giving them a chance to answer, he walked back in the house.

He eventually found a blanket and pillow in one of the hall closets. He adjusted himself in the most comfortable position on the couch that he could which was still pretty uncomfortable. He turned off all the lights and shut his eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She woke up the next day still in the clothes from the day before. She slipped out of bed glancing at the clock seeing it was only five am. Her shift didn't start to noon, if she decided to even go in. She headed downstairs, but she stopped short. He was snoring softly and in an uncomfortable position. His feet were propped up on one arm while his head was on the either. The cover had fallen off of him at some point in the night, so she walked over and picked it up. She gentle laid it over his body and looked at him. After a second, she leaned down and softly kissed his cheek before walking into the kitchen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, Katie hurried down the steps stopping at the couch to look at her father asleep on it. Her face scrunched up with confusion as she walked into the kitchen.

"Why is Daddy sleeping on the couch?" She asked. Meredith, who was making breakfast, walked over and kissed her cheek picking her up.

"Daddy was being nice to Mommy so he stayed over last night to make sure Mommy was okay, I think." Meredith explained slipping her into a chair.

"Is Daddy going to be here when I wake up all the time?" Katie asked with excitement. Meredith looked at her daughter.

"I hope so, but I don't know." She set the food on the table before sitting across the table from Katie. She smiled to herself. Katie was so smart for her age. She picked up on everything so easily.


	37. Another Thing Goes Wrong

"Mark? Mark?" She said shaking his arm gently. "Wake up."

"Hmm?" He mumbled not opening his eyes.

"Mark." She said again and he reluctantly opened his eyes.

"Meredith? Are you okay?" He said looking at her. She smiled at him softly.

"Thank you." She said softly. "For everything."

"I love you. I would do anything for you." He said lacing his hand with hers. She leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too, Mark."

"Are you going to talk to him?"

Meredith nodded slowly. "Later. I can't handle it now."

He nodded. "I'm here for you." There was a minute of silence. "Is Katie up?"

"She's finishing breakfast." Meredith said. Mark pulled her down into his strong arms.

She kisses his arm. "Katie asked me something today."

"What?"

"She asked if you would always be here when she wakes up."

"What did you say?"

Meredith sighed. "I said… that I hope so, but I didn't know."

"We can do this at any pace you want."

She stayed quiet for a second. "Mark, will you… stay here with us?" She asked quietly.

"Are you asking me to move in?"

"No… Yeah I guess I am."

"I would love to." She rolled over and looked at him lying on his chest. "I love you, Mer."

"I love you too." She leaned down and kissed him on the lips.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Later that day…_

Katie was taking her afternoon nap and Meredith and Mark were watching a movie. She had her head resting on his chest as he was toying with her hair. The door bell rang causing Meredith to groan. She got up.

"If it's the Shepherds…" She said walking to the door not bothering to finish her sentence. She opened the door and… there stood the Shepherds. "Do you people just plan to come at the worse time?" Mark laughed from the couch. She switched her stance crossing her arms across her chest. "What do you want?"

"We said we were sorry." Derek said.

"Sorry about what? That I got breast cancer? Or that you were a bastard?" The five stayed silence causing her to shake her head. "I got my answer."

"Is Mark…?" Derek asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah he's here." She walked back into the house. "Mark they want to talk to you."

Mark got off the couch hitting pause on the movie and walked to the door as Meredith walked into the kitchen.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked calmly.

"You said you would see us today." Kathleen reminded him.

"Oh…" He said. "Um…" He stepped outside onto the porch and shut the door.

They had talked about different things, avoid the subject of Meredith, for about a half an hour when a car pulled up in front of the house. Alex got out.

"What are you doing here, Kerev?" Mark asked. Alex made a confused face.

"I live here." He said walking up the stairs.

"I mean why aren't you at work?"

"I've been at work for like 36 hours." He said opening the door. "Mer here?"

"Yeah."

About ten minutes later, the door opened and Meredith walked out. She didn't notice them right away. She let her eyes close as tears ran down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Mark asked jumping up causing her to jump.

"What are you still doing here? I thought you left." She said quickly wiping her eyes.

"What's wrong, Mer?"

"He called. The doctor said his cancer has spread. They don't think he'll make it to the end of the week."

"I'm so sorry, Mer."

She started to cry. "I hate that I care. I hate that I even give a damn he doesn't know I have a daughter. I just want to freaking hate him."

"Where are you going?"

"Mercy West." She said as he hugged her.

"Do you want me to come?"

"No, I need to do this alone." She took a deep breath. "I have to go." She hurried down the stairs and to her car. Her phone started to ring. "Hello?"

She unlocked the car as she answered.

"Is this Dr. Grey?" A man said on the other line.

"Yes." She answered stopping after putting her purse on her car. She leaned against the car.

"This is Dr. Hamilton, your oncologist from a couple days ago." As requested by the oncologist in New York she had a follow-up in Seattle soon after she got in town.

"Yes, I remember."

"We found a mass in your breast. It could just be scar tissue showing up on the scan but I want to sure."

It felt like someone punched her in the gut and knocked the wind out of her. She slid down the car to the ground.

"When can you make an appointment? Tomorrow, maybe?"

"Yeah… I'll get out of work." She said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Okay, at ten?"

"Okay." She hung up before anything else was said as she started to sob. She put her head in her hands as her body started to shake. Mark looked up and noticed her sobbing.

"Meredith?" He yelled hurrying down the stairs. "Meredith? What's wrong?" She couldn't speak. "Derek get Kerev."

Derek opened the door to the house. "Kerev." He yelled. "Kerev!" Alex appeared at the top of the steps in a pair of basketball type shorts. "Something is wrong with Meredith."

"Oh crap." He hurried down the stairs and out the door. "Meredith." He hurried to the car. "What's wrong?"

"I… I can't… do this all… over." She gasped.

"Do what all over?" Mark asked.

"Chemo…. I can't do it again."

"What's going on, Mer?" Alex asked.

"They found a mass." She sobbed.


	38. Four Words

She stood outside the room. Her eyes were red with tears. She wanted to go in, but what was there to say? 'Hey. I know I didn't get a chance to know you, but sorry you're dying.' Yeah that would go over well. She sighed looking down at her feet.

"Meredith?" A voice came. She turned her head to look. Molly stood beside her. "Are you going in?"

She sighed. "What am I supposed to say? He hasn't been around since I was five then he shows up on my porch saying that he's dying."

Molly took a deep breath. "I can't tell you what to say. Just… even if it's a cliché, just do what your heart tells you."

Meredith sighed and pushed the door open to his room.

"Meredith," He smiled weakly at her.

"Hey," She smiled back and settled into a chair. There was an uncomfortable silence between the two. "You have a granddaughter."

"What?" He asked.

"I have a daughter. Her name is Katherine Nicole Sloan. She's two."

"When?"

"I had breast cancer so I went to San Francisco then New York. I didn't want to abort her so I waited until I had her. It came back and went away. Now there's a possibility it's back again."

"A possibility?" He asked.

"My doctor called and said that they see a mass, but it's probably just scar tissue."

He nodded. "I hope it's just scar tissue, Meredith."

"Thank you."

"Is Katherine healthy?"

"Very."

There was a brief silence before Thatcher spoke again. "Are you happy?"

She sighed. "I think I am. Katie finally knows her father. I love Mark more than anything. I mean cancer sucks."

He laughed. "I can agree with you there." Silence fell over them again. "I'm sorry, Mer. I really am."

"For what?"

"For not being there while you grew up. I should have fought harder."

Meredith sighed. "Thank you."

He looked down at the end of the bed. "I did fight though. I fought but your mother was just so damn stubborn."

She giggled. "That's mom for you."

He smiled. "Yeah."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She got home clutching the box in her arms. What it held inside was a mystery, but she held onto it as if it was keeping her alive. Pushing the door open to the quiet house, she looked around.

"Hello?" She called getting no answer in return. She flicked on the kitchen light to find a note on the table. Walking over, she picked it up and looked at it.

_**Mer, **_

_**I took Katie out to eat. Kerev got paged to the hospital again. We'll be back later. **_

_**Love you, **_

_**Mark**_

She put the note down and looked at the box that she had sat on the table. She grabbed a knife and walked back over to the box. Taking a deep breath, she cut the tape running down the middle to hold it close. Carefully pulling back the flaps of the box, she looked in.

Tears began to collect in her eyes as she remembered that day.

_She sat at the bottom of the stairs tears rolled down her cheeks as she listened to her mother's voice yelling at her father. She hugged the bear close to her chest in some hope of getting comfort. At the age of five, she didn't understand why her parents were always fighting. She just wanted them to stop. She wanted them to be happy. _

_The thump of the suitcase hitting the stairs echoed from behind her, but she didn't get up. _

"_Meredith, you have to let Daddy by."_

"_No." She shook her head sprawling out on the stairs further. _

"_Meredith, please."_

"_No, don't go."_

"_I have to."_

"_Meredith, get out of the way." Her mother said. _

"_No!" Meredith screamed as she began to cry harder. _

"_Move, Meredith." Ellis said pulling her up from the stairs. Meredith started to scream. _

"_Don't do that, please," Thatcher begged, but Meredith kept screaming until she couldn't scream any longer. Thatcher bent down and picked up the teddy bear she had dropped. _

"_Don't go, Daddy!" She yelled. _

"_I have to. I'll visit."_

"_Like hell you will." Ellis mumbled. _

"_Here take this." Thatcher said holding out the bear. She shook her head. _

"_Keep it. I want you to re member." She sniffled._

"_I will always remember you."_

_She hugged his leg. "I don't want you to go."_

"_I know."_

"_I love you, Daddy."_

"_I love you too, Mer."_

She looked down in the box wiping a few tears from her eyes as she picked up the teddy bear that sat inside. Some of the fur was matted or missing just like she remembered it. She pulled it close to her chest and started to cry. At the bottom of the box sat a card. She picked it up and quickly took it out of the envelope.

One the front there was a picture of a teddy bear sitting on a window sill. She opened it and written in pen were the four words she never thought she would here again.

"_**I love you, Mer."**_


	39. Dehydration

She didn't know how long she had been laying there. Her eyes burned as she peeled her eyelids open. Rolling onto her back, she let her arms and leg sprawl out across the floor. The uncomfortable carpet rubbed roughly against her bare arms and exposed lower back that had scrunched up towards her upper back. Clutching the bear close to her chest, she reached up and touched her swollen eyes and face. Letting her hand fall, she hugged the bear closer to her chest. Everything seemed to happen at the same time and she felt like she was drowning in it. Her eyes traveled the room until they settled onto the clock. It was nearly seven meaning she had been asleep on the floor for almost three hours causing her to wonder if Katie and Mark had gotten home. The thought didn't last long before it was replaced with a thought of one of the many things going on in her life.

Her eyes fell shut as a couple of tears rolled down her cheeks. She squeezed the bear as hard as she could.

A few minutes later, the door opened. She didn't hear it right away. The sound overpowered by her sobs. It wasn't until she heard a hushed voice. Her eyes slowly peeled open. The light burned her eyes. Her cheeks were flushed and heated. The tear stains itched and burned all at the same time.

"Mer?" The voice came again, but she didn't move. He came into view looking around until his eyes fall to the ground. "Meredith, what's wrong?" In his arms, he held Katie who was asleep. She didn't answer just stared at the father/daughter moment. Tears rolled down her tears began to fall as she thought of all the moments she could have had with Thatcher. "Meredith…"

Meredith sniffled as she wiped her eyes but the tears didn't stop flowing. "Just… go lay her down." She sat up slowly still cradling the bear. The room started to spin as Mark looked at her helplessly before walking up the stairs. She grabbed the chair trying to find some feeling of support as her body began to sway. Shutting her eyes didn't seem to help so after a few minutes of trying she tried to pull herself to her feet. She grabbed the back of the recliner as her knees felt like they were about to buckle. His footsteps echoed through her head. His figure became blurred as he appeared at the bottom of the steps. His voice became distorted as he called her name and asked her what was wrong. As he stepped towards her, her body swayed and felt as if she was about to fall over. Her knees began to collapse as he touched her arms.

"Mer, what's wrong?" The bear slipped out of her arms, but she didn't make a move to catch it. "Meredith?" Her legs slipped out from underneath her and she tumbled towards the floor. He grabbed her arms preventing too hard of a collision with the floor. Gently letting her down on the floor, he got down to her level. "Meredith? What's wrong?" He put his hand on the side of her head so she was looking at him. "Meredith? What's wrong?"

She sat staring at him through the white cloudiness that filled her eyes. He looked around the room; the bear, wet carpet. Then his eyes fell on her; puffy eyes, redness, smeared make-up. He could tell she was dizzy, not coherent, headache…maybe.

"Mer, when was the last time you drank something?" He asked putting his fingers on her radial artery. "You're pulse is slow. When was the last time you had anything to drink, Mer?"

"I… I don't know." She tried to think about it, but she was drawing a blank.

"You're becoming dehydrated. We have to get you to the hospital to get an IV."

She jerked her hand away. "No."

"Mer, you have to."

"No, Thatcher…" She started dry sobbing. "…is dying in a hospital." She fell into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. Gently swaying her, he kissed her head.

"Sh… Okay. We won't go to the hospital." Grabbing his cell phone off his belt, he opened it and sent a text message to Alex telling him to bring home two IV bags and two needles. Knowing he would be leaving in only ten or twenty minutes, he was confident she would be okay without a visit to the hospital. "It's okay." He stroked her back as she shook in his arms.


	40. Hearing Him

She was better after a couple hours of IV fluids. Physically better at least. She laid in her bed unable to cry any longer. She could hear their hushed tones down the stairs. What they were saying, she wasn't sure nor did she really care. Her whole body felt numb and she wasn't sure why. After twenty years of him not being her father, she still feels so hurt by him dying. The door bell rang, but she didn't even think about getting in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Not tonight, guys." He sighed.

"Sloan…" He walked out of the kitchen. "Never mind."

"I'll be right there, Kerev… You've got some blood on your shirt."

He looked down at his shirt. "It's Mer's." He said before disappearing again.

"What does he mean? Why does he have Meredith's blood on his shirt?" Derek asked.

"Thank you for your concern, but it's none of your business."

"Just is she okay? We feel like we've just added to her situation." Nancy said playing with her fingers.

Mark nodded. "You have. You all have…"

"We were just protecting you."

"Did I ask to be protected?" He almost yelled. He lowered his voice as he continued to talk not wanting to wake Katie. "What gave you the right to question her? I'm in love with Meredith. Fifteen years ago, would I have said that about anybody? I love Katie. You guys have no right to come to Seattle saying you give a damn about me then try and ruin all I've got going for me right now."

"We're sorry." Kathleen stressed.

"I just wish that the damage hadn't already been done." He said quietly before stepping back into the house more. "I'll see you later." With that, he shut the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She heard it. She heard him. And right then… she knew she would be okay. She would get through it. She could hear his footsteps coming up the stairs and echoed down the hall towards her room. The door slowly opened and she watched as he slipped in. He made his way to the bed.

Noticing that she was awake, he decided to talk.

"How are you feeling?"

She didn't say anything right away. He brushed a few strands of hair out of her eyes. She grabbed his hand.

"I love you too, Mark." A small smile came across his face as he bent down and kissed her cheek. "Mark?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you lay with me?"

He smiled and nodded as she slowly moved over. He took off his shoes and climbed into bed beside her. She rolled onto her side so her back was to him as he wrapped his arm protectively around her waist. Getting closer to his body, she could feel his heat radiate off of him.

"I'm going to be okay. We're going to be okay." She said quietly. He kissed the back of her head.

"Yeah. We're going to be okay."

She rubbed the back of his hand that was wrapped around her. Lacing her fingers with his, she kissed it before letting it fall back to his original place.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you, too."

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_40!!! 40 Chapters. I'm so proud!!!_**

**_Sorry that it's a little short though. _**


	41. Doctor's Appointment

_The next day…_

She trudged into the doctors' office Mark practically holding her up. It had been five hours since she received the call that Thatcher had died. Mark had cradled her as she cried into his chest until she couldn't cry any longer. Now, she was practically a zombie walking into the doctors' office for her appointment. Her eyes were red, puffy with dark circles under them. Her hair sticking up and her clothes wrinkled and too big for her hanging off her small frame. The people in the waiting room sat legs crossed wearing their business attire throwing her dirty looks as if she were a whore coming in for an STD test. Mark had to let go of her to sign her in causing her to almost fall over. He caught her as she started to cave and leaned her against him. She put her head on his shoulder completely unaware of her surroundings.

"Come on, Mer." He whispered glaring at the nurses' who were looking at her as something disgusting. She walked liked a zombie staying close to him. His arm was wrapped around helping her sit. They sat down in the corner of the room. He noticed all the women who were "reading" magazines looking at her every few seconds. She just continued to stare off into the distance before burying her head into his neck.

"Meredith Grey?" A nurse called, but Meredith didn't react.

"Mer, it's time to go." He whispered.

Her eyes didn't change from the blank stare as he couched up and walked to the door. The nurse watched curiously as the couple continued down the hall slightly in front of her. "This room. Change into that gown." She motioned towards the room before disappearing again. Mark walked her in carefully couching her on the way.

"Mer, you have to change." He whispered.

She looked at the gown slightly unsure of what to do. Just staring blankly at it. He handed it to her, but she dropped it her jaw gently shaking. He walked over and helped her unbutton her shirt and slip it down her arms. Carefully, he slid on the gown her eyes still glued on the wall ahead of her. He helped her onto the bed and laid her back before taking a seat in the stool. Her eyes were glued to the ceiling as a knock came at the door and it slowly opened. Dr. Hamilton walked in throwing her a smile that quickly faded seeing her appearance.

"Dr. Grey?" He said uncertain.

Her eyes didn't move, so Mark decided to speak up. "I'm Mark Sloan." He extended a hand that Dr. Hamilton shook. "Mer's dad died, so…" He whispered.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." He said quietly. He nodded. "Dr. Grey? I just want to do an ultrasound and another MRI."

Meredith nodded slowly barely listening as Mark helped pull he gown down some. Silence filled the room as Hamilton got the ultrasound ready.

"I'm just going to…"

"I know the drill." She whispered and with that Hamilton continued to do the procedure. After hitting a few buttons on the keyboard and nodded.

"Well, Dr. Grey, it looks like scar tissue, but I'm going to do an MRI to confirm."

She nodded barely listening to the words.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They returned home about an hour after the MRI with the doctor's promise that he would call as soon as he got the results. She had gone upstairs and fallen asleep. He cleaned up and played with Katie trying to keep her calm. He could hear the ring of her phone from upstairs.

"I'll be right back, Katie." She nodded as he headed upstairs.

He stood in the doorway as she quietly nodded and said 'uh-huh.'

"Thank you." She mumbled hanging up and her eyes met with Mark's. "It's scar tissue." She sniffled.

"That's great." He kissed her.

"Yeah." She laid her head on his chest.

"You okay?"

"I just need some time."

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered.


	42. They're Back

She smiled to herself watching as Mark yelled at an intern about something he should have done. She couldn't exactly hear what he was saying, but he looked pretty mad. He happened to glance up catching her eyes. He winked at her and smiled briefly before yelling at the intern looked to be now trying to explain himself.

"Making eyes at McSteamy?"

"I think I have full rights to do so." She said smirking as she turned to look at her person.

Christina shrugged not giving an answer. It was true Meredith Grey soon-to-be Sloan was the only one allowed to look at McSteamy that way. Nearly a year after her father's death and the threat of her having cancer again, they were still going and happy. Nearly a year after the Shepherds came to town, made Meredith's life hell, and left, they were expecting their second child and were engaged to be married.

A lot had changed since Thatcher had died. She had gotten pregnant and was almost five months along. Two months previous to find out about the baby Mark asked Meredith to marry him. Katie was overjoyed about her parents and the new baby boy coming into the family.

Meredith rotated to the chair to look at her person. "What are you doing? How was surgery?"

"How can surgery be bad?" Christina asked taking one of her potato chips.

"True." She giggled redoing her hair. Christina's pager went off.

"See you later." She called back running off.

"Bye." Meredith called after her before turning back to her chart. "Hey." She smiled at him.

"Hey." Alex said taking a pen out of the group of others. "How's the baby doing?"

She smiled rubbing her stomach. "He's doing well."

"Have you decided on a name?"

Meredith smirked at him. "Maybe."

"Come on, tell me."

"I'm not telling anyone until we decide." She stood up and smiled. "Sorry."

"Heading to lunch?" He asked walking along side of her.

"Yep. Want to come?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to go get Katie. Can you tell Mark?"

"Yeah." He said walking the opposite directing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She got down into the café with a three, almost four year old in her arms telling her about how her day was going. Mark stood up and walked over when he saw them coming.

"Hi Daddy." Katie said holding her arms out to be transferred from Meredith's arms to Mark's.

"Hey, Sweetie." Mark said kissing her cheek before kissing Meredith light. "How was your day?"

"It was so much fun." She gushed as they walked back to the table. "Hi Alex."

"Hey, Katie." He said as Mark set her down between himself and Alex. Mark pulled out the seat for Meredith. She smiled and sat down.

"Have you had a good day, Alex?" Katie said trying to be one of the adults.

"Yeah. Have you?"

"Yep." She nodded making swirls in her ketchup with the French fries her father had given her.

"Hey guys." Izzie said as she and her boyfriend, Steven, walked up. They had been dating for six months or so.

"Hey." They all mumbled back.

"Izzie, guess what?"

"What?" Izzie asked sitting down in the seat Steven had pulled out for her.

"We need to make cookies."

"For what?" Izzie asked.

"My daycare party."

"You have a daycare party?" Izzie said and Katie nodded vigorously.

"On the 22nd for Christmas." Meredith commented. "Would you…"

"And you said you cooked." Izzie said raising her eyebrow.

"I cook. You're the baker." Meredith corrected.

"Yeah, Izz, nothing can bet your cookies." Steven said.

"It's the truth." Izzie sighed.

"Way to be modest, Barbie." Alex said.

"Katie, I would be happy to make you cookies. On one condition."

"What?" Katie asked.

"You have to help me."

Katie smiled widely. "Okay."

Meredith intertwined her fingers in Mark and rested their hands on her stomach. He looked over and smiled as he felt the baby kick underneath his hand. She smiled back before getting intertwined in the conversation.

A pager went off, and they all looked at their pagers.

"It's me." Mark sighed. "I'll see you guys later." He kissed Meredith and the top of Katie's head before running off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You paged?" He asked slightly annoyed that he had to leave lunch.

"Yeah. There are some people looking for you."

He sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Where?"

"Waiting room."

"Thanks." He turned and walked off.

Pushing the door open, he looked around to see Derek standing in front of a group of five people.

He sighed as he looked at the group more closely. Kathleen, Marie, Jessica, Nancy, and Mama Shepherd sat in the seats. They're back…

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**There won't be too many more chapters. And I decided to bring to Shepherd clan back.**_


	43. At Your Place

"What are you guys doing here?" Mark asked walking up to them.

"Markie!" Mama Shepherd squealed wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hey, Mama Shepherd." He smiled hugging her. "What's going on? Did I for get Derek's birthday or something? Derek, man, I was going to say happy birthday, but…"

"Shut up, Mark." Derek said rolling his eyes.

"What can't we come visit our brothers without a reason?" Nancy asked wrapping her arms Mark.

"Yeah you can, Nancy, but… You usually don't." Mark said looking at her suspiciously as he hugged Kathleen then Marie and finally Jessica. "Derek do you want a hug too… you know so you don't feel left out."

"Shut it, Sloan." Derek snapped.

"You're loss. So…What are you doing here?"

"Well, Derek over here tells up you have news that you haven't shared with the family." Jessica stated looking at him expectantly.

"Did he?" Mark said with a fake smile plastered on his face as he looked at Derek.

"Yes he did. He didn't know that it was a secret." Derek said with the same smile plastered on his face.

"Dear God, Mark. When were you planning to tell us that you're got Meredith pregnant again and you're planning on marrying this girl." Mama Shepherd almost yelled.

Mark rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, it's not like you guys welcomed Meredith with open arms. Now, I'm at work. I have patients." He kissed Mama Shepherd's cheek. "I'll see you guys later. Dinner? Dinner would be good."

Before they could say anything, he turned and walked away.

"Markus Sloan, you better not walk away from me." Mama Shepherd yelled close on his heels with the others not far behind.

"I'm at work, Mama Shepherd. There are sick people here. You can't yell in the hallways." He commented stopping to look at her.

"Am I ever going to meet this girl and my granddaughter?" Mama Shepherds asked.

"Yes." He sighed.

"When were you going to tell us, Markie? The week before the wedding?"

"I don't know, Mama. We can't do this here. I'm sorry."

He turned to walked away. Mama Shepherd put her hands on his hip. "We're staying for Christmas, Markus."

"You're what?" He said in a low tone walking back to the group.

He loved Mama Shepherd with all his heart, but she was a very opinionated woman and wasn't afraid to show it. She never cared what people thought of her. She cared about what she thought of herself and she always said that she wouldn't respect herself if she let people do to her as they please.

"It's Christmas, Mark. Time for family."

"What about Nancy's, Kathleen's, Jessica's, and Marie's kids? They can't go without their mothers on Christmas."

"Mark, do you serious think we're that unplanned?" Jessica laughed.

"What do you mean?" Mark asked with wide eyes.

"He's no naïve." Marie laughed.

"What?"

"Well, John, Steve, Kenny, and Lance are coming here tomorrow… with the kids." Kathleen explained.

"We figured we could hold the Christmas party at your house."

"My house?!" Mark almost yelled. "You didn't think of asking me first."

"Please, Mark… And give you time to back out?" Nancy laugh.

"We know better than that." Marie laughed.

"No…" Mark said sternly. "No, no, no… NO!"

"Come on, Mark. Think about it. Derek says you get off at four. Come meet us for dinner."

Before Mark could protest they walked away. "Oh my god." He sighed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My family is here." Mark said coming up behind her.

Meredith's smile fell and her laughter at something Alex had said died. "What?"

"I didn't know they were coming."

She turned to look at him. "Seriously?"

"I'm going to take care of it. Don't you and baby boy Sloan worry about it."

"How can I not worry about it?"

"I'm meeting them for dinner, now. I'm going to take care of this. I love you." He said kissing her. "And I love you." He said kissing her stomach. He looked at her shocked face and smiled lightly. "Don't worry. I can take care of this." He said kissing her again. "Okay?"

She slowly nodded. "Okay."

He sighed. "Alright… I love you and I'll see you later."

"I love you too." He walked away and Meredith slowly turned and looked at Alex. "Please kill me now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're late." Kathleen mocked.

"Sorry, patients don't stop dying when I'm scheduled to leave."

"Don't worry about it, Markie." Mama Shepherd said. "Now… You know I'm not one to beat around the bush."

He nodded. "That's for sure."

"So let's not beat around the bush and talk about Christmas."

Mark nodded. "We aren't having it at my house. I cannot have 28 people at my house."

"We all take turns having it at people's houses. You can't be exempted from the rule." Nancy stated.

"Meredith is five months pregnant. We're planning a wedding. We just moved into the new house. Meredith's family wants us to be there for Christmas. Katie has never met 24 of you, not to mention the only memory of the four of you she has met is of you guys making her cry, making her mother cry, and making my life a living hell."

"Oh, please, Mark don't be a drama queen." Kathleen sighed.

"Don't be a drama queen." He almost yelled. "You made her cry the day after she met me! Her father!"

"And she hasn't met me! Her grandmother!" Mama Shepherd pointed out.

"And what do you mean Meredith's family wants you guys there on Christmas. I'm sorry to tell you, but she isn't close to her sisters, her mother is dead, he stepmother is dead, and her father is dead." Derek pointed out.

"She still has a family, Derek." Mark said coldly. "Izzie, George, Alex, and Christina. Ring a bell?"

"They aren't her real family." Derek said raising an eyebrow.

"They are the closing thing that Katie has to aunts and uncles and the closest thing Meredith has to family. They deserve to be together too. My family doesn't automatically trumps hers."

"But if it isn't her real family. And we're your real family. Doesn't that mean we trump them?" Marie asked.

"No, Marie, it doesn't. They are always there for us. We're always there for them. It's been that was for like eight years."

"And we've been your family for like thirty-six." Nancy said.

"Regardless of who wants who where… I can't have twenty-six people at our house that we just moved into with no warning."

"We're giving you warning. You have six days." Kathleen pointed out. Mark glared at her.

"We just can't do it. I'm not putting this stress on, Meredith. Why can't you have it at Derek's…" His voice faded as they snickered at him. "Okay, shut up."

"Mark, we are your family." Mama Shepherd said.

Mark sighed. "I'll talk to Meredith and Katie." He knew that there was no way to get out of it, but he had to try.


	44. His Family

He sat in their bed waiting for her to come back from putting Katie to bed. Trying to think of the words, he needed to stay to here about the current situation with his family. He looked up as she walked in yawning.

"Tired?" He asked.

"Yeah." She mumbled crawling into bed putting her head on his chest. There were a few seconds of silence as he absently rubbed her stomach.

"Mer?" He finally said looking down to find that her eyes were closed.

"Hmm?" She answered.

"I have to talk to you."

"Tomorrow. I'm too tired right now." She said burying her head into his chest more.

"Mer…"

She groaned quietly. "Please."

"It's important."

She sighed lifting her eyes up to him. "Yeah?"

He opened his mouth to say something, but sighed. "You know I love you right?"

"Of course." She mumbled. "Discussion over?"

He chuckled. "No… Mer? My family…" He paused and thought for a second. "Want to have Christmas over here."

"What?" She said her head popping up.

"They want to come here to celebrate on Christmas."

"What?" She repeated her eyes widening.

"Calm down, Mer. Breathe." Mark said sitting up. He took her hand.

"I am breathing." She snapped and sighed. "Sorry. I'm just…"

"I know Mer." He wrapped his arms around her letting his hands rest on her stomach. "I love you, Mer."

"I love you too." She said laying back into his lap and chest. "I'm sorry, Mark." Her eyes shut. "I know they're your family, but… I can't do this again. Not now. Too much is going on."

He intertwined his fingers with her. "I know, Mer. I'm so sorry that I have to dump this on you now. They didn't tell me that they were coming or gave me any warning about this. They just sprung it on me." Meredith nodded. "And they can't hold it at Derek's trailer. They can't fit twenty people into that tin can."

Meredith's eyes popped. "Twenty eight people?"

Mark nodded sighing. "The girls' husbands and kids are flying in too." Meredith groaned. "Fourteen kids ranging from the ages three and fourteen." He laid his head on the top of her head running his hand through her hair.

Meredith groaned. "What about the house and the wedding and Izzie and Alex and Christina and George?" She rambled. "The nursery is half finished. There are boxes everywhere. The house is a wreck."

"I know." He knew it was best to let her ramble.

"I don't have time to deal with planning a party and cleaning the house. I'm pulling extra shifts, so I don't have to worry about getting behind when I go on maternity leave in two and a half months. I can't do this right now. Besides, I promised Izz that we would be at her dinner."

"I know, Mer."

She looked at her hands before turning around to face him. "I'm not letting you become me. I'm not letting you regret not spending time with your mother and father and sisters before its too late. I never want you to regret me or anything that we do." She touched her face. "All I want is for you to be happy. Do you want this?"

"Mer, all that matters is that I have you, Katie, and the baby you're carrying. That's all that matters."

She kissed him deeply. "I love you, Mark."

"I love you too."

She took a deep breath and leaned back into his embrace. "We can try to make this work."

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "You are the most amazing person I've ever met."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith walked into the hospital. It was nearly nine o'clock in the morning. Mark's shift didn't start for three more hours, so he was going to be bringing Katie in. Even though, her own shift didn't start for a half an hour, she was still there. She was there early to talk to Izzie, George, Alex, and Christina to try to figure out what to do about Christmas.

Taking a long sip from her tea, she walked across the lobby in her own little world unaware of the people around her.

"Meredith?" A voice came from behind her. She turned to look to find Derek there with his sisters and a woman who she figured was Mama Shepherd.

"Yes, Dr. Shepherd?" She asked.

They never became friends again. Partly because of the betrayal from when he cheated on her. Partly because of all the hurt he had helped his sisters inflict on her at one of her hardest times.

"Have you seen Mark?" He asked as the group moved towards her.

"Yes, but he doesn't come in until noon."

"Oh…" Derek's voice faded. "You remember Nancy, Kathleen, Marie, and Jessica, right?"

"Yeah. Hi." She said awkwardly.

"And this is my mother." He said introducing the sweet-appearing elder woman.

"Hi, nice to meet you." She awkwardly shook her hand. "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"Patients?" Derek asked.

"Something like that." Meredith shrugged. "I'll see you later."

She headed off down the hall when she noticed someone or some people following her. She glanced over her shoulder to find them following her.

"Ah, is there something I can do for you?" She asked.

"We were actually wondering if you knew anything about Christmas plans." Nancy finally spoke up.

"Um… You have to talk to Mark about that." She said walking backwards. "I'm sorry, but I really have to go meet some people before I start work."

Before they could say anything, she hurried down the hall.


	45. Followed

"I am in hell." She announced as she came into the locker room. Everyone looked up and gave a short nod before going back to their duties at their locker. "Aren't you going to be supportive or ask why?" She asked sitting down on the bench.

"Why?" Alex asked sitting beside her.

"Because the damn Shepherds are in town and want to have their damn Christmas party at my house."

"That sucks." Alex sighed.

She glared at him. "Totally not helping, Kerev."

"Wait, their Christmas party? What about our Christmas dinner?" Izzie asked.

"That's what I said." Meredith sighed. "I don't know what to do. They're out there waiting to talk to Mark."

"Doesn't his shift start in like three hours?" Christina asked.

Meredith nodded.

The door opened and George walked in. "Hey, Mer? There are some people out there looking for you."

Meredith groaned. "I am in hell."

"You're at a hospital. You're a doctor. It's not like they can follow you." Izzie suggested.

"Why do McAss and his McAssish family even want to do Christmas here?" Christina asked.

"Because… I don't know. I was planning on Christmas with my family. The house is a mess with nursery stuff. I'm five months pregnant and picking up extra shifts and all my extra time I'm spending with Mark and Katie and you guys. I do not have time to clean my house and plan a freaking party for like twenty-seven people."

"Twenty-seven?" George said.

"Fourteen kids ranging from three to like fourteen. Derek's four sisters. Derek's mother. Derek's four brother in-laws. Derek. Mark. Me. Katie… Twenty-seven."

"Sorry, Mer." Alex said.

"Thanks." She sighed before standing up and opening her locker. "We better get going."

Quickly changing, she and her friends walked out of the locker room. "So what do you guys have today?" She asked. "Any surgeries I can steal?"

"Do you think we would tell you now that you said you would try to steal them?" George asked.

She shrugged. "But you guys love me." She batted her eyelashes at them as they approached the nurses' station. "Can I get the chart for 4103, please?"

One of the nurses nodded as Meredith turned to look at her friends. She noticed the Shepherd's close by following Derek to the nurses' station talking to him even though he looked not to be listening.

"Please, can I get in on a surgery?" She pleaded to her friends.

"Sorry, Mer." Alex said patting her arm before walking off calling back. "See you at lunch."

"Yeah, we better go to. We're scrubbing in soon." Izzie said gesturing herself and George.

"I have to go too. See you later Mer." Christina said and they all walked off.

"Traitors." She mumbled to herself.

"Here is your chart, Dr. Grey." The nurse said handing them to her.

"Thank you." She picked it up and started to walk away.

"Dr. Grey." Derek called.

"Damn it." She mumbled to herself. "Yes, Dr. Shepherd?" She answered turning to see him.

"When did you say Mark is coming in?" His eyes were pleading for help.

"Noon." She answered ignoring the distressed look.

"So we get to hang with you until then, Derek." Nancy laughed at Derek's fake happy look.

"I better go." Meredith mumbled before turning on her heel.

"Oh, Meredith?" Derek called.

She turned and looked back at him. "Yes, Dr. Shepherd?"

"I need a consult."

She looked at her watch, opened a chart, looked over it, and sighed. "What's the room number?"

"Walk with me." He said with a smirk. Rolling her eyes, she walked up to him.

"Chart?" She asked.

He handed her one. Flipping it open, she walked along side him reading it over. The feeling of being followed didn't leave her stomach even though she knew they were being followed.

"What did the CT show?" She asked.

"Massive swelling of the brain."

"Okay… So what do you need me for?"

"I need to know if their will be enough to work with."

She looked at him confused. "Has an MRI been ordered?"

"Here are the written results the images are on the disk in the computer in there." He said stopping in front of the door. Meredith read the results, looked up at Derek, then back to the results.

"How old is this patient?" Meredith asked.

"Seven." Derek answered.

"What the hell caused all this?"

"Car accident."

"Poor baby." Mama Shepherd said.

She nodded taking a deep breath ignoring Mama Shepherd. "What's the course of action you're choosing?"

"I need to reduce the bleeding in his frontal lobe and I need to try and reduce swelling."

She nodded. "Alright, Dr. Shepherd. I'll page you when I'm done."

"I'm coming in with you."

Meredith looked around at his family before giving his a smile. "I'll be fine alone."

With that she turned and walked into the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Meredith?" Mama Shepherd called in that sweet grandmotherly tone.

"Yes?" She looked up from the chart she was writing on.

"Well, Derek got called into surgery. And we're all alone. So we were wondering I we could wait for Mark with you."

"I, ah, really need to work… but, I guess…"

"Great." Kathleen said cutting her off.

An awkward silence fell over them.

"Mer?" Alex said walking up. "Okay, which do you think would be more fun? The tall skinny one? Or the short skinny one with the high squeaky voice."

Rolling her eyes, she giggled. "Go asked Christina, Alex. I don't have time right now."

He pouted. "You used to always have time for me."

Once again, she rolled her eyes and turned in her chair to see the women he was looking at. "Neither. I have to go take these down to the lab. See you at lunch."

"Yeah." Meredith started to walk off. "Oh and Mer?"

"Yeah?"

"How's Baby McSteamy doing? Oh my god. Did I just say that? I need to spend less time around you, Yang, and Izzie."

She laughed. "You love us, Kerev." With that, she and her future in-laws followed.

"So, Meredith, how is my granddaughter doing? Even though I've never met her." Mama Shepherd said trying to hide bitterness in her voice.

"She's great." She answered rolling her eyes slightly as they boarded the elevator.

"So about Christmas…" Marie began as doors shut.


	46. Thirty One

She let out a quiet groan as they asked questions after questions following her down the hall. Stopping short, she made them run into her as she turned to face them.

"This is my patient's room. I'm sorry, but I have to go." She looked at her watch. "Mark will be here in an hour. You can go down the cafeteria and wait there. I'll have him go meet you there."

Before they could say anything else, she slipped into her patient's room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you know what I'm going through right now?" Meredith groaned leaning over the nurses' station.

"Ah, yeah. Remember Burke?" Christina said raising an eyebrow.

"Were you pregnant and had a child that their son/brother didn't know about until she was two?"

"You know he isn't actually their brother and son. Shepherd is. So what's the big deal?"

"They're practically his family."

"And we're practically your family. Why do they have the upper hand for Christmas if we are practically your family and they are practically his family?" A voice came. Meredith looked over at Izzie and sighed.

"It doesn't."

"What about Katie? We were looking forward to cookies together."

"Izz, we aren't going to be spending Christmas with them positively. I'm not going to keep Katie for the only aunts and uncles she knows for Christmas." She looked at her watch. "Listen, we'll talk later. I have to go meet Mark and Katie."

"Alright." Izzie sighed.

Meredith headed down the lobby. The elevator doors opened. As she headed towards the door, she noticed Mark and Katie heading towards the hospital.

She smiled as she walked out into the cold air.

"Hi Mama." Katie called hurrying to her mother.

"Hey, Sweetie." She picked up her daughter with a little difficulty due to her ever growing stomach. "Did you sleep well?"

"Uh-huh. And Daddy got me chocolate chip pancakes." She said with growing excitement.

"Did he?" She smiled at Mark who was just now joining the group. Setting Katie on the ground, she wrapped her arms around Mark's neck and kissed him. Pulling back, he rubbed her stomach.

"How's my son doing?"

"He's good." She smiled as Mark kissed her stomach. "You're um… family has been following me around all day."

He looked at her and moaned. "I'm sorry, Mer."

"No, it's fine. They should be down in the cafeteria. I'll take Katie to daycare and you can talk to them."

"Alright." He kissed her again. "See you later, Munchkin."

He knelt down and hugged his daughter and kissed her head. She kissed his cheek. "Bye Daddy."

"Come on, Lady-Bug." Meredith said taking Katie's hand. "I'll see you later."

"Bye." He sighed as they walked into the hospital. "Time to deal with Christmas. Great." Letting out another agitated sigh before heading off to the cafeteria.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He walked into the cafeteria after changing and clocking in. Stopping in front of his family, he crossed his arms.

"Mark! I was beginning to wonder if you would ever show up." Mama Shepherd smiled brightly.

"I hear you guys have been harassing my fiancé." Mark said raising his eyebrow.

"Is that what she told you?" Marie giggled. "Harass is such a negative word."

"We were simple trying to figure out what we're doing for Christmas." Jessica shrugged.

"Just leave Meredith out of this. She has enough to deal with. She doesn't need you guys breathing down the back of her neck." Mark sighed sitting down beside Mama Shepherd. "She agreed to try to do this thing at our house, but you have to lay off of her. She's been under a lot of stress with work, the baby, the wedding, and Katie. She doesn't need to add this to her list."

"We're not asking you to hold a royal ball at your house. We're asking you to have the family over." Mama Shepherd chuckled.

"It's 27 people. It might as well be a ball." He pointed out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey." Meredith smiled at her friends as she sat down next to Alex.

"God, what are you eating today?" Christina groaned covering her nose.

She rolled her eyes. "Pickles, pepper, sauerkraut, and mustard on a turkey sandwich."

"That's just foul, Mer. You need to get your pregnancy cravings under control." Alex grimaced.

Shooting him a glare, she picked up the sandwich and held it out towards him. He made a face and looked away pushing her hands away from him. "I'm allowed to eat nasty foods, because in four months I'm pushing a damn bowling ball out of my…"

"We get the point, Mer." George cut her off.

She looked towards Izzie. "Oh, I, um, came up with a solution to the whole Christmas situation."

"What?" Izzie asked.

"We could have Christmas at my house."

"I though you were having the Shepherds at your house." George commented.

"We are… But you guys could come too."

"And spend my evening with McAss?" Christina laughed sarcastically.

"Come on, Christina. I would do it for you. I really need some people on my side."

"You have McSteamy on your side." Christina pointed out.

"Yes it's three to twenty-four. Besides, you can't seriously expect me to make conversation with these people."

Christina sighed and looked at her person's pleading face putting down her sandwich. "Fine."

"Can you guys too?" She said looking at her other friends. Slowly they all nodded. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." She squealed in a teenagerish way as she stood up.

"You owe us." Christina said.

"I'll see you guys later." Meredith smiled before walking away to tell Mark that the party six just went from twenty-seven to thirty-one.


	47. Fight And Make Up

"Mark?" She came up behind him. He turned with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey, Babe." He kissed her.

"Guess what."

"What?"

"Izzie, Christina, George, and Alex agreed to have Christmas at our house." She smiled.

"What?"

"They are coming to our house for Christmas."

"I thought we agreed to try to have Christmas with my family." He obviously wasn't grasping the concept Meredith was trying to explain.

"Well, I was thinking that my family can come too."

Mark raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean they hate Derek."

She looked at him almost with a hint of hurt in her eyes. Maybe it was pregnancy hormones. Maybe it was the fact that she almost seemed forced that she had to throw away her family for his. "What about my family, Mark? You're family doesn't trump my family cause they've been in you life longer."

"I know." He sighed. "I'm just saying do you really want to have Yang around Derek. I mean…"

"No, Mark. I want my family. I don't want to be fed to the wolves alone."

"I'm not going to let them do anything to you. I'm not trying to ask you to blow them off…"

"Yes you are! That's exactly what you're asking me to do. You're asking me to blow off my family at Christmastime… You know what? Just forget it." She hissed before storming away. Mark sighed watching her go.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She managed to avoid him all day long. After their little fight earlier that day, she figured it would be best not to see him and even contemplated making him sleep on the couch. It made her so mad that he even had the audacity to ask her to deny her family at one of the biggest family time of the year.

Walking into the locker room, she silently wished that she wasn't so mad at him. Her feet were killing and him being him would gladly weigh on her hand and foot.

"Hey." Alex smiled at her as he opened his locker.

"Hey." She sighed falling back onto the bench.

"You okay?" He asked sitting down beside her.

"I'm just tired, and…" She rolled her eyes at the thought. "Mark and I are fighting."

"Over what?"

She looked at him raising her eyebrow. Ever since she moved back to Seattle, she and Alex had a close relationship; closer than before she moved away. Sometimes it was weird for her to think about him back then and his Evil Spawnish ways.

"Just Christmas." She sighed before standing up. "It's not a big deal. Just my crazy pregnancy hormones butting heads with his thick headedness."

Alex chuckled as he went back to his locker. "You have a way with words, Grey."

"That's so sweet of you, Evil Spawn." She giggled.

Raising an eyebrow, he laughed. "So it's Evil Spawn again?"

"Oh, please. It never died."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She lifted her daughter into her arms. "Time for bed, Lady-Bug."

"Can't I wait up for, Daddy?"

Meredith smiled shaking her head. "You'll see him in the morning." Kissing her forehead, she carried her upstairs.

"Where is he?"

"He's at the airport."

"Is he going in a big plane?" She asked with wide eyes. Meredith giggled shaking her head.

"No. He's picking up some people." Putting her daughter in bed, she sighed. "Do you remember Daddy's family?"

Katie scratched her head and nodded. "Those people who asked a lot of questions and made me cry."

Meredith smiled sadly at her daughter's good memory. She had hoped that she would recall the crying. "Well, those women aren't all of Daddy's family."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You know how Izzie, George, Christina, and Alex are practically my brothers and sisters." Katie nodded. "Well those women are practically Daddy's sisters. They've been brothers and sisters for thirty years or so. And he sisters are married…"

"Like you and Daddy are going to be!"

"Like me and Daddy are going to be." She nodded. "Well they also have lots and lots of kids."

"How many?"

"I think fifteen all together."

"That's a lot. Me and Mrs. Johnson counted that high!"

Giggling, Meredith ran her fingers through Katie's hair. "Well, Daddy's whole family is coming to have a big Christmas part here at our house."

Katie was quiet for a second as if she were thinking about something. Meredith hoped she would remember about the plans they had been making to go to Izzie's.

"Is Alex coming?"

"I don't know."

"Cause me and Alex are best buddies. Remember Mommy? We became best buddies when we moved here."

Smiling softly, she kissed her daughter's cheek. "I remember. Goodnight, Lady-Bug."

"Goodnight, Mommy." Meredith was about to walk out when her daughter called for her. "Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"What about Izzie, George, and Christina? Are they coming?"

"I don't know yet. Sleep well."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Standing in the middle of her room, she used her stomach to help her fold some clothes she had just taken out of the dryer. It was getting to be ten when she heard the door open, but she didn't make a move to greet him at the door. She stood in the same spot and continued to fold the laundry. He called her name once before she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. It wasn't long until the door opened and he stood in the doorway.

"Meredith…" He sighed as he stepped in front of her. Without saying anything, she walked past him to the dresser to put a shirt away. "Meredith…" She turned on her heel and looked at him. "Can we please talk?"

"I just don't see why your family is so more important than mine."

"They aren't."

"They are important to me. They were there for me when Derek had a wife and you left Seattle..."

He walked over and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry." He said softly. "I'm really sorry. We can do whatever you want." She sighed as he kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." She sighed burying her head into his chest. "These damn hormones."

He chuckled and looked down at her kissing her nose. "I love you even when you're hormonal."

She giggled. "I'll take as a good thing." Standing on her tiptoes, she kissed him lightly. "I love you too."


	48. Short Work Day

He ran his hand over her stomach, onto her hip, and down her bare leg. She giggled grabbing it pulling it back up to her stomach. He chuckled burying his head into her hair.

"I love you." He whispered laying his head on her shoulder.

"I love you too." She rolled over to face him. "Guess what."

"What?"

"I get off early today and Katie is going to Izzie's to make cookies."

"What did you have in mind?" He asked pulling her closer.

"I guess we'll have to find something to do won't we?"

He gave her a suggestive smile running his fingers through her hair. "We'll find something."

The alarm buzzed causing Mark to groan as he pulled back from a kiss.

"Time for me to get up." She kissed him once more before getting out of bed. "Unlike my very lucky fiancé, I have to work today."

"You could call in." He suggested sitting up in bed.

She shook her head walking towards the bathroom. "I can't miss work. I'm going to be taking off for a long while with the baby. I'll be in the shower."

"Could I join you?"

"Nice try." She called as the door shut behind her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She walked into the hospital hoping to avoid the Shepherds. As she walked into the lobby, she didn't see anyone.

"Hey, Mer."

"Hey." She said as she waited for Alex to catch up.

"How long you here?" He asked.

"Only three hours. If all goes well, which I really need."

"You deserve some times off."

"Thanks." She sighed as they got off the elevator and headed to the locker room. "You look like crap."

"Thanks." Christina rolled her eyes lying back on the bench. "I was paged at three in the morning."

"For what?" Meredith asked as she started to change.

"Some stupid crap. I don't know. It doesn't really matter." She sighed.

"How much longer are you here?" Alex asked.

"What time is it?" She asked without opening her eyes.

"Almost eight." Meredith answered.

"Two more hours."

"Have fun with that. See you guys later." Meredith said before walking out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey." She sighed as he hopped up on the gurney beside her.

"Hey." He held out his chips offering her one which she took.

"Thanks. How was your surgery?"

"Good." He shrugged. "Patient pulled through."

"Good."

Silence fell over the two and she put her head down on his shoulder.

"Are you going to tell me what you're naming him?" He asked.

"The baby?" He nodded. "Nope, not yet."

"When?" He asked.

She yawned. "Later. Maybe Christmas. I have to talk to Mark."

"Come on. I won't tell."

"Sure you won't." She rolled her eyes then let them shut.

"Tired, Grey?"

"Yeah. I didn't get much sleep."

"Don't need to know that." Alex grimaced.

"Like you don't talk about sex."

"But thinking about you two. No. It's like thinking about my sister. You just… don't."

"You think of me as a sister." She asked.

"Yeah, I do."

"Aw. Thank you, Alex. I think of you as my brother too."

"Aw, how cozy." Someone's voice cooed.

Meredith picked up her head and looked to see who was talking. Derek's sisters stood by the door. Rolling her eyes, she looked at Alex apologetically.

"Hi. Um, what are you doing here?" She asked taking another chip from Alex.

"Having lunch with Derek." Jessica answered.

"Okay." She shrugged and reopened a chart. "Hey, Alex. Can you look at this?"

"Sure what?" He looked over at the chart after giving a sideways glance at the Shepherds who were approaching. "How far along is she?"

"Sixteen weeks."

"What room is she in?"

"4211."

"I can stop by and check, but it seems just to be normal from what I can tell."

"Alright. Thanks." She looked up to find the Shepherds practically breathing down her neck. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Nope. Just waiting for Derek." Marie answered glancing at the chart. "You should ask Nancy. She's an OBGYN."

Meredith slammed the chart shut. "You can't look at that."

"It's just a chart, and I'm a doctor." Nancy shrugged.

"It's still invasion of privacy, and my patients trust me not to run my mouth."

"It's not that big a deal. Other doctors do things like that." Nancy rolled her eyes.

"I take it seriously."

"Can't you go wait for Shepherd in the cafeteria?" Alex snapped. "You really can't be here or walking around here looking for things to do. This is a hospital."

They glared at him before walking away.

Meredith sighed. "Thanks, Alex. Come on. Let's make sure this patient is okay."


	49. Stupid Doorbell

She giggled as he kissed her neck. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he started pulling her towards the bedroom. Using his foot, he kicked the door open without his mouth leaving her lips. Her hands fumbled with his pants as he pushed her shirt up. He kicked his pants off as she pulled her shirt over her head. Their lips met again as she kicked off her pants. He lifted her up with ease and set her on the bed.

Just as he started to slip off her panties the doorbell rang.

"Ignore it." Mark groaned barely breaking lip contact.

She ran her fingers up and down his bare abs slipping her fingers into the band of his boxers. The doorbell rang again.

She sighed as he groaned putting his head down on her forehead. "Just ignore it. They'll go away."

"It could be Izzie with Katie." She kissed him again. She slipped off of the bed and grabbed her robe. He grabbed his pants and pulled them on. "I can handle it, you know?"

She giggled as he frustratingly buttoned his jeans.

"I want to see who ruined our moment." He sighed. She giggled and turned to walk out. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back into a kiss. The doorbell rang again.

Sighing, she turned and walked out with him close behind.

She could see out the window as she walked down the steps. Rolling her eyes, she looked at Mark. "It's Derek."

He groaned. "Just great."

"I'll be in the kitchen."

He nodded as he opened the door. "Hey, Man, right now isn't a great time." He shivered a little as the cold air blew in against his chest.

"Well, you got to make time. Mom is breathing down the back of my neck. What the hell are we doing for Christmas?"

Mark inwardly groaned. "We are compromising. You guys can come here, but Mer's family is coming too."

"Oh god, I have to spend the day with Yang?" He groaned. "And Kerev? And Stevens? And O'Malley?"

"If you want this thing at my house, you will." Mark growled in a low voice.

He was very protective of his fiancée and always had been. If anyone tried to hurt her in anyway, he always put them in their place.

"Fine, whatever."

"Now, if you will excuse me…"

"You're leaving me alone?"

Mark smirked. "You better believe it. See you later, Derek."

"You can't do this to me, Sloan!" He yelled as Mark started to shut the door. "Everybody… I mean all twenty three of them are in town."

"I told you, now is not a good time." With that he shut the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She opened her eyes to the sound of her phone ringing. Groaning, she fumbled around in search for her phone. It was only eight o'clock. After some 'activities,' she must have fallen asleep.

"Hello?" She yawned.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, it's fine. What's up, Izz?"

"Well, Katie fell asleep, so I'll keep her here tonight."

"Is it too much trouble?"

"No, Mer. It's fine."

"Thanks, Izz."

"Your welcome. You have off tomorrow, right?"

"Yep. I have to start working on this house."

"Up for any help."

"Oh, Izz, you don't have to."

"No it's fine. I have tomorrow off and nothing to do. Besides it's only four days left until Christmas. And you can't really bend over really well."

Meredith giggled. "Thanks, Izz. I owe you."

"It's fine, Mer. I'll call you in the morning."

"Alright. Bye."

She hung up and rolled onto her back. Reaching over, she noticed Mark wasn't in his spot. Sitting up, she looked around and slipped out of bed.

"Mark?" She called.

"Down here, Babe." He yelled back from downstairs.

She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to find him making something. "Hey. What are you making?"

"I'm about to go but some steaks on the grill."

"Sounds good." He smiled and kissed her cheek before walking onto the deck. "Izzie called. She's going to keep Katie tonight."

"Why?"

"She fell asleep. Tomorrow, she offered to come over and help get the house ready for Christmas."

"Sounds good. When I get home, I'll help too."

"God there's so much to do."

"Don't worry about any of it, Mer. I can take care of everything." He said as he walked back into the house.

"Thank you for the offer." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "But you're just as busy as me." He kissed her lightly. "So is there any weird Christmas things that I should know as far as your family?"

He smiled. "Except for the fact that they force all of the family to be in one house at one time regardless of how the homeowner feels about it?" She giggled and nodded. "No. I think we'll be okay. I just hope Katie will be okay with all this."

"I think she will… I mean Izzie, George, Christina, and Alex will be here too."

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**I found the original for this story. It started out a MerAlex. It almost made me cry. It's actually how funny this version turned out compared to that one.**_


	50. Clean Up

_The next day…_

Mark left for work early that morning after a great night he had with his fiancée. Meredith walked around wearing one of his oversize t-shirts, a pair of her maternity sweatpants, and a pair of fluffy slippers. She was supposed to start cleaning, but instead she just walked around enjoying different chocolate and/or greasy foods. The door bell rang. Letting out a sigh, she tried to pushed herself off the couch leaving a bag of cheese puffs and a plate of chocolate chip cookies that Izzie had made on the coffee table. Groaning, she fell back against the couch.

"Izzie? Is that you?" She yelled. The door opened.

"Hey, Mer." Izzie smiled.

"Mama!" Katie yelled running over to her mother.

"Hey, Sweetie." She hugged her close. "Were you good for Izzie?"

"Yep. We had super fun, and we made the cookies for daycare."

"Good." She kissed her cheek.

"Where's Daddy?"

"He's at work but he'll be home later okay?"

"Okay."

"Now, Mommy and I have some work to do. I can see she hasn't done anything but eat today…"

"Shut up." Meredith glared biting a cookie. "Why don't you go play, Sweetie."

"Okay, Mommy." She kissed her cheek before for running off to her room.

"I see your enjoying the cookies." Izzie said coming back from putting the cookies for daycare in the kitchen.

"Very much." She sighed looking around. "So much to do. So little time."

"Four days."

"Four days until I'm fed to the wolves."

"You'll have us, Mer."

She sighed. "Thank you so much for coming. What would I do without you guys?"

"You wouldn't be able to get off the couch." Izzie giggled holding out her hands.

"Thanks." She smiled. "Where should we start?"

"Well Alex is also coming over after work at around seven and McSteamy will be home. So they can help with the nursery and furniture."

"Sounds good. We can just start in here." Meredith shrugged. "Thank you so much for doing this, but if you have something else to do…"

"Mer, there is no where I would rather be."

"Aw, thanks."

"Plus you can't bend over. So you don't have much of a choice."

She glared at her. "You ruin our moment."

* * *

They finished the living room by the time they took a break for lunch. Meredith was making the food while Katie helped Izzie put the dishes in the dishwasher.

"And Melissa is bring… cake!" Katie cheered happily telling about who was bringing was the next day to their daycare party.

"What kind of cake?" Izzie asked.

"It won't be as good as yours." Katie smiled.

"Aw…Thank you so much."

"She knows how to suck up." Meredith giggled kissing her daughter's cheek.

"Just like her mother." Izzie joked. "Except for you sleep with her bosses."

Meredith rolled her eyes. "Shut up!"

"Don't worry she doesn't do it like you do." Meredith glared at her.

"I hate you."

"Mommy, don't say that!"

"I'm sorry, Baby. I love Izzie." She said glaring at Izzie the whole time.

"Good." Katie nodded with approval.

"Go sit down, Sweetie. Lunch will be right there." Meredith said as Izzie shut the dishwasher and walked up beside her.

"I love you too, Meredith." Izzie said in an fake overly dramatic voice.

She rolled her eyes thrusting a plate in her hands. "Sit down."

Izzie giggled and took a seat beside Katie at the table.

* * *

By the time Alex and Mark got to the house, Meredith, Izzie, and Katie had worked through the living room, Katie's Room, and most of the kitchen.

"Mer? Katie?" Mark called as he walked in looking around the living room.

"Kitchen." Meredith called back as Katie ran out to greet her father.

"Daddy!" She cheered running into her father's arms. Mark scooped her into his arms.

"Hey there, Baby." He kissed her nose as she kissed his cheek.

"Guess what?"

"What?" He asked as he made his way to the kitchen with Alex in tow.

"We cleaned my room and the kitchen and… and the living room."

"It looks great." He smiled before letting her down.

"Alex!" She said happily running to Alex to greet him. Holding up her arms, she waited for him to lift her into his arms. He smiled and picked her up as she kissed his cheek. "Hi, Alex."

"Hey." He continued a conversation with her as Mark walked over to Meredith and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hey." He said dipping her down lightly and kissing her.

"Miss me much?" She asked when he pulled back.

"Always."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Okay, there are people here." Alex said rolling his eyes. Meredith rolled her eyes.

"In my house, Kerev." Mark pointed out allowing Meredith go back to the taco meat she was making.

"I'm here to help you and your fiancée get ready for a party for your family, Sloan. I don't have to be here." Alex reminded with a smirk.

"And we appreciate it greatly." Meredith smiled shaking her head lightly. "After we eat we can go work on the nursery. By that I mean you guys can do the lifting while Izzie and I supervise."

"I'm happy to do whatever you want, Babe." Mark said kissing her cheek as he went to the cabinet to get a glass.

"That's why I love you." She said smirking at him. "Go wash up, Katie."

"Okay, Mommy." Katie said before hurrying away.

* * *

After dinner they put Katie to bed in Meredith and Mark's room that was further from the nursery than her own. Meredith walked into the large room first and looked around. The walls were painted blue and one wall had clouds and little airplanes painted on. The other walls were just the solid blue color. Boxes sat in the corners and along the walls. A dresser long short dresser was pushed against the far wall. The crib still needed to be put together. As well as the changing table, a table, and a few organization things. There was a gliding chair still on its way. There was also still things to be ordered.

"If we just get the minimum done, we can other stuff in the closet to do later." Meredith suggested and the other's agreed. Letting out a sigh she realized how much still needed to be done. But she wasn't too worried.

* * *

Izzie was helping her finish up the kitchen when Meredith decide to bring the guys some drinks and check on what they're doing.

"Is that it?" She heard Mark's low voice as she pushed the door open.

"No, it's… I think it's there." Alex said.

"Who the hell thought putting a crib together would be so damn hard?"

Meredith giggled causing them both to look up. "How's it going?"

"Just fine." They both said at the same time.

She rolled her eyes. "You guys are such… men."

"Thank you." Alex laughed.

She rolled her eyes again handing them the drinks. "Here."

"Thank you." They both said at the same time as she looked down at parts.

"Are you guys using the instructions?"

"One there confusing. Two we're surgeons. If we can skin graft than we can do this." Mark said in a manly voice.

"So that's why it's so damn hard to put a crib?" She giggled.

"You heard that?" He asked. She nodded wrinkling her nose as she smiled. He stood up and kissed her. "Tell anyone you die."

She giggled shaking her head looking down at the parts. "Here." She rolled her eyes. "Help me down."

"You think you can do this." Alex scoffed.

She glared at him kneeling on her knees. Reaching over, she picked up a piece and added it to what they already had. "Give it here." She said taking the one in his hand and added it too. Then another and one more. "I hope you manly, brilliant, surgeons can handle it from here. Can you help me up, Honey?"

Mark helped her to her feet staring at her in amazement. "How'd you do that?"

"Never down your talented fiancée." She smiled kissing him. "Call if you need anymore help."

"Dude, Meredith just showed us up." Alex said as Mark got back on the floor after Meredith left.

"That never happened. We never speak of that again."

"Can do, man. I definitely can do that."

* * *

_**CHAPTER 50!! **_


	51. Blow Up

The next day…

_The next day…_

Mark, Meredith, and Katie walked into the hospital as they did most days. Katie sleepily stayed in Mark's arms with her head resting on his shoulder. Meredith waddled along side them looking at something on her phone.

"Got any surgeries today, Babe?"

"Seems like it." She sighed. "I love surgery and everything… But I sometimes have to pee."

He chuckled pulling her close wrapping his arm across her shoulders. "Maybe you should start cutting back."

"Do you seriously want to deal with both hormonal and surgery deprived Meredith?"

He chuckled. "True. Very true." He kissed her temple. "But any Meredith you want to be, I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled at him.

"Have time to drop Katie off at daycare with me?" He asked.

"Yeah." She intertwined her fingers with his free hand. "You realize there are three days left."

Mark chuckled. "Keeping a countdown?"

"You bet your ass. How long is this think supposed to run?" He grimaced. "God, this can't be good."

"It's a long party."

"Why did you have to knock me up? I can't even drink my way through hell."

He chuckled. "Sorry, Babe."

A group of people across the lobby caught her eye. "Do they stalk you now?"

Mark followed her gaze and groaned. "Maybe they won't see us." Just as he said that they looked up and started to walk over.

"I hate you right now, Sloan."

He smiled at her as he stopped and gave her a light kiss on the lips. "Go ahead and take her up. I'll meet you in the locker room."

"Okay." She sighed. "Katie?" She said softly touching her daughter's arm. "Come on, Baby."

Katie woke up as Mark sat her on the floor. "Daddy?"

"Daddy will see you later, Munchkin." He smiled kissing her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed his cheek taking her mother's hand.

"I love you, Mer." He kissed her cheek.

"Love you too. Come on, Katie. Let's go to daycare." She hurried away just as the Shepherds approached them.

"Was that Katie?" Mama Shepherd asked.

"Yes." Mark answered watching his girls disappear.

"I want to meet her, Marcus. How long do you plan on hiding her?"

"You know what she said to me? She asked if you guys were going to make her or Meredith cry again. I'm going to protect her." Mark growled.

"From your family? That just sounds absurd." Mama Shepherd snapped.

"It also sounds absurd that my family would make my daughter and fiancée cry."

"Back then we didn't know what to think." Marie said.

"I told you want was going on. I pleaded with you to lay off… and you didn't. I loved them and always have, but you could never except that could you? You chose to believe that Meredith was the bad guy and Derek was the innocent one involved in their situation contrary to everything that was said and done. So, I guess I do have to protect them." With that he turned and walked away leaving his family dumbstruck.

--

He wrapped his arms around her waist causing her to instantly relax into his chest taking in a deep breath of his scent.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hey." He said in a low voice kissing her shoulder.

"Where have you been all day?"

"In and out of surgery to try to avoid my family."

"Hmm… What happened?" She turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I just blew up at them a little."

"I hope it's not my fault." She mumbled burying her head into his shoulder.

"Never." Laying a light kiss on her head, he rubbed her back lightly. "They're just stubborn and hard-headed."

"So that's where you get it?" She giggled.

He pretended to be offended for a second before pulling her into a tender kiss. "You love me and my hardheadedness."

"You got that right." She gave him another brief kiss until a pager broke their moment. Pulling it off her hip, she sighed before giving him an apologetic look. Laying her hand on his chest, she gave him a soft, slow kiss. "See you later."

"Yeah." He said quietly as she walked away. Letting out a sigh, he fell back down on the gurney behind him.


	52. Trying To Comply

Walking down the hall, she had a faint feeling that someone was following her

Walking down the hall, she had a faint feeling that someone was following her. When she glanced over her shoulder, she noticed Kathleen and Nancy trailing close behind her. Rolling her eyes, she decided not to stop and returned her eyes back to the chart she was carrying.

"Hey, you know you have people following, right?" Alex asked.

She rolled her eyes again and nodded. "I don't feel like talking to them."

"Want me to get rid of them for you?"

"No, I'll be fine."

He wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "So I heard you need and neonatal surgeon for your skin graft surgery today." She giggled. "Any chance I can get in on it so I don't have to find something in the pit?"

"What do I get out of it?"

"I'll be forever grateful." He pouted.

"Fine, you're in." She said in an amused voice.

"I think I love you, Mer." He kissed her cheek before starting to walk off. "I'll see you later."

"Bye." She shook her head as she walked over to the nurses' station. Soon, she felt Kathleen and Nancy beside her.

"That was Alex right?" Kathleen asked remembering him from when Mark was in the hospital.

"Yep." She answered not removing her eyes from the chart.

"He seems… friendly." Nancy pointed out trying to sound innocent about it, but Meredith knew she was referring to the kiss on the cheek.

"He's one of Mark's and my best friends."

"Hmm… Is he coming to the family party?" Kathleen asked.

"He's part of my family."

"You mean he's part of you 'family.'" Kathleen shot back putting air quotes around family.

Meredith glared at her. "He's as much my family as you are Mark's."

"Mark has been a part of our family for over thirty years." Nancy pointed out.

"Alex has been a part of mine for eight. If this is an attempt to try to get me to not invite my family, save it. They're important to me, Katie, and Mark."

"This party is a big deal." Kathleen said.

"Christmas is a time for family… The only family my daughter knows is Alex, Christina, Izzie, George, Richard, Adele, Mark, and myself." She shut the chart and looked at them. "I'm allowing you to bring all of New York into my house even though I haven't met twenty-two of them. I'm allowed to have my family there too." With that she walked away.

--

It was the end of the day. She was exhausted from surgery and just ready to fall asleep even though she knew that she had cleaning to do.

"Hey." She greeted her fiancé and daughter as she met them outside the locker room.

"Hey Babe." Mark smiled kissing her lightly.

"Hi Mommy." Katie chirped who was in Mark's arms as Meredith kissed her forehead.

"How was your day, Baby?" Meredith asked.

"A lot of fun." Katie gushed.

"I'm glad, Sweetie." She locked her hand with Mark's free hand. They made their way to the lobby as Katie told them about her day until a group of people stepped in front of them. Meredith groaned and Mark sighed. Katie looked confused at her parents before looking at the group. She must have recognized the Shepherd sisters, because she instantly buried her head in Mark's neck. Mark protectively and comfortingly rubbed her back.

"Sorry, guys, but I don't have time to talk." Mark said. "We have to get home."

"Mark…" Nancy started.

"Hi, Katie." Derek smiled.

Katie turned her head to look at Derek. "Hi." She whispered before turning her head away again.

"When will this charade end, Marcus?" Mama Shepherd whispered angrily.

"There is no charade going on, Mama. I'm trying to get my family home for dinner."

"Hi, Katie." Mama Shepherd said. "I'm…"

"This isn't the place, Mama!" Mark snapped.

"Well, it's not like we'll be in the same place any time soon."

"That's enough!" Meredith yelled. "We are in a hospital. This isn't the place to meet the family!" Everyone looked at her shocked at her outburst. "I'm trying really hard to comply with every request you've made. You're having your party at my house. I'm letting you have all of your family at my house even though it's a mess and I have three days to get it ready. I'm making dinner for your family. I'm really trying to be a good fiancé to Mark even though I can't conceive the idea that I'm going to spend all night with people who obviously hate me. But I'm going to do it. But, right now, I need to get home." They stared at her as she grabbed Mark's hand and led him out.

"I'm sorry, Mer." Mark whispered kissing her temple as they walked out into the cold air. She gave him a soft smile. "Are you okay, Munchkin?"

"Those people don't like me, Daddy." Katie pouted.

"Nobody can't love you, Sweetie. They just don't know you." Mark tried to explain.

"Why are they so mean to me and Mommy?"

Mark looked at his daughter as they got to the car. Sometime her intelligence and ability to pick up on things was her downfall.

"They just don't understand, Baby. You've done nothing wrong, I promise." He kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too." He helped her down and into her car seat. Meredith leaned against the car deep in thought. As Mark shut the door to the car, he turned towards his fiancé. She was rubbing her stomach as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm really sorry, Babe."

"It's not you're fault." She sighed burying her head into his shoulder.

"We can still back out."

"What kind of fiancé would I be if I didn't do everything in my power to make you happy?"

"I am happy, Babe. As long as you and Katie are happy, I'm happy."

"I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her before helping her into the car and getting into the driver's seat.


	53. In A Sea Of Laundry

"What the hell was I thinking

"What the hell was I thinking!?" Meredith yelled as she paced the length of the living room the next day. Izzie watched on with an amused smile. She probably should find it so fun that one of her best friend's hormones were pushing her to the breaking point especially when coupled with the stress of Christmas arriving in two days. But watching Meredith Grey, an upcoming brilliant surgeon, pace back and forward wearing a pair of sweatpants and a shirt that showed off her pregnant belly oh-so-well with her hair pulled back into a sloppy ponytail that was falling down more and more each minute was a pretty funny sight.

"I have two days… two days to get this house ready." She rambled. "And look at this." She gestured the messy area cluttered with toys with dust lining the unused surfaces. "I will kill Mark. I will kill anyone with or who has had the last name Shepherd. I mean what the hell was I thinking agreeing to this!?"

Deciding to end the display, Izzie stood up and grabbed her shoulders. "Calm down, Mer. Breathe. This much stress isn't good for Baby Sloan, and it won't get us anywhere." Meredith followed instructions and looked at her expecting advice. "We can do this. We're surgeons. We're strong. If we can do a triple bi-pass, I am positive we can do this."

"I wish the maid service wasn't booked." Meredith whined stomping her feet like a child.

"Mer, if we have the capability to save someone's life, we can do this." Letting out a deep sigh, Meredith nodded. "Alright, Katie is at daycare. Alex and George are coming over at two o'clock to do what can be done in the nursery and take care of any of the big things. Christina is coming at six to do… what ever the hell Christina does. Mark won't be back until eight with Katie. I'll do all the chemical stuff since it could be harmful to the baby. And take breaks, because Mark will kill me if you work to hard, and I do want to be alive to see another day. Tomorrow, you are going to sleep in. And I'm going to come over and start baking. Whenever you feel like getting up, you can, and we can cook. Okay?"

"Thank you so much, Izzie." Meredith sighed.

Izzie smiled. "What are friends for? Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"That's the spirit." Izzie joked and handed her a rag.

--

It was nearly nine-thirty when he finally got home. With Katie asleep on his shoulder, he made his way into the house. It was oddly quiet. Turning on the light, he spotted a note with Izzie's handwriting on it. He joggled with Katie and read the note that simple said that she left and she'd be back at nine the next morning. Climbing the stairs, he made his way to Katie's room. Giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, he pulled the covers over her.

"Goodnight, Munchkin." He whispered before going out into the hall. It was weird to hear no sound in a house that had been so hectic over the last few months. Between Meredith getting up to go pee and Seattle storms, not even the night held much silence. During the day wasn't any better between getting Katie ready to go out, getting food prepared, and their friends coming and going to hang out. Sighing, he made his way down to his and Meredith's room taking notice of even the little things that had changed since the last time he had been there. He was quite proud of his fiancée for making it through a process that probably took hours. Sure Izzie had a lot to do with it, but Meredith never had been much of the housewife woman who spent their time watching TV while baking and knitting booties. She was either spending time with her family and/or friends or at the hospital.

He expected to find her still awake reading medical journals as she usually did. But when he pushed the door open, he found her sprawled out diagonally across the bed among piles of folded laundry with her hair completely out of the ponytail it early had been and all around her face like a fan wearing raggedy sweatpants that she had eventually pulled under her stomach and a t-shirt that had pulled up allowing her belly to pop out.

A smile crossed his face as he pushed a few stands out of her face. Even in that state as light snores erupted from her mouth, he was still captivated by how beautiful she was. Leaning down, he kissed her forehead lightly before starting to remove the clothes from the bed and laying them in a wash basket.

"Mer?" He whispered into her ear after the bed was clear. "Mer." She stirred before awaking. A small smile played her lips as she stretched out her back.

"I must have fallen asleep on the job."

"Don't worry about any of that. Let's get you into something more comfortable."

"Who knew cleaning could be so exhausting." She yawned as she allowed him to help her into the sitting position.

He chuckled. "You did great though."

"Izzie was a big help… She did most of it."

"I'm proud of you for sticking in there."

"Well thank you." She gave him a tired smile as he helped her change before helping her back into bed. He then slipped off his clothes until he was stripped down into his boxers before slipping in bed beside her. She rested her head on his chest, and he could feel her belly poking his side. One arm looped around her back pulling her closer while the other hand found her stomach.

"I love you, Mer." He whispered.

"I love you too." She smiled lightly before quickly drifting off to sleep.


	54. Christmas Tree Mayhem

"Good Morning, Mark." Izzie smiled as she walked in setting some grocery bags on the table.

"Morning, Stevens." Mark returned. "Mer's in the shower."

"Are you joining us today?"

"Wish I could, but I've got work."

"I'm sure you do." She rolled her eyes smirking at him. "So how many people are coming?"

"Thirty- three." He answered sipping a few papers into his bag. "Katie's still asleep."

"Alright."

"Hey Izz." Meredith smiled walking into the kitchen. She wore a pair of sweatpants and one of Mark's loose t-shirts.

"Hey, Mer."

"I've got to go. I have surgery in two hours." He kissed Meredith lightly. "I'll be home as soon as I can."

"Alright." She gave him a small smile. "Love you."

"Love you too. Thanks for coming, Izzie." Mark said before walking out.

Meredith watched him walk out the front door before turning to her friend. "You didn't have to go shopping, Izz. I could have done it."

"It's no big deal, Mer."

"I'll get Mark to pay you back."

"Seriously, Mer. No biggie."

"So what are we making Izz?"

"I figured we'd do things that would stay over night. Cookies and things like that."

"So you want me to leave before I blow up the kitchen?"

She giggled. "I could use the company."

"If you need any help testing them, I'm right here for you."

"I would love your help testing."

"What should we make first?"

"We? You mean you." Meredith laughed.

"I thought you had new and improved cooking skills."

"I can cook. I tried to bake once and I almost burned down the kitchen."

"Now, that's the good old Meredith we all know and love."

Rolling her eyes, she rubbed her stomach as it would soothe the baby who was kicking like crazy. "Tomorrow's Christmas?" She stated as if Izzie didn't already know.

"Yeah." Izzie sighed. "Are you ready?"

"Do you expect me to be?"

"Not really. This sucks."

"You're telling me? I just wanted it to be us. You, me, Christina, Alex, George, Mark, and Katie."

"You could still back out, right?"

"Mark says I can, but I don't want to do that to him."

"Good morning, Mommy." Katie yawned walking in the kitchen. "What are you doing here, Izzie?"

"I'm helping your Mom get ready for the party tomorrow."

"Come here, Missy." Meredith said. Katie rushed over hugging her mother tightly before climbing into the chair at the bar beside her.

"Do I get to help?" She asked her mother. Meredith looked at Izzie who nodded happily.

"Sure, Sweetie." Meredith smiled kissing Katie's head.

--

They had baked chocolate chip cookies, sugar cookies that were waiting to be decorated, a couple pans of brownies, and peanut butter cookies by the time two o'clock rolled around. Katie was a big help mixing the ingredients together.

"So much baking." Meredith groaned.

Izzie giggled mixing some cake batter together. "You haven't done anything."

"I washed all those dishes." She held up her hands showing her palms to Izzie. "I'm all clammy."

Shaking her hand, Izzie couldn't help but laugh as Katie skipped back into the kitchen. "Mommy, where's the Christmas tree?"

Meredith froze. Izzie looked at her friend with a similar shocked expression. "Oh my god we forgot the tree!" Izzie nearly screamed dropping the spatula.

"Oh my god, I am so stupid. I was so caught up in the Shepherds, I completely forgot about the holiday itself."

"What are we going to do?"

"You once made the house look like freaking winter wonderland. We can do this." Meredith said trying to sound confident. "I'm going to call Mark."

"Yeah, yeah, you do that, and I'll put this cake in the oven. There used to be an artificial tree around my house… your house… your old house… whatever. We could put that together."

"Yeah… that'll work." Meredith nodded. "We can get Alex to bring it over after work."

Struggling to her feet, Meredith walked out of the room to call Mark. The phone rang a couple of times before he answered.

"Hello?"

"We forgot the tree."

"What?"

"The Christmas tree. We cleaned the house, but didn't decorate it."

"Crap."

"Tonight it Christmas Eve, Mark. We need a tree for presents to go under."

"Crap."

"Okay, not helping. We're going to have Alex bring over the artificial that was at the old house. I think there are still a bunch of decorations."

"Sounds great, Mer."

She sighed. "When do you get home?"

"In about an hour. I just scrubbed out of my surgery."

"Alright. Love you."

"Love you too. And just don't freak out anymore. It's not good for my son."

"Your son?" She giggled.

"Fine, our son." He joked. "I'll see you later."

"Bye." She shut the phone with a small smile. Mark always could make her smile no matter what was going on.


	55. Cookies!

She stared at the tree as Alex put it together in the corner of the room

She stared at the tree as Alex put it together in the corner of the room. Izzie was sitting on the couch digging through a big box of decorations. Katie was decorating a small tree that would be sitting in the center of the table.

"Thank you for this, guys." She sighed pinching the bridge of her nose as her other hand rubbed small circles on her stomach. George walked down the stairs with a big of packing material that the things for the nursery had come in. "Thanks, George."

"No problem, Mer." He sent her a smile as he opened the door.

"We're glad we can help." Alex said.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Katie sung out as she skipped into the living room. "Come look at the tree."

"Okay, Baby." She said with a smile as she followed her daughter back into the kitchen. "Wow!" The small try was sparkling with shiny garland and small red, blue, and green balls. "This is great, Sweetheart."

"Thank you, Mommy." Katie said. "Can I help Izzie decorate?"

"You have to ask her."

"Okay." With a wide smile on her face, she hurried back into the living room with her mother in tow.

The front door opened as she came in, and George walked back in. He left the door open behind him and ran back upstairs. Meredith rolled her eyes and moved to shut the door when Mark appeared at the bottom of the porch stairs.

"Hey." She smiled as she leaned against the door.

"Hey." He returned with a McSteamy smirk playing his lips. Pushing off the door, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her growing stomach was pressing against his tight, sculpted abs. "I missed you today." He whispered with his lips brushing teasingly against hers.

"I missed you too." He smiled lightly before pressing his lips against hers. The kiss lasted a few moments before she pulled back. "Come on, you've got work to do." She lightly hit his butt as he passed her. He wagged his eyebrows at her with a smirk playing his lips.

"Daddy!" Katie cheered as she rushed over with a little bit of a skip in her step. He set his laptop bag down and picked her up.

"Hey, Munchkin." He kissed her forehead as she kissed his cheek.

"Hi, Daddy."

"What have you been doing today?"

"I helped Mommy, and I decorated a tree!"

"You did?" He glanced around confused noticing the bare, half put together tree that Alex was working on.

"Yeah. It's in the kitchen. Come see it, Daddy. Come see it."

"Alright, alright. I'm going." He carried her into the kitchen. "That's wonderful, Munchkin."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it." He kissed her nose and set her on the ground. "Have you eaten lunch?"

"Yep."

"Have you had any of Izzie's cookies?"

"No, Mommy said that I have to wait until after dinner." She gave her father a small pout.

Mark crouched down. "Will you keep it a secret?

She nodded eagerly as Mark grabbed two cookies off the plate and handed one to his daughter and kept one for himself. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too." He kissed her forehead. "Wait here so your Mom doesn't find out."

"I think she will find out." She said nibbling on the cookie.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because she's standing behind you." Meredith said leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed across her chest. Katie dashed out of the room before Meredith could take the cookie.

"Hi, Honey. It's not what it looks like." He said unable to keep his smile from widening.

"Uh-huh." She said unbelievably.

"I love you, Babe." He said batting his eyelashes as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Uh-huh." She said again.

"Forgive me?" He pouted a cute pout.

Sighing, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I forgive you."

"I knew you couldn't resist me."

"Full of yourself much?"

"Maybe. But you love it."

"I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her lightly as she reached behind him and stole a cookie from the platter.

"Eat your cookie, Sloan." She whispered before biting her own cookie.

--

She waved at her friends as they pulled out of the driveway in their respective cars. Sighing, she turned to Mark and shut the door behind her. The house was now decorated beautifully. Garland wrapped around the banister and railing of the stairs. The tree was decorated beautiful with lights, garland, and big brightly colored balls. Izzie had gone out and brought a poinsettia display for the fireplace mantel. Tall red candles sat both sides of the poinsettia.

'It's like winter wonderland." She said slightly disgusted.

"That bad?"

"I've never been much of a holiday person. Mom wasn't around much, and Christmas is a time for family. I have always celebrated with Katie, but never with so much stuff I guess."

"Well, you have a family now, Mer. You have me, Katie, and all of your friends."

She sat down on his lap wrapping an arm loosely around his neck. Kissing his cheek, she relaxed against his chest. "I love you and my family."

"I love you too, Babe. You think you'll be able to survive tomorrow?"

"I don't know, but Izzie, Alex, George, Christina, Richard, and Adele will be here, so… Maybe."

"Let's go to bed." He picked her up with ease and carried her up the stairs.


	56. Merry Christmas

She woke up early already nervous about the day

She woke up early already nervous about the day. It wasn't that she didn't think she could handle them. She was afraid of what they would say in front of her daughter. They didn't need anymore drama in their lives. Meredith left Seattle with cancer. Had a baby. Got rid of cancer. Got cancer again. Sent Katie away for a month. Got cured of cancer. Returned to Seattle. Mark was in a car accident. The Shepherds came to town. Mark found out about his daughter. The who traumatic situation between the Shepherds and Meredith in front of Katie. There was a possibility of the return of Meredith's cancer. Thatcher died. And the Shepherds returned.

Nobody needed to relive any of that. But at twelve o'clock that day, they were coming to their house for at least six or seven hours. This was definitely not going to be a fun Christmas.

She was able to wiggle out of his grasp without waking him. Rubbing her stomach, she walked to the bathroom. She emerged in a few moments and headed downstairs. Izzie would be there in a half an hour to start food preparation, and Meredith had to put all the bake goods on a different table before she got there so they had room to work. This was easier said than done. Every time she went to pick up a tray of cookies, she wanted on. She picked another tray slipping a cookie out and ate it. Of course later when someone asked, she'd blame the baby. Eventually everything was one a fold away card table that Izzie had set up and covered with red table cloth. When she returned to the kitchen, she cleaned up all the sprinkles and such that clutter the counter from the day before.

After she finished, she settled into a chair at the kitchen table and sipped some tea. It wasn't long that she heard a soft knock at the door. She walked across the living room and opened the door. Izzie gave her the bright smile she always got when it was a holiday.

"Merry Christmas, Mer!" She cheered in her too-preppy-to-be-so-early-in-the-morning voice.

"Merry Christmas, Izz." She gave a soft smile and opened the door wider for to come in.

"Why so glum?"

"I'm worried about what they'll say in front of Katie." She sighed.

"No worries. You've got us to run interference." She looked down at the gifts that overflowed from under the tree. "You realize that you have one kid right?"

"We spoil her. What can I say?" Meredith giggled leading her into the kitchen.

"So are you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"What are you naming the baby? You told Alex you'd tell us today."

"I'll tell you guys at the party. When everyone is here."

"Fine." She pouted as she dug through the refrigerator.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Katie yelled from the top of the stairs. Giggling Meredith and Izzie walked into the living room. "Can I come down now?"

"You have to wait until Daddy wakes up before you come down. You know the rules. You can't see the gifts until…"

"Daddy and Mommy are awake, so you both can see what Santa brought me." She said sadly with a sigh. Meredith giggled nodding.

"I think Daddy can use some persuading though. Why don't you go help him wake up?"

Katie quickly perked up and ran towards Meredith's room. Meredith followed close behind. When she made it to the door, Katie was getting up on the bed and began jumping. "It's Christmas, Daddy. It's Christmas." She yelled loudly.

Mark's head popped up as he looked around confused. "What?"

"It's Christmas." She fell to her knees and peered down at his sleepy face. "Come on, Daddy. We have to go see what see what Santa brought." He groaned quietly. "Come on, Daddy!" She squealed when he pulled her down and tickled her. "No Daddy! Please I give up!" She squealed and giggled at the same time. Mark chuckled and kissed his daughter's cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Munchkin."

"Merry Christmas, Daddy." She smiled. "Are you coming?"

"I'll be right there." He promised.

"Alright, Daddy." She smiled and ran out.

"Was this your doing?" He asked rolling on his back to see her.

"Maybe." She admitted with a guilty smirk.

She walked towards the bed cautiously watching him. After she felt that he wouldn't do anything to retaliate, she leaned down and kissed his lips. He returned the passionate kiss until she pulled back. He gave her a evil smirk. Before she could do anything to defend herself, he grabbed her and flipped her onto the bed beside him and started tickling her. She squealed and carried on begging for freedom. He smirked and kissed her passionately again. Pulling back, he left her breathless. "We aren't even. Merry Christmas, Babe." He said before standing up and walking across the room to the bedroom.

"Merry Christmas." She sighed.

--

Izzie, Mark, and Meredith watched as Izzie ran down the stairs in an excited frenzy. Her eyes grew wide and squealed when she saw the mountainous amount of gifts under the tree. All the adults laughed at her reaction.

"Ready. Set. Go!" Meredith said unleashing the beast that her daughter became at the sight of the gifts. Katie practically dove into the pile ripping the paper off of all her gifts making different comments on every gift. In the end she ended up with the clothes, coloring books, stuffed animals, a 'K' shaped necklace, some new movies, and a few games.

"Daddy and I got you one other thing." Meredith said standing up. She disappeared for a second and returned with a large box that she seemed to be struggling with. It was wrapped in stripped blue and purple paper and small holes were punched in the top. She set it down and a few yelps came from the box. Katie's eyes grew wide with surprise and lifted the top off. Before any words could be exchanged, a golden retriever puppy that looked more like a big ball of fluffy golden hair popped up with his paws on the side of the box. His big tongue reached out and licked Katie's cheeks. Katie squealed in happiness as she reached out to pet the dog. The puppy allowed her to do so as Mark stood up, lifted the dog out, and set him on the couch beside her. Katie laughed loudly as the puppy licked her cheek and cuddled into her lap. After a few moments of playing with the small puppy, she smiled at her parents.

"Thank you so much." She had been asking for a puppy for quiet some time. Now she was overjoyed with him.

"You're welcome." Meredith giggled.

"Can I name him?" They both nodded. "I think I'll name him… Buddy!"

"Buddy it is." Mark chuckled.

"How old is buddy?"

"Two months." Meredith answered.

"He's a baby! Yay! Can I play with him outside?"

The backyard had been fenced in before they moved in. Meredith nodded and smiled.

"Come on, Buddy." Katie said petting his head and lead him out.

"I'll meet you in the kitchen, Mer." Izzie said and walked out.

"I better go shower."

She kissed him. "Merry Christmas, Babe." She whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I better go." She sighed. "Only five more hours."

"Don't get too stressed. It isn't good for the baby."

"I know." She kissed him once more before walking out.


	57. Meet And Greet

"Oh my god

"Oh my god. Oh my god." She continued to mumble as she paced nervously.

"Mer, make yourself useful and put this on the table." Izzie rolled her eyes and held out a vegetable tray.

"In a half an hour, I will die." Meredith groaned balancing the tray on her belly with a bowl of fruit on in her nook of her arm. "In a half an hour, they will be here and my life as I know it will end."

"Calm down, Mer." Izzie sighed as she took a ham out of the oven.

"Yeah, Mer, you have us." Alex said wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Thanks, Alex." She sighed as Alex took the vegetable tray.

"Mommy, I can't get my shoes on." Katie pouted as she walked in her shoes trailing behind her as she carried them by their laces.

"Come here." Meredith smiled. George grabbed the bowl of fruit from her hand so Meredith could pick Katie up on the table. She settled in her chair as she lifted her foot to rest on her leg and tied the white laces of her white tennis shoes into little bows. "There you go, Baby."

"Thank you, Mama." She smiled and hopped off the table. She wore a pair of jeans and a red top with a white camisole underneath.

As Meredith pulled herself up, a pair of familiar arms wrapped around her waist. A smile stretched across her lips as she relaxed against him. "Hey."

"Hey." He whispered kissing her neck. "Nervous?"

"No… Yes. They're coming into my home. They're going to be judging me."

"I won't let them."

She sighed. "I have to get back to work."

"You need to take a break. You haven't stopped in hours."

"Neither has Izz."

"She isn't pregnant."

"I'm fine. I'm being careful."

"Mer…"

"You're just being overprotective. Go make yourself useful."

"I like to be overprotective. That way you won't do anything to hurt yourself."

She sighed and turned to face him cupping his face. "I will be careful, I promise." She kissed him lightly before pulling away from his grasp. "Now, get back to work!"

He chuckled and picked up a tray of cookies that sat on the table right behind her. She picked up a tray of brownies and followed him into the living room. Two long, rectangular fold-out tables sat near one corner. Their gray tops had been hidden under dark red table cloths. Trays of baked goodies like cookies, brownies, cupcakes, fudge, among other things covered bother tables. A smaller fold-out table sat covered with an identical table cloth as the others holding vegetable and cheese trays and chips and dip.

"Meredith!" George yelled from the top of the stairs as Meredith set the things down where they belonged popping the corner of a brownie in her mouth.

"What?" She called back.

"When are they supposed to get here?"

"Not for another half an hour or so. Why?"

"Because a car just pulled into the driveway."

"What!?"

"Yeah it's like a freaking clown car. They just keep coming." Christina chimed in as she glanced out the window to see kids jumping out of the car.

"We aren't ready, yet!" Meredith squealed hitting Mark's arm. "Why the hell is your family here!?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's not them." He sighed and made his way to the door. This is the type of stress he hoped to be keeping off of Meredith today.

"I have to go change."

The dog started barking struggling to see out the front window. Katie was trying to see out the window without hitting the tree open. And Izzie was yelling a question about something to do with the cooking.

Mark stepped out into the cold instantly shivering as the air touched his skin.

"Are you crazy coming out her without a jacket on, Mark?" Mama Shepherd asked in the overprotective motherly voice. "You'll catch a cold."

"What are you guys doing here? We said twelve." He checked his watch for enthusiasm. "It's eleven-twenty."

"Hi Uncle Mark." One of the older kids chirped as they walked up the path.

"Hey."

"You have a dog, Mark?" Mama Shepherd asked.

"Mom, you're forty minutes early. We aren't ready for you." His eyes moved from her to a car that was parking in the driveway. Derek got out of the drivers seat.

Mama Shepherd rolled her eyes. "Forty minutes isn't that early."

"We aren't ready!"

"Too bad. We're already here. Now, are you going to make us stand out here and freeze or are you going to let us in?"

"Maybe if you weren't so early…" He stared at the growing sea of people. The door opened and Christina's head popped out.

"Do you mind McSteamy? We need your help. And you standing here isn't doing anything but annoying the hell out of me."

"We're coming, Yang." He grumbled.

"Don't get bitchy with me Sloan. I'll cut off your balls." She mumbled as she shut the door.

"We're early? They're already here." Nancy scuffed.

"They were helping us set up." Mark explained rolling her eyes.

"You should have called me. I could've come early." Mama Shepherd said slightly dramatically.

"Mama, it's fine." He rolled his eyes again. "Well I guess everyone's here." He pushed the door open. "They're here." He announced and sighed. "Early." Soon fourteen kids and nine adults flooded the foyer.

"Buddy!" Katie called clapping her hands together. Buddy jumped around happily barking at the arrival of the new people. Katie, who hadn't really noticed the flood of strangers, continued to call her new puppy. Izzie and George argued unfazed by the new arrivals. Alex was putting together Buddy's new cage. Christina glared at Derek as she walked towards the kitchen from the stairs. Meredith wasn't in sight.

"They're here!" He said louder to get their attention. George and Izzie stopped mid-disagreement. Alex glanced up from what he was doing. Katie stared at them with a little fear in her eyes. Christina continued on her business, and Meredith's head popped out of the kitchen.

"Um, hi." Meredith broke the awkward silence. She stepped out of the kitchen and pushed the hair out of her face. "I'm Meredith." She took Katie's shoulders into her hands and led her over. "And this is Katherine or Katie."

"Say Hi, Katie." Mark instructed quietly. She mumbled some sort of hello. Mark sighed picking his daughter up in his arms. "Mer, Katie, this is Mama Shepherd."

"Call me Nana." Mama Shepherd said. "My grandkids all do. I have fourteen or fifteen I guess." Meredith felt herself tense when she noticed Katie's arms tighten around Mark's neck.

"And you remember Nancy, Marie, Kathleen, and Jessica, right?" Katie didn't say anything except burry her head into her father's shoulder. "It's okay, Munchkin."

"Mommy, can I go play with Alex?" She said in a sad, whiny voice.

Mark and Meredith exchanged a look, and Mark slowly nodded with a sigh.

"Yeah, Baby, go ahead." She sighed and sent Alex a look as Katie walked over. Buddy met her beside Alex and sat down on the floor watching as Alex put the last part of the collapsible cage up.

"Ah, Mer, this Kathleen's husband John, Marie's husband Peter, Jessica's husband Wilson, and Nancy's husband Ryan." Mark introduced. They all shook hands and said their hellos. "And these are their kids… and Derek."

"Come on in." Meredith sighed and moved out of the way for them to come further into the house. Katie clung around Alex's neck afraid to talk to anyone. "Um, these are my friends. Alex Kerev, Christina Yang, Izzie Stevens, and George O'Malley." She said gesturing each.

Izzie being her bubbly, Christmas Barbie self was first to greet them. "Hi! It's nice to meet Mark's family."

"It's great to meet one of Mark's and Meredith's friends." Mama Shepherd smiled. Everyone said their brief hellos and went about their tasks as the Shepherds stood awkwardly in he middle of the room. Meredith excused herself back to what she was doing in the kitchen with Christina in tow. Mark picked up Katie and settled on the couch with her on his lap. Alex picked up the cage and moved it to the corner of the room leaving the door ajar for Buddy to go in if he pleased. Mama Shepherd moved to sit beside Katie and Mark, but Buddy jumped into the spot growling at Mama Shepherd. Mama Shepherd gasped and popped up right as Buddy laid his head in Katie's lap.

The door bell rang causing Buddy's head to pop up as barks erupted from his mouth. And Katie to lift her head from her father's shoulder.

"Uncle Richard!" She screamed and jumped off Mark's lap. Meredith walked back into the living room. "Auntie Adele!" She threw the door open. Richard and Adele stood there bearing gifts. "Uncle Richard! Aunt Adele!"

"Merry Christmas." Adele giggled.

"Merry Christmas." She chirped back as Richard unloaded the boxes and bag onto a nearby table. He picked her up and kissed her cheeks as he spun her around in circles.

Meredith walked over with a big smile. "Hey guys." She kissed their cheeks and hugged them close. "Merry Christmas."

"Look at you, Mer. You look amazing." Meredith help but giggle at Adele's words. "You're glowing."

"Thank you." She smiled. Richard looked at the sea of silent or whispering Shepherds and smiled.

"It's good to see you, Mrs. Shepherd."

Mama Shepherd giggled. "Oh, Dr. Webber, it's it so nice to see you too."

Meredith sighed. Today was going to be a long day!


	58. What A Bitch!

"This is so stupid

"This is so stupid." Christina commented peeking out of the kitchen into the living room. "We could be getting in on some major surgeries right now. There are always the best surgeries on Christmas. That's what you get when you put the whole family together in one house."

"Thanksgiving is worse." Meredith commented as she stared down into the pot she was working in.

"How so?" Christina asked sitting down at the bar.

"Our first year as interns, I was working, and some guy's wife actually stabbed him in the back. Plus everyone is out when it's raining because someone always forgets something needed for a side dish or whatever, so there are accidents. Not to mention, the people who don't have anything to be thankful. They end up drinking themselves halfway to death."

"Why the hell have I been taking off all these years?" Christina said with wide eyes that would make you think she just walked into a candy shop. Meredith giggled shaking her head.

"Mommy, look what I can make Buddy do." Katie called from the screen door. Meredith set down the spoon and wiped her hands on a towel before walking over. She was standing alone in the yard holding a treat over the puppy's head. "Sit!" She commanded. Buddy turned his head to the side and looked at her but didn't sit. "Sit down, Buddy!" She said again sternly as she wagged the treat in front of his eyes. Buddy barked and sat down without taking his eyes off the treat. Katie giggled happily dropping the treat which he caught midair. "Good boy."

Meredith giggled. "Good job, Baby. Now come on in here."

She quickly shook her head. Meredith sighed and stepped out into the chilly air which instantly sent shivers down her back. Shutting the door behind her, she knelt down in front of her daughter.

"What's wrong, Baby?"

"They don't like me." She mumbled sadly swaying from side to side and avoiding her mother's gaze.

"Yes, they do."

"They make you sad. I don't want you to be sad."

"Oh, Sweetie, that was a long time ago. You don't have to worry about anything."

"I don't want to spend Christmas with them. I want to play with Alex. He's my bestest buddy. He doesn't make me sad like they do."

"You don't have to worry about them. Alex wants to play too."

"Can't he play with me and Buddy out here?"

"Not right now. Maybe later. Why don't you play one of your new games with him?"

Katie smiled at the thought and nodded. "Okay, Mommy. But I don't want them to play with us. You can play though. And Daddy and Christina and Izzie and George too… And Aunt Adele and Uncle Richard… but not them."

"Alright." She kissed her forehead and struggled to get to her feet. "I love you, Baby-girl."

"I love you too, Mommy."

They started to walk towards the door holding hands, but Katie stopped short. Meredith turned and looked back slightly confused.

"Can I tell Alex the baby's name yet?"

"Not yet. But later today, we'll tell everyone."

"Can't we just tell my friends?"

Meredith giggled lightly trying to be unnoticeable about it. "We have to be fair."

"They aren't fair."

"That maybe, but what have I always said."

"Treat people how you'd like to be treated." She siad with a sigh.

"That's right." She smiled at her daughter. "Come on, before they start looking for us."

She opened the door and Katie hurried into the living room. Izzie and her bubbly Christmas attitude was passing out drinks to those who wanted them and making conversation with some of the Shepherds and Mark. Mama Shepherd was sitting in the recliner. Mark sat between John and Peter on the couch. Kathleen, Jessica, and Wilson were sitting on the other couch. Derek, Ryan, Marie, Nancy, Adele, and Richard were sitting on chairs Mark pulled in from the kitchen table. The kids sat on the floor playing with different toys they had gotten for Christmas. Everyone was having different conversations with one another.

Katie slid in between the kitchen chair Derek was sitting in and the recliner Mama Shepherd was sitting in. She didn't stop to talk to her father as she usually did. Instead, she walked up to Alex.

"Hey, Katie." Alex said with a smile as she approached him.

"Alex, can you play my new game with me?" She asked quietly.

"Sure…" Alex started but Mama Shepherd cut him off.

"Don't you want to play with one of your cousins?" Katie made a face and shook her head without making eye contact with Mama Shepherd. "Why not? Jenny is you age. I'm sure…"

"Mama, she wants to play with Alex. Leave it at that." Mark said quietly.

"She should play with people her age." Mama Shepherd whispered harshly.

"It's fine." Alex interrupted. "Come on, Katie." He stood up and took her hand.

"Do you want to play, George?" She asked him.

"Sure." George smiled. Katie smiled happily and followed Alex back into the kitchen with George following in tow.

"She should play with children. Not adults. If she gets in the habit…"

"I can raise my own child, Mama. She just getting used to all this. I'm not going to force her into anything."

--

Alex put away the game in the box after they finished their second round. They had let Katie win both times as they always did. Meredith was finishing the last of the side dishes and arranging everything on the table. Izzie had spent most of her time in the living room being the natural hostess she was. Meredith was glad for it, since she didn't want many people coming in to interrupt her cooking with socializing. Christina sat around making sarcastic jokes and chatting with Meredith about surgeries.

"Mer?" Izzie said coming in. "Need any help?"

"Nope. I'm fine." She said. "Almost finished, if you could let Mark know."

"Will do." With that she disappeared again.

"I think Barbie crossed to the dark side." Christina commented leaning back to see in the living room to see Izzie laughing with the Shepherds.

"The dark side?"

"She's hanging out with them." She said it with such disgust that Meredith couldn't help but laugh.

"I think someone's jealous." Alex laughed.

"They can have Barbie." Christina said indifferently.

"Whatever." Meredith sighed as she fixed her clothes. "I better go figure out how we're going to do this."

"Can everyone fit at you dinning room table?"

"No, so we set up two kids tables. I just hope Katie will be able to sit there." Meredith sighed.

"Let her sit with us. I much rather sit by her than by McAss."

"So would I." Meredith sighed. "Well, I'll be right back." She walked into the living room and touched Mark's shoulder.

"What's up, Babe?" He said.

"The food is done." She whispered. "Should we let the kids go first?"

"Yeah." He stood up. "I'll help… Um, guys." He announce aloud. "The food is done, so we were thinking the kids could get theirs first then the adults." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Alright, kids, follow me."

The kids followed Meredith and Mark into the kitchen. Their parents following in suite to help the younger kids.

"I'll be right back." Derek said and walked off to make a phone call leaving just Mama Shepherd and Izzie. Izzie started cleaning up the room while Mama Shepherd watched.

"You seem like such a nice girl, Izzie." She observed.

"Thank you." Izzie smiled.

"Caring, sweet, a good homemaker, and from what I heard a good doctor."

"I try my best. I guess."

"What do you think of my son, Izzie?"

"Uh… you mean Dr. Shepherd?"

"I don't mean to be forward, but…"

"No, it's um… okay, I guess. Dr. Shepherd is a great surgeon." She shrugged.

"I mean as a person."

"He's nice I guess. But… we have different views."

"How so?"

"Well, I believe that it takes more than medicine to heal someone. I believe you need to care for them and play Christmas music during a surgery at Christmas time. He thinks medicine cures. I think a person cures, I guess."

"Would you ever…?"

Izzie looked at her oddly. "Date him?" Mama Shepherd nodded. "No. He's a nice guy, but there's way too much history I guess. I respect him as a doctor, but I don't think I could respect him as a boyfriend or lover."

Mama Shepherd just nodded and didn't say anything for a few moments. "What about my other son?"

"Who?"

"Mark."

Izzie looked up and stared at her in shock with her jaw on the floor. Did she really just ask if she would ever go out with her best friend's fiancé?

"Mark is… he's my friend. He's never been anything more. He'll never be anything more. He's a great guy and an amazing friend, but he has Meredith. I've never even thought of him like that."

"Like I said. I don't mean to be forward about it. I just think you're beautiful, caring, happy, and sweet. Meredith seems nice, but she's had a past."

"Everyone has a past, Mrs. Shepherd."

"But she's had a messy past with both my sons."

"I have to go and help in there." She said before slipping out as quickly as possible. _"What a bitch!"_


	59. Presents Part One

Katie stood beside Alex watching as the Shepherd children filed through the kitchen and into the dining room. Their parents following carrying the younger children's plates for them.

"You can go now, Katie." Mama Shepherd said with a smile. Katie shook her head and hugged herself closer to Alex. Alex rubbed her back protectively.

"I'll take care of her, Mom." Mark said coming up behind Mama Shepherd. Mama Shepherd sighed and nodded. "Go ahead and get your food, guys." He announced to the adults standing by.

Meredith walked over to Alex and Katie and picked Katie up. She quickly hugged Meredith's neck closely cautiously watching the Shepherd sisters and Mama Shepherd. Derek tried to say a few things to Katie as he came into the kitchen, but she hardly answered. Since Meredith and Derek weren't close and Mark and Derek didn't see much of each other outside of the hospital, Katie wasn't too fond of Derek. She only knew of him from what Christina had mention. Meredith always told her not to listen to Christina, but even though Christina was a lot of things, she wasn't a liar.

"I've got something special for you." She whispered to her daughter.

Her face lit up as Meredith set her on the counter. "What?" She whispered back as if it were a big secret even though she knew what it was.

"I made you something special, but you have to eat your dinner first, okay?"

Katie nodded as an agreement to her terms. Meredith walked of to the other side of the counter and carried a cake platter with a top over it to Katie. Slowly, as if unveiling a prize, she pulled off to show Katie what was inside. A big chocolate cupcake sat on the platter. Frosting was piled high and her favorite type of sprinkles were sprinkled on top. Chocolate chips were lined up in a circle around the edge and a cherry rested on the top. It was the one and only type of dessert she knew how to make. And every year it was a tradition for Meredith to make it. Giggling happily, she clapped her hands together. Meredith shut the lid and sat it on the counter for after dinner.

"Ready to eat?" She asked. The kitchen had been cleared except for them and they were able to get their food.

"Can I sit next to Alex?" She asked as Meredith prepared her food.

"That depends on if theirs a seat open. Do you want to sit with the other kids?"

Katie shook her head. "Alex is my best buddy, and I want to sit by him."

"Alright, Baby."

After fixing their plates, Meredith carried them into the dining room. Luckily, Mark had left two seats between him and Alex open so they could sit there. She set the plates in their spots and helped Katie onto the chair. Katie happily turned to Alex and started chatting trying to ignore the rest of the tables occupants who were currently looking at Meredith confused. Mark looked indifferent to his daughter's choice to sit with the adults and continued eating his food.

"It's very good, Mer." Mark whispered kissing her temple. She gave him a smile.

"Shouldn't Katie sit with the other kids?" Nancy asked.

"She wants to sit here." Meredith shrugged lying her napkin over her bulging stomach.

"She should be socializing with more people than just adults." Kathleen pointed out.

"Leave it be, guys." Mark glared at them.

"No, it's true, Mark." Mama Shepherd said.

"How they decide to raise their kid is none of your business." Christina snapped.

"Who asked you? This is between family." Stephanie snapped back.

"Lucky for us we're Meredith's family and a bigger part of Katie's family than you'll ever be." George interjected.

"Mark is Katie's father and we are his family. You are Meredith's friends." Nancy said.

"Newsflash: You all are Shepherds. Mark is a freaking Sloan. There is no relation there. You are less than family than we are to them." Christina pointed out harshly.

"I can not believe you just said that." Mama Shepherd said appalled.

"It's true. If you haven't noticed he isn't a Shepherd." Christina said again.

"Guys, stop it. This is stupid." Meredith said. "Christina, Alex, Izzie, and George are my family. You guys are Mark's family."

"Then you have one hell of a dysfunctional family." Derek said earning a glare from Meredith, Mark, Alex, Izzie, George, and Christina.

"You're one to talk." Christina mumbled under her breath.

"Katie, don't you want to sit with the kids, Sweetie?" Mama Shepherd asked. Katie shook her head and bit her carrot. "She doesn't even want to give them a chance."

"Maybe that's because you come in and made her and her mother's life hell the first time she met the four of you daughters." Christina growled protectively. If there was one thing she had become over her best friend's daughter, it was protective. "Ma'am." She added sarcastically.

"That was a long time ago." Marie pointed out.

"We aren't talking about that. Katie is going to sit here. And you two guys will stop fight." Mark finally said. "Discussion over."

--

Dinner was over, and it was decided that presents would come before dessert. It was tradition in the Shepherd family at every person picked the name of someone in the family out of a hat and that's who they got the a present for. It was Grey-Sloan tradition that Meredith spoil her daughter on Christmas. And since Katie was Alex's, Izzie's, George's and Christina's one and only 'niece' they spoiled her rotten as well. Among the adults of Meredith's family there was gift exchanging as well. So some how all the kids ended up sitting on the floor in front of the tree where all the presents of both families were sitting. In Shepherd tradition Mama Shepherd gave out the presents and one by one they had to open it. To avoid controversy, Meredith and the others let her do it. Mama Shepherd sat in one of the kitchen chairs with her legs folded at her ankles as she smiled down at the kids as if it were kindergarten class. Katie sat off to the side a little but still with the group. She didn't try to talk to anyone just patiently waited for it to begin. All the other adults sat around in other chairs ready to watch with their cameras.

"Ready!" Mama Shepherd asked. Everyone shouted some sort of yes. "We've got a lot of gifts this year." Usually at the Shepherd family party there was twenty-seven presents, but with Katie it would be twenty-eight. This year there looked to be forty. It was obvious someone got two from their "not-so-secret Santa." Since they weren't aware of Meredith's present her name didn't go into the drawing which Meredith was perfectly okay with since she'd probably get something totally outlandish, sarcastic, and embarrassing.

Mama Shepherd picked up the first on and read the name on the gift. "Peter Jr."

"John."

"Katie." It was a bigger box then John's and Peter's. Katie set it on the ground in front of her. It was from Izzie. She tore the paper off not so delicately and smiled brightly. It was an Easy Bake Oven. She smiled at Izzie from across the room.

"Peter Sr."

"Katie." This too was a bigger box. Mama Shepherd frowned slightly as she passed it to her. It was from George. Tearing the paper open, she stared down at Barbie Malibu Mansion. Her eyes lit up when she smiled at George.

"Leon."

"Scott."

"Ryan."

"Abby."

"Anna."

"Katie." Katie grinned as she got another present. This one was from Abby, Kathleen's daughter. She opened it to find a new top with a kitten on it. She gave her a smile and set it with her other things.

"Katie." Again Mama Shepherd passed her a present that was in a large gift bag. This one was from Christina. Inside was a horse shaped piñata. Meredith glanced over to see and burst into laughter. Mark gave her a confused look, glanced in as well, and laughed just as hard.

"Christina!" Meredith laughed.

"I told you I would make up for that fiasco!" She defended.

Katie got up and gave Christina a hug. "Thank you." All the Shepherd tried to figure out what was going on.

"What is it?" Alex asked trying to get close enough to see.

"A piñata." Meredith said finally catching her breath. But as soon as Alex and Izzie burst into laughter, she couldn't help but join in again. Mark finally composed himself.

"What's wrong?" Kathleen finally asked.

"Nothing it's… inappropriate" Mark said.

"Can we move along?" Mama Shepherd asked. Meredith nodded regaining composure. "Alright. Who's this for? Katie." She said almost sounding annoyed. Katie took the present that was from Izzie again. She tore off the paper to find a box of clothes including a pair of jeans with little hearts going up the leg and a pink top with her name printed on it.

"Olivia."

"Owen."

"Sarah."

"Mark." Mark's gift from Izzie was 50 gift card and two new scrub caps since he's always complaining about his scrub cap not being 'hot enough for him.'

"Meredith." Meredith's gift from Christina was a set of shot glasses since the last time she they got drunk before she got pregnant they ended up breaking half of them by dropping them after they should have probably cut themselves off.

"You know for after you have you kid." Christina suggested with a smirked.

Meredith giggled shaking her head at her friend and could have sworn she saw some people roll their eyes.

"Alex. Who's Alex?" Mama Shepherd asked.

Alex rolled his eyes and took the present from her hand. It was from Christina. He opened it to find a 30 gift card.

"Wilson."

"Trevor."

"Sandy."

"Mark." From Kathleen came 50.

"Marie."

"Katie." This one was from Christina again. Inside a card was fifty dollars. Katie looked perplexed at the money.

"Daddy, how much is this?"

"Fifty dollars." He answered. He eyes grew wide as she tucked it away in her pocket like she had seen her father do many time.

"Katie." Mama Shepherd said her name again. It started to become painfully obvious that the other kids weren't overjoyed at the amount of gifts Katie was getting. This time it was a some clothes from George.

"Meredith." Meredith smiled at she took it. It was from George. He had gotten her a new chain to wear her ring on while she was at work.

"Derek."

"Kathleen."

"Christina." It was from Izzie. It was a 40 credit at her favorite Chinese restaurant and a new black scrub cap.

"George." Mark had gotten him a new wallet since he spent a week complaining about his and wouldn't get one himself.

"Laura."

"Brooke."

"Jessica."

"Kelsey."

"Alex." It was from Mark and was 100 gift card.

"Hannah."

"Nancy."

"Katie."

"Wait." Mark said. "That has to be opened last."

"Mark, it came up now…" Mama Shepherd objected.

"It has to go last." He said took it from his daughter.

"Fine… Mama Kerev." She giggled. She opened it and it was a family portrait of all of them except Mark, Meredith, and Katie. "When was this taken?" Her voice was all tearful and sentimental.

"When I was in town." Derek said.

"My babies." She cooed and sighed. "Are there any others?"

All the children had their presents. The Shepherd adults had theirs. Katie had most of hers, and Meredith, Izzie, George, Christina, and Alex had most of their.

_**--**_

_**To be continued…**_


	60. Presents Part Two

"Our turn." Izzie sang out as she went up the stairs motioning Alex to come help. Mama Shepherd looked confused as they walked up the stairs and soon returned carrying two square boxes wrapped in blue paper with big white bow. They set it in front of Katie, Meredith, and Mark. "This is from me, Alex, Christina, and George." One the top of each written and neat lettering was "Baby Sloan."

"Aw, you guys realize I'm only five months pregnant."

"We figured, if we started spoiling him now you wouldn't be able to stop us after he's born." George shrugged.

She giggled. "Katie would you like to do the honors."

Smiling, she ripped off the wrapping paper off the first one. Inside one, there were clothes and blankets. In the second box, there were teddy bears and toys. Sitting on the bottom was a book. Meredith pulled it out and looked at the cover.

"Izz made this for you guys." Alex informed them.

It was blue with pink dots. In the center it said "Sloan" in big lettering. One the top it said "Katherine Nicole Sloan" and her birth date.

"Below it you can get Baby Sloan's name and birth date."

Meredith smiled with tears in her eyes as she looked at each page. There were pictures of Katie that she had saved from when she was born and early childhood right up until just a few weeks ago. There were picture of her by herself, pictures of her mother and her, pictures of her and her father, and pictures of her aunts and uncles.

"Aw, thank you guys." She hugged them as did Mark. "This is amazing." There were a lot of pages left to be filled.

"They're for Baby Sloan and future babies." Izzie told them.

She smiled. "I guess this would be a good time to tell you the name."

Everyone turned to listen. "Do you want to tell them, Katie?" Mark asked.

Katie nodded excitedly. She stood as if she were making a formal announcement. "My baby brother's name is Daniel Alexander Sloan."

"Alexander!" Alex said with wide eyes.

"Yes, after you Kerev." Mark rolled his eyes. "You can gloat now."

"But why?" He asked looking at them suspiciously.

"When I first moved back here, you were the only one who gave me and Katie a chance. You really helped me get through a tough time." She gave him a smile. He hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, Mer."

"I love you, Alex."

"I love you too."

He pulled away from her and gave Mark a 'manly' hug.

"And while we have you all here." Mark said. "We might as well tell you that since Alex and Christina are Katie's godparents. George, Izzie…"

Izzie squealed. "Yay!" She hugged George then rushed over to hug Mark and Meredith. "Thank you!"

George thanked and hugged them as well. Alex picked up Katie. "Now, I still have a present for you."

"Really?" She said with a big smile.

"Yeah, really."

"Mommy, Alex got a present for me." She announced with a wide smile.

"But we have to wait until tonight to get it." Alex told her.

"Why?"

"Because it's really special."

"Mommy, Daddy, Alex got me a really special gift." Katie said happily

"So do we." Mark said remembering the package.

The Shepherd adults and children watched in awe at how tightly this little girl had her parents, Izzie, Alex, George, and Christina wrapped around their finger.

"You guys may have dessert. It seems we still have some presents to deal with." Mark told his family.

"You know the rules, Mark. We all have to finish this together."

Some of the kids groaned but nobody paid attention.

"Suite yourself." Mark shrugged. "Here you go." He handed his daughter the last present he and Meredith had for her. Rubbing her stomach, she watched as her daughter opened the package. Inside was a big envelope. There was a picture of a hot tub. A picture of a playground. And a picture of a bar."

"I don't get it." She said thoroughly confused.

"Well, Munchkin." Mark said lifting his daughter into his arms and carrying her to the back door. "Tomorrow, a whole bunch of trucks are going to come and over there." He pointed to the far side of the year near the fence. "There's going to be your play ground. And Buddy can run around the yard. And right here." He pointed closer to the house. "Is where out hot tube is going to go. And over there." He pointed along the house. "That's were you can get some soda when you're outside."

Her eyes grew wide, and her mouth dropped open. "I'm getting a playground!"

"Yeah." Meredith giggled.

"Yay!" She squealed hugging her parents tightly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Baby." Meredith smiled.

--

People were having dessert while the kids played with some of their toys. Mark helped his fiancée with the dishes. She left to help Katie with something as Nancy, Mama Shepherd, Kathleen, Marie, Derek, and Jessica came in. He gave them a short nod as a greeting and continued to put the dishes in the dishwasher.

"So…" Nancy said slightly awkwardly.

"So what?" He asked aggravated.

"You named your baby after this Alex guy?" Jessica asked.

He rolled his eyes. "Alex is a good guy and mine and Mer's best friend."

"I don't understand why you didn't give him a family name. Like Fernando after your father." Mama Shepherd suggested.

"Stop prying into my life. I can run it. I think I'm doing pretty damn well. I have an amazing daughter and fiancée. I have a son on the way. And I'm the countries best plastic surgeon."

"Mom, just leave it. It's Christmas." Derek whispered.

"I don't understand you, Mark." Mama Shepherd shook her head.

"I don't understand why my life isn't good enough. I'm happy!" He hissed.

"Your daughter only hangs out with adults. You spoil her. Your fiancée is anti-social and bitter. Why the hell couldn't you settle for someone like Izzie?"

"Mark, we're going. Come on." Alex said as he walked in.

"I think it's time to call it a night." Mark glared at Mama Shepherd.

"Mark…" Kathleen started to offer.

"I think you should leave." Mark said again.

"Mark, I'm just…" Mama Shepherd tried to say.

"Please, leave."

"This isn't like you, Mark! We are your family!" Mama Shepherd yelled.

"Please don't make me ask you again." He said turning away.

Sighing, Mama Shepherd nodded and led her children away. Each family gathered their children and headed out.

"Katie and Mer are waiting outside." Alex said quietly.

Mark nodded letting out a ridged sigh. "I'll be right there."

Alex walked out to see the limousine had arrived and the Shepherds were curiously looking at it as their kids asked if they would be riding in it.

"Now, Katie." Alex said crouching down.

"There's a long car here!" She said cheerfully.

"Well Izzie gave me an idea of something different, but before we do it you got to do something for me." Anxiously, she nodded. "Say, 'Alex is not gay.'"

Meredith, Izzie, George, and Christina erupted in laughter as Katie repeated it with amusement.

Mark soon appeared in the doorway and locked the door behind him. He fixed his leather jacket as he walked down the yard. The Shepherd watched him hopefully as he walked by. Instead, he looked away and headed down to the limo.

"Look, Daddy!" Katie squealed. "Alex got me a long car for Christmas."

Mark chuckled. "I see Baby." He kissed her nose and allowed Alex to help her in then Izzie, George, Christina, and Alex slid in.

"You okay?" Meredith asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He smiled as she kissed his lips. "Now, would my beautiful fiancée like help into the limo?"

She smiled and took the hand he was offering and got in. He sent one last glance at his family as they got into their cars before getting in and letting the chauffeur shut the door behind him.

--

"Where are we?" Katie asked as they got out of the car. A big castle-shaped house sat before them. Alex took her hand and led her inside. The others followed in suite confused by what was going on.

"Hi." A perky blonde greeted as they walked in.

"Hi, reservation for Kerev."

"Right this way."

"Now, say it again." Alex whispered to Katie.

"What?"

"What am I not?"

"Alex is not gay." She repeated with a smile.

"You're tea party awaits." The blonde said.

Katie squealed as she looked around at Cinderella, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, and Belle sat around the table.


	61. 13 years

"Mom, when was this?" Katie asked as she plopped down on the couch beside her mother. Meredith glanced down at the picture of Katie, Alex, Mark, Izzie, Christina, George, Cinderella, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, and Belle smiling into the camera. Giggling at the memory, she stopped stroking Buddy's head and took the photo album from her eldest daughter. Buddy let his head drop to Meredith lap with a light huff. His tail quietly beat against the arm of the couch waiting for Meredith's attention to be on him once again.

"That was Christmas… thirteen years ago, when you were three. Alex's Christmas present to you was a tea party with all your favorite Disney Princesses. He had a limo come out to pick us and everything."

Katie giggled and shook her head. "I cannot see Alex doing something like that."

"He kept have you say he wasn't gay."

"Now that's Alex." Katie laughed.

"What are my girls laughing at?" Mark asked as he walked into the living room carrying their youngest son, Gavin, in his arms. Buddy jumped down to greet him. He slowly walked over and lied down at Mark's feet after he and Gavin had sat down on one of the chairs.

"Remember the Christmas Alex set up the tea party for Katie." Meredith asked. "The year we got Buddy."

"Ugh, don't remind me." He rolled his eyes at the thought as he shifted Gavin on his lap so he could bend down and give Buddy a short rub on his ears.

"You didn't like the Princess, Dad?" Katie giggled.

"It wasn't that. It was everything else."

"What?" Katie asked as her eyes sparked with interest at her father's obvious displeasure with the memory.

Meredith rolled her eyes at her husband. "It was thirteen years ago, Mark. I have even forgiven and moved on."

"Nothing excuses what they did."

"What am I missing?"

"I don't even want to get into it." Mark sighed as he turned his eyes to Gavin who was happily sucking on the Popsicle.

Before Katie could ask another question, the door opened and Christina walked in mumbling something to herself.

"What's wrong, Chris?" Meredith asked rolling her eyes.

"Why do I even have to be here? It's Christmas Eve, not Christmas!"

"Because it's Izzie's thing. You know that. Where are my kids?"

"They're coming." Christina answered.

In that instant, Jordan and Kelsey appeared bickering back and forth about something. They both stopped at the same time. "Hi everyone." They said at the same time, looked at each other, and rolled their eyes. They all returned some sort of greeting back.

"What's wrong this time?" Mark asked and set his six year old son on the floor, so he could listen to his eleven almost twelve year old twin daughters.

"_She_ won't stop bugging me." Jordan explained rolling his eyes.

"_She_ won't stop bugging me!" Kelsey said exasperatingly.

"You…" Jordan yelled.

"No, this is our fault." Kelsey objected.

"Okay, both of you knock it off." Mark ordered.

"This is really important to Izzie, so please behave yourselves." Meredith told them.

"Fine." They both grumbled and sat down.

"Thank you." Meredith sighed.

"Where is Danny?" Jordan asked.

"Upstairs." Katie answered as she pulled her light brown hair up into a ponytail. The house phone started to ring, but it was answered before anyone could make a move to get it.

"Dad! Someone is on the phone for you." Danny said as he hurried down the stairs with the phone in his hand.

"Who is it?" Mark asked as he stood to leave the room getting a shrug in return.

Mark walked into the kitchen and brought the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Merry Christmas Eve, Mark." The voice came.

"Hi Mom." He sighed.

"I figured I'd give you fair warning, we are in Seattle." Mama Shepherd said. In the last thirteen years, Mark had seen them whenever he was in New York, and Mama Shepherd had flown out to meet the twins and Danny after the twins were born. Kathleen had flown out to surprise them after Meredith got pregnant with Gavin, but Meredith, Mark, Katie, Kelsey, Jordan, and Danny were in California on vacation. Other than that interaction between his surrogate family and his children and wife had been nearly nonexistent. After that Christmas they had just started drifting. It was too expensive for all his family to fly out together, and one of the kids or Meredith or Mark were always busy with something.

"Why?" He asked as he sat down at the table.

"It's Derek's and Katrina's turn to have us for Christmas. Everyone flew out this morning."

"Oh."

"We'd really like to see you guys tomorrow."

Mark let out a deep sigh as he ran his hand over his face. "We have stuff to do tomorrow, Mom."

"Oh…" The disappointment in her voice was prevalent.

"I'll try to work something out."

"Okay, Markie." She said softly. "I'll call tomorrow."

"Okay."

"I love you."

"Love you too." He hung up, stood, and walked into the living room to find it nearly filled. "Hey guys." He announced his presence. They all echoed his greeting back and went back to mingling. He plopped down on the couch and pulled Meredith onto his lap. She giggled and kissed his lips lightly.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"Mama Shepherd."

"Oh…?"

"They're in Seattle." He whispered.

"Really?" She turned so she could see his face.

"Yeah." He sighed. "It's Shepherd's turn to host their party."

She sighed and leaned back against his chest. "You can go there if you want."

He shook his head. "No, I want to be with my wife and kids for Christmas. I told her I'd try to make it over there to see them at some point tomorrow."

"You should go see them, Mark. They're still your family."

He kissed her shoulder. "I know. I love you."

"I love you too."

**--**

**A/N: It's been 13 years since the Shepherd family party at Meredith's and Mark's house. Since I don't really want to work it into the story, here's what happened in the last 13 years: **

**1. Izzie met James Hampton, a Cardiologist at the hospital. They have been married 8 years and have two sons.**

**James Hampton Jr. (Junior) – 8 years old**

**Robert Hampton – 7 years old**

**2. Alex met Rachel, a pediatric surgeon from the hospital. They have been married for 10 years and have three children.**

**Laura Kerev – 9 years old**

**Benjamin Kerev (Ben) – 8 years old**

**Conner Kerev – 5 years old**

**3. George met Cameron, a hospital board member. They have been married for 6 years and have one son. **

**Anthony O'Malley – 7 years old**

**4. Christina met John Kendrick, a neurosurgeon. They have been married for 9 years and have one daughter. **

**Hailey Kendrick – 6 years old. **

**5. Meredith and Mark have been married for almost twelve years and have five children. **

**Katherine Sloan (Katie) – 16 years old**

**Daniel Sloan (Danny) – 13 years old**

**Kelsey Sloan – 11 years old**

**Jordan Sloan – 11 years old**

**Gavin Sloan – 6 years old**


	62. It's Christmas!

_**I know, I know, I'm an evil, evil bad person. I know! I feel beyond bad that it's been so long. I've just been so hung up with other things, and, now, it's the end of the school year, so I have projects to do and finals to take. It's been madness these last few months. And honestly, I've been having some terrible writer's black. Still none of this isn't a good excuse as to why I haven't been around at all in these last few months, but please know that I am VERY, VERY sorry. I want to update more of my stories, but, now, I have to hurry and go study for another final. I probably won't get anything else in until next week because this weekend is going to be super crazy too. If I can get away from it for a few minutes, though, I'll try to get another one in. **_

_**If I still have readers, I love you all! Thank you so much for sticking with me. **_

_**--**_

She jolted from her sleep. Springing into the upright position, she looked over at her husband who had also jumped up. They laughing children stopped jumping up and down. Every year on Christmas they had woken up this way.

"It's Christmas!" They all yelled.

"I never would have guessed." Mark groaned as he lied back down. "Can't you guys wait until after eleven?"

"Come on Daddy." Katie giggled.

"Yeah, Dad, it's Christmas." Danny said.

"Alright, alright." He groaned.

"We'll be right there." Meredith told her children as she roughly rubbed her eyes. Katie nodded, picked Gavin up, and ushered her brothers and sisters out of the room.

"What time is it?"

"Seven." Meredith answered as she rolled onto him. He opened his eyes and smiled at her. She smiled back as she bowed her head and kissed him. His hands moved around her waist and slipped into the back of her pants. Giggling, she pulled back. "They're waiting."

He sighed and kissed her once again. "I know."

She rolled off of him and stood up. He reluctantly slipped out of bed too and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a white t-shirt. She pulled on her robe and tied it tightly around her waist. She moved towards the door, but he grabbed her waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss. After a few moments, she pulled back and smiled. "Good Morning."

He intertwined their fingers and led her into the hall. The kids were impatiently waiting on the steps for their parents.

"Ready?" Meredith asked as she passed them to go down the stairs. The presents under the tree were piled high wrapped in brightly colored wrapping paper. They really did spoil their kids.

"Yes!" They all cheered.

Giggling, she looked at her husband who nodded. "Go!"

With that they came barreling down the stairs. Katie carried Gavin in her arms to prevent him from being trampled by the twins or Danny. They all squealed and cheered as they ran to the tree. Meredith and Mark took a seat and waited for their kids to make their individual pile of treasures after they ripped the paper off of them.

--

"Smells great, Babe." Mark said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Thanks." She giggled when his lips found her neck. Turning around, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ugh, can you guys have the common decency to get a room?" Christina rolled her eyes as she walked in. Meredith giggled as she turned her head to look at her friend.

"It's my house, Yang." Mark mumbled as he dropped kisses along the exposed skin of Meredith's shoulder.

"You do realize that you have like twenty other people in your house, right?" Christina asked as she went to the fridge to find herself a drink. Groaning, Mark kissed her one more time on the lips before pulling away.

"Are people getting restless yet?" Meredith asked as she turned back to the food she was preparing.

"Nah, they're fine." Christina replied as she took a seat at the bar.

"Mom?" Katie said entering the kitchen as her father left. "When are we going to eat?"

"In about ten minutes."

"Okay." She replied and returned to the living room.

"Guess who is in town." Meredith said after a few moments.

"Who?" Christina replied.

"The Shepherds."

"Oh god, is this going to be a repeat of 2007?"

"No." She quickly shook her head as a look of horror crossed her face.

"Thank god. Why are they in Seattle?"

"Shepherd is hosting their party this year."

"Ugh, he deserves that."

Meredith giggled rolling her eyes at her friend's obvious hatred for Derek Shepherd. She hated him too, but after all her experiences with the Shepherd family she felt bad for him. But there was still an unsettling amount of guilt in her gut about the whole situation. Sure, it was great not having to deal the dreaded visits of the in-laws. But they were still Mark's family, and part of her felt like she had run them away or contributed to Mark's current relationship with his family.

--

Dinner went by smoothly as it always did when the Sloans, Kerevs, Kendricks, O'Malleys, and Hamptons got together. They were family regardless of DNA and such things that draw other families together. After dinner, Meredith and Izzie rinsed the dishes and put them dishwasher then headed into the family room. Meredith sunk into the seat right beside Mark and snuggled close against his body. It was getting late, and Gavin was already half asleep on his lap. The other kids still played with their new toys. Katie was just coming back in the room after talking to her boyfriend, that Mark did not like one bit. She sat down on the floor next to Danny who was playing on his new PSP.

Meredith looked around and sighed contentedly. Her family was all she could wish for, and they had, once again, had the perfect Christmas. Her thoughts were interrupted by the shrill of someone's phone looking. Everyone looked at their phones mumbling 'not mine' until Mark announced it was his. Placing a kiss of Meredith's head, he headed into the kitchen to take the call.

"Merry Christmas." He answered knowing that it was Mama Shepherd.

"Merry Christmas, Mark." She said in a motherly tone. "I was just calling to see if you worked anything out?"

"Huh?"

"Are you coming over tonight or not, Mark? The family wants to see you and the kids. It's been so long since we've seen you. And we haven't even met little Gavin yet." Ah, the guilt trip. Mark had expected it, but he still found himself getting angry over it anyway.

"Whose fault is that?" He said a little harsher than intended.

She sight mournfully. "You know this is hard on all of us, Mark. We really want to see you."

He sighed and looked towards that family room. "Fine, but we can't stay long. It's getting to be past Gavin's bedtime, and we have guest."

"Thank you, Mark. We're at Derek's now. See you when we get here."

"Yeah, see you." He sighed and hung up. He hesitantly went back to the living room. "Mer?"

She looked over at him. "Yeah."

"Can I talk to you for a second?" She nodded, got up, and followed him into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" She asked concernedly.

"Nothing. That was Mama Shepherd. She wants us and the kids to come over. I told her that we could but only for a little bit since we have guest and Gavin has to go to bed. But I can call her back, if you want. We don't have to go." He said really quickly as to not upset his wife.

She smiled reassuringly. "It's fine. Let's round up the kids, and we'll go."

"Thank you, Mer. You're amazing." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lovingly on the lips.

"I love you, Mark." She whispered kissing him again.

"I love you too." He kissed her one last time before pulling away to grab his keys and coat.

"Kids." Meredith called as she walked back in the living room. "We have to go out for a few."

"But mom…" They started to whine all at once.

"We'll only be gone for a little bit then we'll come back and continue with the party, okay?" They all begrudgingly agreed as Christina shot her person confused looks. Meredith moved over to Christina as she instructed her children to get ready to go. "We're going to see the Shepherds."

Christina snorted. "Have fun with that."

"They're Mark's family." She defended glaring at her friends.

"Yeah, and they're also the in-laws from hell. Hell, meeting John's parents wasn't half as bad as what happened with you."

"So not helping." Meredith snapped in a low tone before heading to the door to get her coat and shoes. Everyone returned in a minute as Mark joined her at the door. "We'll be right back, guys. Please don't wreck my house." She told their guest before leading her family out.

"Where are we going?" Danny asked.

"To see my family… sort of." Mark said. "You guys haven't see them since you were little."

"I remember some of them." Katie said.

"Come on. Let's get this over with." Mark sighed as he climbed into the SUV.


End file.
